


Love & Luck On Dangan Island!

by ManiacalTeddy



Series: Komahina/Komakura NSFW Collection [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Boy Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Confused Hinata Hajime, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dangan Island, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Hinata hajime - Freeform, Holding Hands, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Komahina - Freeform, Komahina Secret Exchange, Komahina Week, Komahina Week 2020, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POV Hinata Hajime, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Hinata Hajime, Top Komaeda Nagito, Virginity, komaeda nagito - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacalTeddy/pseuds/ManiacalTeddy
Summary: Hinata Hajime has found himself in the most startling of situations — he’s on a tropical island with a class full of Hope’s Peak Academy students... and they all have to work together to gather “Hope Fragments”?! And, if that wasn’t bizarre enough, he’s got amnesia too...All Hinata can do is abide by the rules and spend time with his fellow students. One in particular, Komaeda Nagito, stands out to him. He’s friendly, resourceful... and a mystery.Then there’s Nanami Chiaki; a quiet, sleepy girl who watches on all of the action from the comfort of her handheld game console.Will Hinata be able to complete the Class Goal with his fellow students? Will he end up falling in “Love, Love”? Read to find out!New chapter coming soon. Based on Island Mode of Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Romantic fluff and eventual NSFW. Mature readers only, please!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina/Komakura NSFW Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936375
Comments: 101
Kudos: 473
Collections: komahina





	1. DAY 1

The first day, huh?

This is crazy.

16 of us Hope’s Peak Academy students, compiled together on some out-of-this-world school trip on a tropical island with a mechanic rabbit who told us to “ _build bonds with each other_ ” and “ _gather Hope Fragments_ ”... whatever that is supposed to mean.

Oh, and there was some... other black and white bear thing too? But... the rabbit beat him up, and he just... _left_. 

I won’t even ask. One robotic plushie is enough to deal with, after all.

* _Yaaawn_ *... I’ve been awoken by the muted sound of soft waves in the distance... and a squeaky voice flickering on the TV. It’s the rabbit, Usami, making some kind of morning announcement. Rubbing my eyes, I wobble out of this incredibly comfy cottage bed to my bare feet, and steadily make my way to the shower.

As I undress and turn the faucet, I think about the other students here with me... N-not in a _weird_ way, of course! It’s just that, I’m going to see them all at breakfast, since the larger guy in the white suit and glasses (... Togami, was it...?) suggested we meet every morning to eat together, and the little round chef dude (I think he said his name is Hanamura...?) offered to cook for us.

One by one, as he warm water drizzles down upon my skin, I picture each student in my head, recalling their name, and their Ultimate level-talent... it’s strange, because I can remember all of their talents that got them enrolled in Hope’s Peak, but... _not my own..._?

As I step out of the tub, reaching for a towel, I come to recalling the 14th & 15th students: Nanami Chiaki, and Komaeda Nagito. The Ultimate Gamer... and the Ultimate Lucky Student.

Komaeda was the one who stayed by my side when I passed out after being told we’re on some island (Can you blame me? This whole situation is so friggin’ bizarre!). He’s... a little odd, but he is very friendly, from what I can tell. He also encouraged me to introduce myself to everyone, which was really helpful as I’m not sure I would’ve had the confidence to do so by my lonesome... he told me he’s a big fan of Hope’s Peak Academy too, and he got enrolled by chance, which is how he gained his Ultimate title. I wonder if it’s possible I’m the same? Although, I don’t think I’m particularly lucky. Hmm...

Nanami didn’t say too much yesterday, other than when introducing herself in her timid, sleepy voice... but I caught her smiling at me while everyone was frolicking in the sea. Apart from Komaeda, she also seems like one of the more “normal” students here, the kind I could easily get along with. Or, at least that’s what I hope, anyway...

I get dressed; white cotton shirt, green patterned tie, jeans and sneakers. Apparently, this is the only outfit I’ve been supplied with; there’s multiples in my closet. It’s almost like this is my individual uniform, or something... or all the school’s budget went on the fancy technology. I can’t imagine those robot bears are cheap to produce.

The last thing I grab before heading out of the door is the mysterious tablet we all got given yesterday: according to the magic rabbit, they’re Student Handbooks. I didn’t get a good look at it yesterday (we were all pretty exhausted after splashing around in the sea), so this might be something worth bringing up later...

“Morning, Hinata-kun!” The cheerful tone belongs to Komaeda, leaving his cottage... waving his hand while the other is casually pocketed in his asymmetric green parka.

“Morning, Komaeda. Heading for breakfast, too?”

“Of course. Wanna walk with me? You don’t have to... I’d completely understand if you would rather not be seen with someone as untalented and worthless as myself.”

... Huh?

Why did he just call himself _that_? And with such a gentle smile on his face...?

“Komaeda...? I know we only met yesterday, but... I don’t think you’re worthless. Or untalented. I mean... we’re all students of Hope’s Peak Academy. That does speak for itself, right?”

The white-haired boy folds his arms in thought, sighing. 

“Hmm... maybe. Sorry, I have a tendency to be pessimistic. I just consider my so-called talent trashy compared to someone like you, Hinata-kun.”

“Um... don’t speak too soon. I still have no clue what my talent is...” It’s slightly embarrassing to admit, but I’d rather be honest about my amnesia.

Komaeda raises his head to look at me with wide, gray irises.

“Oh... you still don’t remember? Huh. That’s strange. But, even so...” His smile returns, along with his calming presence. “ ... I’m positive that, whatever your talent is... it must be _brimming_ with hope. I can sense it inside you, Hinata-kun.”

“Erm... thanks, Komaeda.” It’s an odd thing to say to someone you just met — well, actually, thinking about it some more... it’s an odd thing to say _in general_. 

I play his words over in my head as we both approach the hotel lobby entrance. He grabs the door for me, that innocent grin never fading.

“Thanks.”

“You’re very welcome.”

Inside, a strawberry-blonde girl is sat at the pinball machine, her face pouting in concentration. It’s Nanami.

“Morning, Nanami-san!” Even Komaeda’s loud greeting doesn’t waver her attention. 

“Nanami...? It’s breakfast time.”

“...

.....

Huh? Oh... sorry. Now coming... I think.”

“You... think?” I question, wondering why I thought she would be one of the more mundane students here. I’ve never seen someone so enthralled in a game of pinball before.

“... Yeah. Don’t wait up, ‘kay?”

“Okay then. Don’t be too long... that gymnast girl ate so much at dinner last night. There won’t be anything left if she does the same again this morning.”

And on that note, we leave the girl to finish her game, climbing the stairs to the restaurant.

The upper floor dining area looks exactly the same as last night, except all of the dishes have been replaced with traditional breakfast favourites; there’s fried eggs, bacon slices, freshly-squeezed orange juice...

Apart from Nanami, we’re the last to arrive. The room echos with the chatter of the other thirteen rowdy teenagers, sat about the several tables. 

“May I sit with with you, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda asks, looking a little sheepish. I get the feeling that he doesn’t have many friends...

“Of course. If you find us a free space to sit, I’ll grab some food.”

“Thanks.”

I pour us both some OJ and pile up two plates, then bring the tray over to our table. A few of the other students shout “ _good morning_ ” at me as I pass, and I return the greeting. It really does feel like we’re in a school cafeteria...

I set down the tray and take a seat opposite Komaeda. 

“Hinata-kun bringing me food... who would’ve thought? That’s kind of _cute_.”

“Huh?!”

The other boy chuckles with a hand over his mouth. 

“I’m only joking. In all seriousness though... thank you for letting me sit with you. I know we only met yesterday, but... I can already tell that me and you are going to get along. Is that strange?”

He slides off a slice of toast, buttering it with a knife, then takes a small, reserved bite.

“Not at all. We do seem to have quite a bit in common. Maybe we could hang out later, if you like? It’ll be nice to get to know you more.”

Komaeda’s eyes light up like a Christmas tree.

“Yes! I... I’d like that, Hinata-kun. Might I suggest the park? And keeping at least 30 feet away from the statue or the shore?”

“... You say some _weird_ things, Komaeda...”

He laughs off the comment while I take a sip of my juice.

“Teheheh. Sorry. I just don’t want my luck to affect our time together. So let’s try and stay as safe as possible.”

His _luck..._? But...

“I thought you were supposed to be lucky... not _un_ lucky...?”

“I’ll explain more later, Hinata-kun.”

Just now, a slight breeze rushes by. The chair next to me has been pulled away from the table, and someone tucks themselves in.

It’s Nanami... with her eyes completely locked onto her _Nantendo Game Girl Advance_.

I can’t believe she’s gone from playing pinball to playing a video game so fast... she really is the Ultimate Gamer.

“You not eating, Nanami-san?” Komaeda asks. I can’t help noticing his smile has faded as he shifts awkwardly in his seat.

“... Huh? ... Oh. Not yet.”

“Nanami... please eat. We don’t know what the rabbit will ask us to do later, so you’ll need some energy.”

“... Yeah. Energy... all 10 lives and max spare battery items all set.”

I stare at her in a confused silence before realising she was referring to her game and not real life.

The Togami guy waddles over to our table before I can answer the gamer. 

“Good morning, Hinata, Komaeda, Nanami... I have come over to inform you of everyone meeting at Jabberwock Park in 20 minutes as Usami has requested. That’s plenty enough time for you all to finish breakfast and recoup with the rest of us, agreed?”

He’s so... bossy. And authoritative. I assume due to his Affluent Prodigy talent, he feels as though he’s... above us all? Like a leader?

“Sure. We’ll be there.”

“Perfect. See you all there. Don’t be late.”

* * *

_** Later that evening... ** _

“I can’t believe we have to spend 50 days here... that’s such a long time. And what was up with having to make a damn hair pin? A hair pin... for Usami? Why? And the whole Trip Ticket thing? It just... doesn’t make any sense.”

“Hey... it’s not so bad. At least I haven’t landed here alone in a plane crash with no other survivors and have to cut off my own arm for food.”

“That’s... _oddly specific_.”

After completing the bizarre hair pin group task that Usami had set for us (I gathered items for the rope in the Rocketpunch supermarket while the others split between finding the flowers and doing the cleaning), me and Komaeda have begun to spend the evening exploring the main island. There’s 5 bridges to the other surrounding islands, all of which appear to have different themes.

I take out my Student Handbook: it features a map of the entire resort, a virtual pet ( _...seriously_?), a list of school trip rules, and the most important part... the report card. The report card shows all of us students, along with how many Hope Fragments we’ve collected between each other.

“So... the Hope Fragments are measured electronically, huh? On what scale? I’m... so confused.”

“Hey, look, Hinata-kun! I already share one Hope Fragment with you.”

He points to his own 8-bit pixel portrait on my tablet; sure enough, there’s a golden fraction of the flower-like diagram filled in.

But it’s the same for every other student too.

“Hmm... maybe it’s from when I introduced myself to everyone? Who knows.”

“Maybe... although, it still makes me happy that it’s only the first day, and me and Hinata-kun already share a bond!”

“Um, that’s not exactly how _I’d_ phrase it, but...”

Agh — he’s skipping along so happily, humming to himself. I don’t want to ruin his mood with my skepticism.

My legs have begun to tire from walking so damn much...

“Let’s sit down for now.”

“Good idea. The shade under that tree over there looks perfect...”

We stray from the path to the tree that Komaeda pointed out. Lowering myself to the ground, we sit side by side, staring out to the ocean.

“For some reason... I’m starting to feel nervous. After all, this is my first time sitting with someone at the park and talking to them...”

His light eyelashes flutter down to his lap in contemplation.

“I’m a little embarrassed. I feel like we’re just normal friends, or something.”

“We... _can_ be, can’t we?”

My smile stretches wider than it has at any prior moment to now on this island. Komaeda’s head turns to me, and I see that he is doing the same.

“I hope so! I’m just... um, never mind.”

“Hmm? What is it? Please tell me. Friends tell each other things, right?”

“... Okay. It’s just... my luck.”

“Yeah... you’re lucky, right?”

“Mhmm. But... I can also be _unlucky_ , too. I just wouldn’t want you to get hurt because of me, that’s all.”

“Komaeda... don’t worry so much. I don’t think Usami will let anything bad happen to either of us, so long as she’s here.”

I can’t believe I’m putting so much faith into a stuffed bunny rabbit... but it’s true. She appears to be able to pop up anywhere at any time... if something bad were about to occur, she’d just beat it up with her magic stick... like she did with that other bear.

“... You’re right. Thanks, Hinata-kun. I don’t know why, but... your very presence here, with me... puts me at ease. Hey... what if... that’s your talent?!”

His entire body springs to life with excitement.

  
“Huh? How would _that_ be a talent?”

“What about Ultimate Serenity?”

“Huh?! Which part of me did you look at to come up with a title like _that_?! Is that even a _useful_ ability?”

“Hmm, I'm pretty sure the ability to bring serenity to others just by being there is really _amazing_...”

* * *

The both of us sat there for about an hour or so, watching the sun set as Komaeda continued to invent ridiculous possible talents for me. We laughed, we joked, we never ran dry of conversation... he told me more about how he came to be a student at Hope’s Peak (he won a nationwide lottery by complete chance... that’s nuts!) and shared a coconut juice I had scored from the vending machine in the Rocketpunch.

When the sky began to light up with several bright, twinkling stars, we made our way back to our cottages together, and said good night.

I lay down in my bed... this morning seems like a lifetime ago with everything that occurred today.

I can’t stop thinking about Komaeda... he’s still a mystery, but... we really hit it off earlier. I’m really glad that, in this crazy, bizarre situation we’ve crash landed into, I have someone I think I can call a friend... as unique as he is.

Wearily, I switch on my Student Handbook. Finding that little 8-bit pixel portrait of the Lucky Student on the Report Card, I see that another golden fraction has been filled in on his chart...

I still don’t understand a lot of things about this place; why we’re here, my memory loss, the “ _class goal_ ” Usami speaks of... 

But, as I feel myself drift off to sleep soon after the nighttime announcement, I know that, deep down inside of me... I feel _hope_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Thank you for reading the 1st of many chapters to come!
> 
> I’ve been excited to write this fic for a while now as I just adore Island Mode of Super Danganronpa 2!
> 
> This fic will focus mostly on Komahina, but I plan to write scenes with the other students too, so please comment which students you’d like to see some interactions with!
> 
> I will post a new chapter twice weekly. Bookmark and subscribe to keep posted!


	2. DAY 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Hajime had such an amazing time hanging out with the Ultimate Lucky Student, Komaeda Nagito, on his first full island day... but he realises that he needs to get to know the other students too, if they are to achieve the Class Goal of gathering all the Hope Fragments as Usami instructed.
> 
> However, when Hinata spends a Trip Ticket on Nanami Chiaki, the Ultimate Gamer... will it match up to the fun he experienced with Komaeda? And... how will Komaeda react to Hinata choosing to spend time with someone else for the day?

The first thing I do today is pinch myself.

“... Ow!”

Hmm... looks like yesterday _wasn’t_ a dream, after all. 

I feel slightly more tired than I did yesterday as I roll out of bed, stumble to the shower, get dressed in one of the multiple shirts supplied in my closet, and head to the restaurant through the hotel lobby.

Just like the day before, Nanami is sat pouting at the pinball machine with an insanely high score displayed.

“Morning, Nanami.”

“...”

I stall approaching the staircase any further, waiting for her reply.

“... Oh. Hey, Hinata.”

“You _really_ like that machine, huh?”

“... Mhm.”

I step a little closer to where she’s sat, completely enticed by the flicking of tiny metal balls. Her body doesn’t fidget or flinch. Is she sure she isn’t a robot, like Usami? Haha, no... that’s a silly thought. I do feel a small urge to gently poke her cheek... but that wouldn’t be very gentleman-like of me, so I back away again.

“... Cool. Good talk... See you at breakfa—“

“Wanna play, too?”

Huh?

She... _answered_?

I turn back. 

“What — right now?”

“Yeah. It’ll be fun... to play with someone else... I think.”

My stomach growls a little as my nose catches a waft of the delicious bacon from upstairs... but I shake my head. This is the first time Nanami has spoken up and invited me to spend time with her, after all.

“Sure. Just one game though... I’m kinda hungry, and I’m sure Usami will want us to get to tasks soon.”

“That’s fine. This won’t take long.”

... And it didn’t. Nanami bested my high score within a minute of playing without even trying. Wow... it’s only 7.30am, and I’m already exhausted from mere concentration. Nanami continues to hammer away at the controls in yet another round.

“Phew! You’re... really good!”

“... I guess so. You’re not so bad yourself, Hinata.”

“Really?”

For the first time, Nanami tears her attention away from the machine, and toward me. 

For the first time, I see the full view of her sweet smile.

“Mhm.”

As I watch Nanami rack up another combo, a thought arises in my brain; I wonder who Nanami spent her evening with yesterday after our tasks? Or... does this hermit of a girl really spend _all_ of her free time playing games?

“Hey, Nanami... did you hang out with anyone yesterday evening?”

“Mm? ... No.”

“Oh... did you just... play games in your cottage or something?”

“Mmhmm.”

Ah... as I thought, then. 

I shuffle my hand about in my jeans pocket, and pull out one of the few Trip Tickets Usami handed me after we completed making her hair clip, as requested. I take a gulp of breath, a little nervous to ask...

“Um... Usami said we can only hang out with one person at a time which is kind of a shame, but... would you like to hang out after our tasks, today, Nanami? I mean... if you’re busy, then... d—“

“Yes.”

“Yeah?”

The gamer glances at me from beneath the corner of her long, fluttery eyelashes. If I were to take a guess, I’d assume she’s smiling again.

“G-great! So, um... you coming to breakfast, or...?”

“... One more round. I’ll catch you up... I think.”

I’m coming to realise that she has a bad habit of adding “I think” to the end of almost every sentence. But I’ve also realised that it is just that: a habit. It’s kind of funny to think that I’ve exchanged so very few moments with her since we met, and I’ve already established a familiar characteristic in her otherwise introverted personality. I’m just wondering if there’s any more to her than just mumbled words and gaming... I’m sure there is. 

“Okay. I’m gonna go then.”

“Hinata...?”

“... Yeah?”

“... Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For... you know. Later.”

I climb the stairs with a smile that I can’t seem to shake. 

“Hinata-kun! There you are—“

“Hinataaa! Come sit with us, dude—“

Ah, shit. I swear I’ve never felt this popular before in my life.

Komaeda is frantically waving at me from a lone table near the far wall, while the pink-haired mechanic, Souda, is beckoning me to join him, Nidai, Hanamura and Togami at the other. The breeder, Tanaka, is joined by the Princess of Novoselic Kingdom, Sonia, while the majority of the other girls are dotted about gossiping. Fukuhiko and Pekoyama sit stoically in the corner, not looking at anyone or each other while they nibble at sandwiches. Togami is busy loading his plate at the buffet for what may possibly be the 4th time this morning, judging from the lack of food actually left. Although... that could also be the handiwork of the equally gluttonous gymnast, Owari, who doesn’t appear to even come up for air while inhaling her crammed dish.

I realise I’ve been stood idle for an extended amount of time. I should pick somewhere... but where? I’d like to get to know the other guys more... but I don’t want to disappoint Komaeda... I mean, I don’t technically owe him anything, but... after spending the entire day with him yesterday, I feel like it’d be rude to ignore him today.

“Um... hey, Komaeda...” I wave back at the other guys as I walk over to the lucky student’s table. “... Why don’t you come sit with me and the others, too?”

“Haha... don’t be silly, Hinata-kun. They asked for _you_ , not trash like me. Even they know that someone as untalented as myself is not worthy of sitting among the likes of you Ultimates.”

_Aaaand_ there he goes again, with the self-degradation. The thing is, I can sense that he’s not saying such outlandish statements for attention; he actually believes in those words. And yet, he laughs so lightheartedly, as if he’s perfectly fine with being unwanted and alone. Just what kind of life has Komaeda led to be this way?

“Komaeda...”

He crinkles his eyes, holding up his palms to me. 

“Hinata-kun, please... don’t worry about me. Go, get to know the others... go gather those Hope Fragments...”

“Oh god, not you too. You’re sounding like the damn rabbit.”

He chuckles... and so do I, thanks to a private mental image of Komaeda wearing frilly bloomers, spouting feather wings and waving round a magic stick.

Fuck, why was _that_ the first thing that entered my brain?!

“Hinaaaataaaaa?” Souda whines from across the room.

I regain my composure, ready to join him and the boys. 

For the remainder of breakfast time, we disorderly discuss what today’s tasks will bring. Another hair clip? Or perhaps Usami will want a matching pretty purse? The suggestion cracks up Nidai whose booming vocal cords could shake the very earth beneath us. Togami eventually joins us, slamming down a tower of chicken wings on his plate. He makes several attempts to quieten down the discussion, but to no avail... so he settles on eating up, instead. 

I try and not think too much about Komaeda sat by his lonesome... even though he told me to not worry, I can’t help but feel a little bad. I feel like, as fun as this conversation has been, Komaeda could’ve added even more to it. From the time we spent together yesterday, I can tell that he’s quick-witted, and smart. I don’t understand why the other guys wouldn’t like him.

I steal a quick glimpse in his direction... and notice that he hasn’t taken his eyes off of me since I walked away from him. He hasn’t moved. He’s just sat there, leaning on the table, chin between his palms, smiling at me, content with silently watching on from a distance...

Oohhh shit.

I can’t even hang out with him later, because I promised Nanami I’d hang out with her... _fuck_.

Why is this so... _so friggin’ hard?!_

Hanamura abruptly breaks my train of thought by scattering his Trip Tickets on the table in front of us.

“So... which one of you lucky fellas wants to be my escort later? C’mon... _don’t be shyyyy~!_ ”

“Duuuude, you make it sound so gay! I’m obviously asking Sonia-san... that damn goth guy with the freaky hamsters snatched her up so fast yesterday. But NOT today, for Souda Kazuichi is bringing out the big guns! She won’t be able to resist my offer of taking her to the military base! Yeah baby!”

That sentence alone confirmed that Souda is definitely missing a few tools from his shed.

“The... military base? Souda... Sonia’s a _princess_...”

“I know! Princesses won’t have seen such awesome weapons before, right? I bet watching me ride an army tank will BLOW HER MIND!”

I give up trying to talk him out of it.

“Relax, Hinata... Souda’s just tryin’ to race to third base... ooooooooooohhhh! You’re making my loins burn with fiery passion at the very thought of such a frivolous encounter!”

A single stream of pink blood trickles from Hanamura’s nose as he daydreams about stuff I’d rather not think about in public.

There’s something else I can’t help but ponder about aloud to the group...

“Um, guys... it’s kind of a shame we are only allowed to hang out with one person at a time, right? Surely we’d get to know each other a lot quicker in a group... right?”

“ _NO, THAT’S WRONG!_ ”

“AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!” Souda screams, falling backwards off his chair in with an echoing thud. Usami had popped up out of nowhere.

“Why, hello, Usami.” Komaeda greets the mechanical plushie with a friendly enthusiasm while pretty much everyone else in the room freaks out over her sudden appearance. Just where _did_ she come from, exactly?!

“Good morning, everyone! I heard you talking about the rules with my long, fluffy ears, so as your teacher, I’ve come to make things nice and clear for you... like a suuuuuper sparkly crystal!”

“Er... okay...” I really don’t know what else to say, and neither does anyone else from the mix of shock and confused expressions on everyone’s faces.

“Oohoohoo! Some of you were wondering why you can only spend your Trip Tickets with one other person... and the answer is simple, like a peach! You can only spend them with one other person at a time... because that is how you truly raise your Love, Love Level with them! You can’t possibly raise your Love, Love Level with everyone at the same time... because that’s not how Love, Love works! That would be something that grown ups call... _adultery_! And that’s a very _bad_ thing, children! So don’t do it—“

“Yeah we fuckin’ know what that means, damn it! We’re NOT fuckin’ kids!” Kuzuryu’s face boils red with anger as he throws a fist down on the table in front of him, making even the calm Pekoyama revoke a little in reaction.

“Waaaaaahhh! Please, please refrain from such profound language! Or I will use my magic stick to take away your weenie, meanie!”

Before Kuzuryu can hurl anymore abuse at the stuffed bunny... she disappears as fast as she arrived.

“Ugh... fuckin’ ugly robot. Come on, Pekoyama.” The yakuza grumbles under his breath, exiting the hall via the stairs with the swordswoman following silently in tow.

It’s weird seeing them two together, especially since they hardly mutter a word between them. 

Souda is still flat out on the floor. The nurse, Tsumiki, rushes to his side... only to trip over herself, and land in a very compromising position on top of him.

“EEEEEEEK! I-I’M SO S-S-SORRYYYY~!!!”

Souda mutters something... but with his nose firmly trapped between Tsumiki’s clothed breasts, it’s all wasted breath.

Mioda and Owari help the clumsy nurse to her feet. Both Tsumiki and Souda’s faces are a deep shade of scarlet. The only notable difference is that Souda is grinning like a Cheshire Cat, his fuchsia tresses and jagged teeth only adding to the effect.

The remainder of breakfast is awkward, with Souda muttering incomprehensible musings about Tsumiki’s... _assets_ , Hanamura demanding detailed description to no avail, and the girls keeping very much to themselves... with good reason.

Nanami doesn’t show... has that girl _seriously_ forgotten to eat?

I notice Komaeda’s still peering in my direction from across the room...

One by one, the students rise to their feet, exiting the restaurant and making their way over to Jabberwock Park. But, before I can descend down the staircase... my hand is grabbed.

“Hey, Hinata-kun — oh, sorry. Didn’t mean to grab you...”

“Ah... it’s okay, Komaeda.”

The other boy sheepishly drops my palm. Even though he grabbed it abruptly, his grip was so warm, and soft... 

“I just wondered if you...” His hand reaches deep into his jacket pocket... and pulls out a familiar square card, holding it out before me. “... would like to hang out with me again later? It would make me very happy if you did.”

Oh crap.

“Ah... Komaeda, I’d love to, but...”

“... Oh. Of course.” His expression falls... he bites down on his lip, eyes averting to the side. “... You’ve realised I’m not worth the effort. It’s fine, Hinata-kun. I understand if you would rather spend time with someone else more talented and entertaining.”

A pang of guilt knocks me in the chest.

“N-no! That’s not it. I just think that these Trip Ticket things are... ridiculous. I’m the reason Usami appeared just now, because I’m the one who brought up how I feel we should be able to meet in groups. But... you heard what Usami said, so...”

I trail off, realising my words were stupidly careless as Komaeda stares down at his outstretched Trip Ticket with a regretful expression, hastily tucking it away. I made it sound like he’s the one being ridiculous for asking to spend time with me... _crap_.

“Um, I didn’t mean it like that, by the way. I’m really happy you want to hang out with me again; really, I am! I just kind of promised Nanami I’d hang out with her this morning... she spent all yesterday evening on her own and she was going to do the same again tonight.”

“Ah... I didn’t realise Nanami-san’s happiness is your responsibility. You truly are a shining beacon of hope, Hinata-kun.”

“S-she’s not... a-and... I wanna hang out with you, too, you know... that’s why I said the damn _tickets_ are stupid!”

The only thing worse than Komaeda snapping back with a sarcastic comment... is Komaeda saying nothing at all. He’s just... glaring at the floor.

I honestly didn’t think he’d take it this bad. I mean, we’ve only known each other for a couple of days, after all. We’ve got 50 days to kill on this island... does he expect me to be joined at his hip for all of them?

But then, his mood suddenly shifts... he’s back to acting carefree.

“Honestly, Hinata-kun, don’t worry about me. Go spend some time with Nanami-san. I’ll be fine.”

“... I promise we’ll hang out again tomorrow, okay?”

“You don’t need to promise me anything, Hinata-kun. Especially if you can’t keep the promise.”

Is this the normal thing two dudes would quibble over? I swear I’ve never seen a guy get _this_ difficult with another guy for choosing a girl over them.

“Come on, we can’t stand around anymore! Let’s head to Jabberwock Park and see what tasks Usami has in store for us today! Isn’t this exciting?!”

Komaeda pushes past me, grinning. Something about his exclamation feels a little off... but I can’t contend any longer.

“... Yeah. Right behind you.”

* * *

“Can’t believe we had to make _another_ hair pin. She doesn’t even _have_ hair!”

“You’re right. Although I’m sure she can still wear it. She wears a pretty bow on her ear, after all.”

After another day of scouring the Rocketpunch, me and Komaeda are making our way back to the central island. I’m glad that that he still joined me today in tasking after the slight tension at breakfast... although we didn’t get to speak much, as there was so many products to sort through just to find one god damned rope.

“Hey, Hinata-kun... maybe she wants _you_ to wear it! You’ll look so cute with a flower on your ahoge! Haha!”

“Heeeey! Cut it out! It’s obviously for _you_ to keep your wavy hair out of your eyes!” I give him a little playful shove. All he does is giggle in retaliation.

Having reached the park, I see Nanami sat waiting on a bench... fully immersed in another round of _Gala Omega_ on her Nantendo.

I’m surprised... I thought she would forget, the same way she forgot to eat breakfast.

I hear Komaeda’s footsteps begin to grow distant.

“Hey, Komaeda, wait. What I said earlier... I mean it. Come out with me tomorrow. Here... keep this overnight as proof of my promise, okay?”

I hand him my Trip Ticket... and he smiles once again, exchanging mine with his own that he had offered me earlier.

“It’s a promise. Have fun with Nanami-san. I want to hear all about it tomorrow!”

“Um... are you going to hang out with someone too?”

He pauses, making it quite obvious that he’s planning on just heading back to the hotel. 

“AAAAAHHHH!!!”

* _CRASH_!*

Oh dear, not again...

Tsumiki wasn’t looking where she was going... and tumbled on top of the unsuspecting Komaeda, her limbs flailing like crazy in all directions.

“Tsumiki-san! Are you okay?!” Komaeda catches her in his arms, but they’ve both landed harshly onto the nearby grass.

“I-I’M SORRYYYY!!! F-FORGIVE ME! I WAS R-RUNNING FROM H-HANAMURAAA!” The tears in Tsumiki’s eyes fall onto Komaeda’s shirt, staining the white cotton in clumpy mascara.

I rush to their side.

“Um, Tsumiki... was Hanamura trying to use a Trip Ticket on you, by any chance?” I ask, helping her up.

“Y-yes... * _sob_ *... he s-said he wanted to see me f-fall over again... and I d-did... and I- * _sniffle_ * I’M SO SORRY—“

“Then why don’t you hang out with Komaeda today?”

“H... Huh?” Komaeda’s eyes widen at me for the suggestion.

“Well, like Usami said earlier... Trip Tickets can only be used with one another person at any one time. If Tsumiki is with you, then Hanamura can’t get to her. I mean, you weren’t doing anything else tonight, right, Komaeda?” I pull him up by the hand to his feet. That same warm, soft palm from breakfast earlier is now somewhat different... it’s _trembling_.

“Well... only if Tsumiki-san wants to, of course...” 

Tsumiki fiddles with her apron as she peeks up from behind her unevenly cropped bangs.

“I... would like to. _Eep_!” A rosy hue rises to her cheeks.

“Well then, that solves that problem. Have fun.” I smile and wave in encouragement, then finally make my way over to Nanami.

Komaeda isn’t the type to be rude to a girl, especially one as fragile as Tsumiki, so I know they’ll both be fine. But I still can’t help feeling that I may have overstepped a little... but now is not the time to worry about Komaeda.

Right?

“Hey, Nanami... thanks for waiting up.”

“... Mhm. It’s okay... I think.”

I take a seat next to her.

“So... we staying here in the park then, I take it?”

All I hear for the next three seconds in-between conversation is frantic button mashing. 

“... Guess so.”

Hmm... this is going to be difficult.

My brain races through for topics of conversation... but all I know about Nanami is that she likes gaming. Shall I try talking about games? I suppose it’s a start...

“So, uh... what’s your favourite game, Nanami?”

“... I’m a fan of all genres, even the crappy ones, but... _Gala Omega_ is very addictive.”

“... I can see that.”

“What about you?” Even though she returns the question, she still doesn’t remove her sight from the screen.

“Me? Well... I like _Gala Omega_ too! Although I haven’t played it in a while...”

“Would you... like to have a game, right now?” She offers me her pink handheld console. Well, if it keeps us both entertained...

“Sure! I’d love to... thanks.”

“... No problem. I think.”

I re-familiarise myself with the controls, and boot up a level. Surprisingly, despite not having played in a long time, I don’t do too badly. My high score doesn’t even come close to Nanami’s, but I don’t mind. I’m sure she really enjoyed watch—

Oh. She’s asleep.

Huh??? How did she... _fall asleep so fast?!_

I... * _sigh_ *... 

I wish I was with Komaeda right now.

It’s such a weird thing to think, I know. I’m all alone with a cute girl, and all I want is to spend more time with another guy.

I wonder how Komaeda’s getting on with Tsumiki... 

Probably having a better time than me. Stuck in a park, with nothing to do, and a girl that’s fallen asleep on me, because apparently, I’m _that_ boring...

* * *

  
I let Nanami sleep a little before waking her up, as it was getting dark. After giving her a bottle of water to help her revive, I walked her back to her cottage. She didn’t say much, other than a short apology for falling asleep. She muttered something about a bad dream she had about what could only be a wacky video game character from her description. After saying goodnight, I return to my cottage on the opposite side of the hotel layout.

I check my Student Handbook. Sure enough, under Nanami’s tab, there’s a second gold fraction filled in on her Hope Fragment diagram.

We now share the same amount of Fragments as me and Komaeda do... and yet, I feel so much closer to him than I do her.

Perhaps I can uncover more mysteries of Nanami Chiaki one of these days... But today was _not_ that day.

As I lay down to sleep, I realise that I’m actually feeling a little... _excited_.

Because tomorrow, I promised Komaeda we’ll hang out again. We’ll talk, we’ll laugh, maybe we’ll even solve a mystery or two about this island...

Yeah... Komaeda... and me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading the 2nd chapter in my ongoing fic! 
> 
> As always, feel free to comment and let me know what you’d personally like to see in upcoming chapters. 
> 
> I promise there will be more intimacy in the upcoming chapter, by the way! 🖤


	3. DAY 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Hajime is exhausted. Having burnt himself out from tasking the last couple of days, he resolved to spending the day resting in bed. 
> 
> But guess who else is taking the day off? That’s right... Komaeda Nagito. And, the lucky student visits Hinata’s cottage with an unusual request — that they share a bed together. 
> 
> What should Hinata do? They did promise each other they would spend time with each other on this specific day, after all...
> 
> There is some saucy NSFW content in this chapter. You’ve been warned!

Oh no.

_Ohnoohnoohno_.

I... can’t _move_.

Looks like I overworked myself a little too hard the past couple of days...

Fuck.

“Good morning, Hajime!”

“ _WAHH_?! H-how did _you_ get in here?!”

Usami suddenly appeared on my lap as I lay hopelessly knackered on the bed.

“I just flew by to let you know that if you need to take a break from tasks, that’s absolutely fine! Getting rest is very important, so make sure you take care of yourself and your body! _Love, love~!_ ”

... And just like that, she bounces away, out of my open window.

I still can’t quite believe that this island, and Usami, and this whole situation is _real_.

Urgh... I’m so tired, I feel like I could sleep for a week...

... But I can’t. I promised Komaeda I would definitely spend time with him today! I even gave him my Trip Ticket!

I try snapping myself out of my fatigue... but it’s no use. My legs won’t even budge... 

It’s a shame the Student Handbooks can’t be used for texting classmates. If I had my phone and he had one too, I could’ve easily sent a message to Komaeda to rearrange...

Why must everything in this place be so damn _awkward?!_

_ *DING DONG!* _

... Huh? Someone must be at the door...

I practically force my aching calves to get to work. The entrance to my cottage is only a few footsteps away, after all... I can do it. Come on, feet. Don’t let me down...

_ *DING DONG DING DONG!* _

“I’m coming, hold on!”

Turning the lock, a yawn escapes me as I open the door...

... and I’m glad I did. It’s Komaeda... in his nightshirt and carrying a pillow. His hair looks even more wild than usual... he’s just woken up, too.

“Morning, Hinata-kun. May I come in?”

“O-of course! I was... just thinking about you.”

“Aww! Hinata-kun thinking about useless scum like me? Oh stop, you’re making me blush~.”

“I... not like that! It’s just... we had plans, and I don’t wanna skip out on you—“

“—Which is why I’m here now. Usami just appeared in my cottage—“

“— Oh god, you too? She was just in mine as well. That rabbit gets around—“

“— and she said that if we need to rest, we can do. And I thought to myself that since we’ve been doing the same tasks, we’ve probably burnt through the same amount of energy, so... here I am! Let’s sleep together, Hinata-kun!”

“Wh- _WHAT_?”

He’s already skipped on into my cottage, humming gleefully to himself. For someone who claims to be tired, he sure seems to have perked up...

“Oh, I don’t mean in  _ that _ way, Hinata-kun. Unless...?”

“... Unless what?”

“... Never mind.”

He throws his pillow down on the left side of my bed, kicks off his shoes, and snuggles into my sheets, closing his eyes and rubbing his cheek against the cotton, purring like a kitten.

Ugh. I can’t kick him out now.

But then again... I don’t really want to. I _did_ want to spend time with him today... I just didn’t picture it like _this_.

I close my front door, and plop myself down on the sofa, sighing deeply.

“Hinata-kun? Come join me. I won’t hog the sheets...”

“You do realise _you_ have stolen _my_ bed, right?”

“It’s not stealing if we share.”

... 

I’m starting to see where Komaeda isn’t used to having friends... he has no clue how to behave like a normal dude around other males.

“Komaeda... I like you. But... two guys sharing a bed together...”

I hear a stifled giggle come from beneath my sheets.

“Is _that_ what you’re worried about? Don’t be silly. We don’t have to cuddle or anything if you don’t want to. We can just talk until we fall asleep.”

If I... don’t want to cuddle, huh? Does that mean that he doesn’t mind if I... _did_?

Haha... of course I wouldn’t actually cuddle him... that would be weird, cosying up to another boy. Even holding his hand yesterday felt a little more intimate than it should have.

“Um... okay. I suppose it’s alright then. Sorry. Still... can we not tell the others? They’ll just jump to conclusions and we won’t hear the end of it.”

“I’ll happily do as you wish, Hinata-kun.”

“Thanks.”

I crawl back into bed. Komaeda’s still cuddled up, facing my side of the bed as I lay spine-down, eyes up at the ceiling.

“So... Hinata-kun...”

“Hmm?”

“How was yesterday? With Nanami-san?”

I knew it. I just _knew_ that would be the first question he would ask me... and I have no clue how to answer.

“It was... alright.”

“ _ Just _ ... alright?”

Even though I’m not looking at his face, I can feel his smug grin bearing into me...

I turn my face toward him and can confirm my suspicions are indeed correct.

“Hey, what about Tsumiki? Didn’t  _ you _ have a good time with  _ her _ ?”

“Ahh yes... Tsumiki-san is amazing. As expected of such a talented Ultimate. She spent the evening teaching me the correct scientific names of every single bone in the body, and where best to aim for if you were trying to kill someone fast.”

“What the actual fuck?! How... and...  _ why _ ?!”

I have too many questions. Maybe pairing Komaeda up with Tsumiki  _ wasn’t _ the best idea...

“Oh, just for fun, to pass the time. We  _ wouldn’t _ kill anyone, obviously. Usami made it very clear that mutual killing is not the purpose of this school trip. Anyway, we headed over to the hospital for a bit, as it’s relatively safe there. I laid out on the patient bed in the clinic as Tsumiki used my body to point to each bone... It kinda tickled.”

“Hold up; are you saying... you were  _ naked _ with Tsumiki...?!”

More giggling ensues. “ _ Jealous _ , Hinata-kun?”

My eyes bolt open wide, my face burning up. “What?! No!!! I just... c-can’t believe you were... n-naked with a g-girl...”

My nervous stammering must have been funny, because the rolling laughter erupting from Komaeda is like I’ve said something absolutely hilarious.

“Hahahahahh! I wasn’t naked, Hinata-kun, don’t worry... I had my underwear on.”

“That’s still  _ half _ -naked!”

“Seriously though... relax. Tsumiki is a very pretty girl, but... I would never try anything with her. If I’m being honest... she’s not my type. So, if you wanted to make a move on her, I guess she’s all yours.”

“I don’t want to... I... I don’t really know _what_ I want right now. Other than getting off of this island, eventually.”

That statement is the one thing I can say with absolute certainty. I mean, I know this reality we’re living through isn’t the worst... a sick, twisted mutual killing game like Komaeda suggested would definitely be far worse. But... I just want my memories back. I just want to remember my talent and why I’m here. But I can’t spend the next few weeks wishing my time away... if Usami is to believed, we’ll be home as soon as the class goal is achieved on the 50th day.

I snap out of my inner thoughts, remembering Komaeda is still laid to my left. 

“Anyway... not your type? Do you _have_ a type then, Komaeda? I’ve got to be honest, you didn’t strike me as the sort of person to be... _picky_?”

“Thanks, Hinata-kun. Just because I’m trash, doesn’t mean that I’ll just fall for any talentless face in the crowd, you know.”

Oh shit. That wasn’t what I meant...

“No, I meant like... I thought you were maybe more of a personality over looks kind of guy.”

“Well... I suppose I do indeed enjoy the sight of beautiful people, it’s true... and Tsumiki is beautiful, in her own way... but she isn’t my type, because I’m not...ah... how should I put it?”

“... Put what?”

“Well... Tsumiki, Mioda, Sonia, Owari, Pekoyama, Saionji, Koizumi, Nanami... they all have the potential to be wonderful _friends_ , I’m sure...” he trails off, yawning with a hand reaching up past the sheet to cover his mouth.

Huh? Why did he just list all of the girls on the island...?

“Komaeda... what are you trying to imply...?

... _Komaeda_...?”

His eyes are shut tight.

He’s asleep... or, at least, he’s pretending to be asleep to avoid answering me.

Hmm... he said the girls could be his friends... friends... _just_ friends...? Does _that_ mean...?

No, I’m overthinking this.

Maybe Komaeda has the right idea by getting some shut eye. Maybe I should just sleep too.

I allow my eyelids to drop down... they’re so heavy...

* * *

  
After what must’ve been a good few hours, my state of consciousness slowly returns.

With my eyes still refusing to open, I just carry on enjoying that restful, calming place between being asleep and awake... the place where your mind is free to wander and explore, free of judgement and responsibility... free to enjoy that warm, cosy arm wrapped around my waist—

_ What?! _

The realisation hits me in perfect sync with my every sense springing to life; Komaeda is still in bed with me... and that arm I feel pulling me in close is none other than _his_.

His head of messy creamy-white waves is nestled into my shoulder. I can tell that he’s still asleep from the shallow breathing and lack of response to my slight fidgeting, but... he looks so happy.

Maybe he’s just having a pleasant dream, unaware that he’s gripping onto my body... but somehow, I feel like the cuddling was intentional. Why else would he volunteer to come sleep in my bed with me earlier? And what he said about the girls has got me thinking...

Still, I can’t deny that, as someone who has never been embraced this way... this feels nice. No, _better_ than nice... ah, _what am I saying?!_

I’ve never heard of two guys cuddling in bed platonically before... this is definitely gay.

But... I’m not g-gay... at least, I don’t th-think so...

And yet, I wouldn’t mind snuggling up to him too... That’s not normal, is it?

He does look kind of cute... and smells so good. He definitely had a shower before heading to my cottage earlier. I can smell the lavender scented body lotion that Usami supplied us with... and he’s so warm, and soft all over... apart from _one particular_ area of his body, nudging against my leg. 

Oh no. _That_ area is...

“H-hard?!”

“... Mm...?”

He warily opens one curious gray peeper, no doubt wondering what surprised me.

How embarrassing.

“Umm... n-nothing...”

“... Oh... sorry, Hinata-kun... I know you didn’t want to cuddle... I must’ve got carried away in my dreams...”

“Uh, it’s okay. I don’t mind, actually. It’s just cuddling, right? I’ve just... never realised two guys could do that. It seemed kind of... erm... you know...”

“... Yeah. But you sure you don’t mind? I can leave if you wish.”

“No, there’s no need. It’s not like you’re doing any harm.”

From the relieved expression on his face that’s half obscured by his unsettled tresses, this obviously pleases him. 

“Thank you, Hinata-kun. I don’t know why but... I feel much safer, being here with you. I’ve never felt this relaxed in my life... maybe you truly are the Ultimate Serenity.”

I decide to let go of my inhibitions, and twist toward him, wrapping my arm over his and edging closer. This feels so comfy... I try to ignore the fact that I felt something inappropriately erect brush against me moments ago...

Hmm... maybe it’s something he dreamt about, and not me? _That’s_ always a possibility... 

“ _Mmmm~_... this does feel nice. I’ve never been this close to anyone before...” he purrs a little again like he did this morning, head rested against my chest. 

Shit... my heart is racing, beating faster than usual. Will he _notice_...?

“Yeah, me neither... but we can’t stay in bed all day.”

“Huh...? We can’t...? ... That’s a shame.”

“Well, aren’t you hungry?”

“Not particularly.”

As if on cue, the mention of food makes his stomach violently growl.

“... Well, okay. Maybe a little.”

I chuckle through a smirk, studying his pleasant face as he whines.

“That’s great. Wanna grab some food from the Rocketpunch for a packed lunch at the park? We still have each other’s trip tickets to use, after all...”

He sighs... moaning into my side. “Alright... but promise me one thing, Hinata-kun?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we do _this_ again?”

“You mean... sleep together?”

He sideways nods.

It’s such an odd scenario, and I still can’t get over the fact we actually are cuddled up in bed. We haven’t even kissed...

Hold on; that sounds like I’m _disappointed_... 

No.

Why would I want to kiss him? I’m _not_ gay!

I like _girls_. I always have. I like girls like Nanami... with curves and boobs and pretty hair... not guys like Komaeda with porcelain skin and pretty hair and a nice ass that you can see the perfect outline of through his boxers...

_ What the fuck am I saying?!  _

“Actually, Komaeda... I’m sorry but... I’m not feeling well.”

He jerks upright, with the most confused look on his face I’ve ever seen.

“Huh? But... Hinata-kun...?”

I can’t control myself anymore. These thoughts I’m having... the things I’m saying... Komaeda, what have you _done to me...?!_

“I’m sorry, I really am. I want to spend time with you... but—“

“But what? You just... suggested going out together, then changed your mind after I asked—“

“—I didn’t! I’m just... not feeling well right now!”

His raised eyebrow transforms into a furrowed one...

Crap. I’ve angered him.

“... I see. I’m guessing no one ever told you that honesty is always the best policy, Hinata-kun...” He sighs deeply, then collects his pillow as he leaps to his feet and slides his shoes back on with ease. “... I hate lies. Lies are so riddled with despair... if you don’t want to be around me, I’d understand. After all, it is much worse to give someone false hope and crush it, than to just outright confess you aren’t interested in them. I really thought we shared a special bond, too... _How unlucky_.”

“Komaeda, wait, please list—“

Before I know it, he’s slammed the front door behind him. I collapse back into my bed... my appetite completely lost.

For fuck’s sake... why did I just go and screw things up like that?! I acted so weird... over _what_? I’ve made myself look even more suspicious now...

I spend the remainder of my evening alone, in my room. I snack rapidly on my potato chips from the vending machine at the supermarket, shoving them in my mouth but not really savouring the taste...

I retrace my actions from the last three days, trying to piece together what the hell is actually happening to me. God, this whole experience could be made so much easier if I just had my memories...

... but, then again, maybe it’s better that I don’t have them. Maybe not knowing what my talent was or how I came to be on this island is better than the truth. However... all of the possible scenarios I can think of are driving me positively insane. 

The only times my mind was quiet was chatting away with Komaeda on that first evening... and in bed today... but then my brain was too busy trying to make sense of the other things I’ve been feeling around him. I can’t say I’ve got any other experience to compare Komaeda with, since I don’t recall having friends before... at least, not close friends. Not the kind I would share a bed with, cuddling each other like we’re more than just classmates...

I swear I could write an essay on all of the thoughts in my mind right now. But... it’s late. 

I brush my teeth, and hop in the shower, in hopes of clearing my head.

The warm water pelts down onto my skin, soothing me. I close my eyes... and gently scrub lotion into my body... it’s the same lavender scent that surrounded Komaeda...

No. Don’t think of him. Think of someone else.

I try thinking of Nanami.

Yeah... my type. A cute girl... With my eyes shut and my imagination running wild, I try picturing her naked, in the shower with me...

She would kiss me sweetly, her hands venturing down to cup my cock like a joystick... then begin rubbing my length slowly, staring down with an impressed look on her face...

That’s right... I’d be really hard... and want to fuck her against the tiles...

Did you _hear_ that, little Hajime?

I’d be hard.

_Hard_.

Rock _solid_.

Like _steel_.

...

Ugh, this is no use... I’m pretty much still flaccid.

_Think, Hajime, think_. If not Nanami... then Tsumiki, perhaps...?

I try again, jacking myself off with full force. I think of each girl in turn, my hand jutting back and forth even more ferociously with each improvised scenario I conjure up in my mind. Tsumiki’s boobs with my rod rocking between them... Mioda’s vocal chords vibrating on my shaft as it’s encased in her mouth... Sonia bent over while I spank her royal ass... a wild threesome with Koizumi and Saionji...

Nothing’s working.

“FUCK!” I cry, banging my free wrist against the wall.

I stare down at my useless member in disappointment. 

I’ve done this before... masturbated, I mean. Heck, I’ve done this multiple times... why isn’t it working _now_? 

I give up.

...

Actually... _no_. I _won’t_ give up. 

I just need... a different approach.

Okay... don’t worry, Hajime. No one can hear your thoughts... this is a private bathroom, with no one around. Just me, by myself, in the shower. No one can see me. No one can hear me.

Letting my eyelids drift closed once more, I let the image of one more classmate enter my mind.

I picture them in the shower next to me. Their naked body sliding against mine as we share a soaking wet embrace. They lean in to greet my lips with a soft kiss... only to press against them a little more intensely, both of us daring to experiment by intertwining soft, massaging tongues. 

They’d be muted moans escaping from our lungs, echoing off the tiled walls, only masked by the sound of the pelting droplets of water hitting the floor of the tub. Their soft hands would start to wander down my exposed body... ghosting over my cock, teasing me with the prospect of touching, leading to more. My dick would twitch as they solidify their sturdy grip on my erect girth.

They lean their messy, flopped hair into my flattened brunette spikes, sucking on the sensitive side of my neck. As their wrapped palm begins to slide along my fully erect length, they’d knowingly smirk. I let go of my control, groaning as I willingly thrust into their grip, holding onto them, thoroughly relishing every moment of their touch.

And now, just as I feel myself on the verge of orgasm, I’d feel their hot breath upon my earlobe as they whisper to me...

They’d whisper... “ _Hinata-kun..._ ”

_ FUUUUCK—! _

... Cum. Cum _everywhere_.

Shit, it won’t stop!

My dick is just... spurting my juices like crazy. All over the tub. Flowing down the drain.

_Fuckfuckfuck_.

As I collapse to the floor, out of breath, eyes wide in shock, my inner conscience returns... and it’s screaming.

What. The. Fuck. Just. _Happened?!_

Did I... did I really just... thinking about... _them_?

About... _him_...?

...

I can barely see through the steam... but I wobble to my feet, turning the faucet, switching off the shower.

I feel... numb. Like I’ve had some kind of life-changing revelation... like I’ve committed some sort of crime... like I’ve lost sight of my identity.

I should sleep. 

I snatch the towel, and dry myself off with haste, not wanting to witness the sight of my horny, naked body. I’ve just had a shower, and yet I’ve never felt so filthy.

Now dry, I rush to pull on my night-shirt and boxers, then flop out on the sofa. I refuse to get back into the bed... if I crawl back into the very space we shared earlier, my brain will run even more of a riot.

Usami’s nighttime announcement flickers onto the TV screen, and the room is plunged into darkness as soon as brief message is finished. 

Wow... I did nothing today. No breakfast, no tasking, no trips. And yet... I’m so fucking exhausted.

Komaeda Nagito... what is it about you that I am... _attracted_ to?

And what do I do next...?

I suppose... that’s a conundrum... for tomorrow...


	4. DAY 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Hajime is hung up over the fact he accidentally upset his newfound friend, Komaeda Nagito... and the fact he secretly masturbated while thinking about him in the shower. Awkward.
> 
> It’s the first day off for the students on the island. With Komaeda out of question as a possibility for a date, Hinata spends some time with Souda Kazuichi. Well, that’s until Usami shows up... Hinata should know better than to exchange Trip Tickets with someone without using them! It’s looking like Hinata and Komaeda may have to kiss and make-up... will they do that? And will they do that... literally?

I hardly got one wink of sleep last night.

My mind was constantly plagued with the thought of what I did yesterday... _in the shower..._

And the fact that I had pissed off Komaeda.

It wasn’t my intention to fall out with him. Actually, I feel entirely awful knowing that he’s upset with me. But I can’t just go up to him and apologise... _can I?_

Today is Sunday — our first day off. Usami explained in the televised morning announcement that there will be no tasking today... so we can spend today however we please.

I can’t sit alone in my room anymore after yesterday... I need to get some air, and take my mind off things.

I pass Nanami in the lobby on the way to breakfast. She’s unsurprisingly playing pinball... again. Except this time... she’s not alone. Tsumiki is sat by her side... Nanami is teaching her how to play.

... Even _Nanami_ is making friends now...

The only two people I have spent an extended amount of time with so far has been Nanami and Komaeda — well, mostly Komaeda. In such a short period, I’ve gotten closer to Komaeda than I have probably ever gotten closer to anyone in my life. I’m sure don’t remember ever cuddling in bed with another person before... what a crazy day that was.

I briefly consider asking Nanami and Tsumiki if they’ve seen Komaeda yet this morning... but as I go to advance toward them, all of the distasteful fantasies from last night in the shower come rushing back to haunt me...

“Hey, Hinata! You’re up early!” Souda calls out from behind me.

“Ah hey, Souda, what’s up?” My words flew from my mouth in a hurry as I spin on my heels to face the grinning mechanic. 

“Bro, nothing! Just getting some breakfast. Hey... why are your cheeks so _red_? You feeling okay?!” His eyebrows furrow in an inquisitive stare... I realise too late that I’m still blushing from my memories of... what I did... in the shower...

I aggressively shake my head.

“No, no, I’m fine! It’s just... hot in here. Let’s head upstairs.”

“... _Okaaay_... some grub sounds good to me, dude! Maybe we could hang out after breakfast too?”

Hanging out with Souda... doesn’t sound like a bad idea. After all, I can’t spend time with any of the girls thanks to my embarrassing, indecent thoughts of their naked bodies in the shower flooding back... and I definitely don’t think Komaeda wants to see me. So... killing time with the razor toothed greaser sounds like my most sensible option.

“Sure! I’d like that.”

* * *

Komaeda didn’t show to breakfast...

I can’t help worrying about him.

But I didn’t want to act unfair toward Souda, so I put my focus into trying to enjoy my Sunday morning with him as much as possible.

After some orange juice and fried eggs, we head over to the beach. Apparently, we weren’t the only ones who had the sun, sea and sand in mind, though... Sonia, Mioda, Tsumiki and even Nanami are playfully splashing away at each other in the sea in barely modest bikinis. It’s the exact kind of sight you would expect to see in a seedy men’s magazine.

I’m very surprised to see Nanami swimming around, too... I didn’t think the ocean (or even the fresh air) would be her thing. I clearly don’t have her as sussed out as I initially thought.

“I thought we could only use our Trip Tickets with _one_ other person...” I ponder aloud, loosening my tie to accommodate the soaring heat.

Souda plonks himself down onto the dunes, stripping off his lime green overalls to reveal a skimpy pair of tight, black swim shorts.

“Dude, I know... the rules suck. We’ve all come to the same place anywa— _HOLD ON_!” Souda’s pupils shrink as his eyeballs almost pop from his skull. He scuttles over to me, his tongue hanging from his bottom lip like a rabid dog.

“Hinata, brooo... this ain’t a _bad_ thing. The girls have clearly discovered a handy loophole...”

“Well, yeah... they’ve paired up, but the four of them have just hit the same location—“

“— well, duh, that’s obvious! I meant a loophole for _us_ , my man... we only have to find out where the chicks are heading off to each day... then you and me partner up, and hit the same spot! We’ll start by admiring them from afar... then, each day, we’ll approach a little closer... until they get used to our presence. Then, when we’ve got them friendly, we’ll accidentally start splashing them, and making them wet... in _more_ ways than one...”

“Souda, I’m pretty certain that’s sexual harassment and illegal in most countries, including this island. Usami won’t be a happy bunny.”

He panics.

“N- _NOO_! NOT LIKE _THAT_! B-besides... I only have eyes for Sonia-san, so...”

“That doesn’t make being a pervert okay, you know. It’s just creepy... why don’t you just talk to her, instead?” I remove my shirt, and sit down next to him, squinting my eyes in the bright sun to see clearly.

“Well... I’ve already tried that,” he admits, “it didn’t go too well... she turned down a date with me for that Tanaka dude. The only reason she ain’t with him now is because him and his 4 rodents are laid out in bed, exhausted. I can bet my finest engine build that she’ll meet up with him later, though. Just you watch.”

“Hmm... what if you buy her a present instead? Something she’ll like?” I suggest. 

Souda’s extortionately wide grin returns, clearly fond of the idea. “Okay... I’m listening, bro! What would Sonia like, I wonder... hmm...”

“You could always ask one of the other girls, maybe they’ll know.” I lay back in the sand, succumbing to the intense heat.

“Dude, you’re a genius! Thank you. I’ll deffo be keeping you around more. Clearly you’re a chick magnet!”

What the _fuck_...?!

“M-me...?! A... _chick_ magnet? Um... I don’t think that’s quite accurate... I’ve never had a girlfriend in my life.”

He shoots me an expression of authentic shock... is it really _that_ surprising?

“For real? But you’re like, actually good looking and smart and I would’ve thought the girls would lap that all up!”

“Er... thanks, I guess?” I’m highly certain that Souda isn’t flirting as his tone is too straightforward, but it’s still such a complimentary statement that I can’t quite comprehend. I’m not used to being praised like that...

“No problem. We’re bros, now, okay? I scratch your back, you scratch mine, that kinda thing. You help me win a sweet date with Sonia-san, and I’ll try and help you with — Er, that’s a good question, actually... just which lucky lady _do_ you have your sights set on, Hinata?”

Hah — they’re _lucky_ alright. Just not a _lady_...

Oh shit. There I go again. Thinking about him...

I can’t hesitate. Make something up.

“Nanami.” I answer, my voice more monotone than usual in order to maintain my poker face.

Souda squeals in the excitement of my apparent revelation. “Ooooh, the gamer babe? You got mighty fine taste, my friend! She’s got some major boobs, just like Sonia-san! You could just take your nose and dive right i—“

“Souda, have you seriously checked out all of the chest sizes written on the Report Card, or have you actually been perving?” This guy... seriously needs to be less obvious.

“Pfft! Gimme a break, Mr 91cm!” He playfully shoves my shoulder, also confirming my suspicions to be unfortunately correct.

We spent the next hour sunbathing, and more or less exclusively discussing Sonia — and by “ _we_ ”, I mean just Souda rambling on while I listened. Well... I wasn’t entirely paying attention, if I’m perfectly honest with myself. There’s someone I just can’t get out of my head...

“Hey, Souda... can I ask you something?” I nervously drag my fingers through the fine sand.

“Sure, pal, what’s eating ya?”

“Have you always known you were into girls?” I blurt out the question as hastily as possible, trying not to behave too weirdly.

“Of course! Chicks are my way of life. Apart from machinery, of course. Athough... even machines are referred to as she and her! I just can’t escape the _laaaadies_!”

“So... you’ve never even had fantasies about any guys? As in, while... sorting yourself out, kind of thing?”

“... Is there something you wanna tell me, dude? Have  _ you _ ?” Souda’s tone turns defensive, as if I’ve overstepped his privacy.

“N-no! Of course not. I’m actually asking for... someone else.”

That caught Souda’s busybody attention span.

“Ooooh... who is, Hinata?! Who’s playing for the opposite team?! As my bro, you gotta tell me!!!” He is practically steaming with excitement.

I’m so fucking stuck. What do I say?!

I can’t say Komaeda... I don’t want him disliking me anymore than he already does. Someone else... hmm... who comes across as bisexual? Hanamura is _too_ obvious... and Kuzuryu would legitimately kill me if I said him, so...

“Tanaka.” I squeak. I will probably regret this later.

Souda almost tumbled over backward, as if my revelation had hit him hard in the chest.

“Duuuuude... _FOR REAL_?! When did he tell you this...?!”

“You can’t tell anyone, okay? He told me in confidence. I feel bad I’ve even told someone else...”

“But, Hinata, bro... this is a great opportunity for me! If I told Sonia-san, she’d probably favor me more... riiiiiight?”

“Um... not necessarily. Some girls are into that BL stuff. Like...  _ really _ into it. And I did hear Sonia say at breakfast the other day that she watches anime...”

“Hey, Hinata... what if _ I  _ dated Tanaka? Would _that_ turn Sonia on?” 

What the actual fuck...?! 

Souda is one determined guy... I’ll give him that. Are there any lengths he _won’t_ go to for the Ultimate Princess? 

“I don’t think that would be very fair on Tanaka if you’re just using him to get someone else.”

“Ugh... who cares about his feelings?! He’d probably marry all four of his rats if he could!”

“Souda, I—“

“HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!”

Before I could finish... Usami bounces up out of nowhere, extending her paw(?) with clenched magic stick. I wish I could say I’m surprised, or pissed, but... she might have just done me a favor.

“WAAAAAAAAHHH!!! NOT AGAIN!!! You’re seriously gonna give me a heart attack!” Souda cried in retaliation, falling down with his legs flailing about in the air.

“What’s wrong, Usami?” I curiously inquire.

Although her stuffed animal face isn’t technically capable of conveying emotion... she somehow looks _very_ angry. 

“This just won’t do! Hajime, you can’t give out Trip Tickets to your classmates and not actually use them! That is cheating and very, very bad!” She bonks me on the head with her magic stick.

“Ow! That hurt!” I exclaim, rubbing the wound.

“Good! Just like my feelings!”

“Hey, do robots even have feelings?” inquires Souda... only to receive a second bonk to his beanie.

“HEEEEY! What did I do?!”

“I will not tolerate either of you disrespecting your loveable, squeezably soft teacher!”

Only now, after the whole time myself and Souda have been sat on the beach, do the girls notice us. They’re maniacally giggling at the scene unfurling. I’m positive we’re not gaining any substantial street cred with them right now.

Not that _I_ personally care, of course. Souda, on the other hand... he can probably wave goodbye to the chance of a date with Sonia.

Usami turns her attention to me, her teeny eyebrows(?) furrowed.

“Hajime... don’t you be going anywhere! I am going to be back in a breeze! _Bibbidi bobbidi bibbidi bobbidi_ —“

As she chants her near copyright infringement of an incantation, the rabbit begins to fly away...

... and when she returns 5 minutes later by foot(?)... she’s pulling a resistant Komaeda along in tow.

“...H-hey!” Komaeda protests, looking equally displeased, especially when his eyes meet mine.

“Usami... what’re you doing?” 

She throws Komaeda onto his knees in front of me... she’s unexpectedly strong. “You two are going on a date... RIGHT NOW! I shall be watching on the cameras to make sure, too, so don’t be thinking you can disobey your adorable teacher who is sweet like milk! Have fun! _Love, love~!_ ”

... And with that, she bounces away, leaving Komaeda rubbing his sore knees on the ground.

Souda is still in shock from the scene. “Seriously... what the _fuck_ just happened?!”

“Er... it’s a long story, Souda. Don’t worry about it.”

“N’awwww... but now I _AM_ worried!”

I approach Komaeda, offering him my hand to help him up.

“I don’t need your help, Hinata-kun.” He steadily regains his balance, standing up without taking my grip, leaving my hand hanging in the air.

“... Okay. Well... I don’t think we can actually get out of this, so...”

Komaeda glances at me and Souda awkwardly... then across to the group of girls in bikinis... then back to Souda and me, bare-chested.

I’ve just realised what this looks like.

“At least put your clothes back on.” He quips, huffing as he turns on his heels to walk away.

I scurry to grab my tie and shirt, then hurry after him.

“Wait! Let me explain.”

Komaeda reaches the entrance path... then stops in his tracks.

“I don’t care about what you were doing with Souda-kun, if that’s what you’re about to apologise for. Do what you like.”

With his back to me, and the others out of earshot, I launch into my apology.

“That’s not it! And... it wasn’t how it looked. Souda’s the one who dragged me to the beach. Anyway... I’m so sorry about yesterday. It’s just...” I take a deep exhale. “... I’m scared.”

“Of what?” He answers, still facing the other way.

“Of... how I feel.”

“... What do you mean by _that_ , Hinata-kun?” He finally rotates to face me. His expression is still riddled with emotion, but... it’s softened, somewhat.

I kind of know what I want to say... but the words are struggling to come out. Why is this so _hard_?

“Look... I’ll explain later. How about we actually use the Trip Tickets first?”

“Okay... but you’re gonna still have to talk to me, so—“

“The movie theater. Let’s watch a movie.” I immediately suggest. After all, if we’re sat concentrating on a movie, we won’t be talking.

I’m not sure if Komaeda realises what I’m doing... but he nods his head, and we promptly head for the third island.

* * *

  
We settled on an old mystery movie we have both never seen before. Komaeda’s mood with me is still a little frosty, but... he doesn’t seem to be completely loathing the date. 

We take our seats in the back row — we’re the only ones here.

I’m thankful that the loud speakers drown out the sound of my racing heartbeat... and that Komaeda is distracted by the screen, so I can steal some glances toward him... the ever-changing flashing colors dance as they reflect off of his light hair, his green-gray irises sparkling. 

_ He’s really pretty. _

I’ve literally never thought that about a boy before... but he is. 

Damn — I can’t focus on the film with him here. What if he wants to discuss the plot afterward? I’ve not been taking any of it in!

Luckily for me... Komaeda’s head starts leaning off to the side, and his eyes begin to drift close... he’s sleepy.

His head of soft creamy-white waves fall directly onto my shoulder.

I could shove him awake...

Instead, I feel a smile creep onto my face. My arm extends around him... he’s so warm, not at all like his outwardly pale appearance. I cuddle him close, resting my own head stop his. His hair is so fluffy... it reminds me of cotton candy. 

Maybe... this isn’t so bad? I mean... cuddling with him... it feels so nice. So, so good...

Oh shit — I’m hard.

I’m sat in the back row of a movie theater, cuddling a guy, with a raging boner.

NO! I’m _not_ gay!

I’m just horny because of the beautiful leading lady in the movie we’re watching... yeah. That’s totally it.

I try my best to throw my entire attention span into the film. The leading man is kissed by the gorgeous woman as they bid each other goodnight...

... then, as he goes to bed... a man crawls through the window. A fight ensues! 

There’s, punching, kicking, wrestling...

Then kissing.

WHAT. THE. _FUCK..._?

WHAT KIND OF MOVIE _IS_ THIS, EXACTLY...?!

The description was a “heart-throbbing thriller with plenty of twists and turns...” 

The two males become even more passionate... falling back onto the bed, dramatically tearing off each other’s clothes, unveiling just what is hidden beneath their pants... 

Two massive, veiny cocks.

Oh fuck — this is a _porno_ , isn’t it?!

WHY IS THERE PORN IN A MOVIE THEATER ON AN ISLAND WHERE THERE’S A BUNCH OF STUDENTS?!

My entire body is sent into a state of panic and perspiration as I am forced to watch one man shove his entire shaft into the other’s perked ass, both parties aggressively grunting as the erotic scene continues to unfurl.

Shit... with all of this noise, Komaeda will wake up!!!

I’m helpless. There is literally nothing I can do but watch in silence, hoping, wishing and praying that Komaeda is in a very deep sleep.

The actors begin to mewl and moan even louder as the pace picks up. They call out each other’s names as the antagonist takes a fistful of the protagonist’s hair, holding it back as he pounds his insides over and over and o—

“Hinata-kun?”

“AAAAAAAAAHHHH?!?!”

Oh.

I was dreaming.

Wait — why the _FUCK_ was I dreaming about... that?!

My sudden outburst caused Komaeda to jump in his seat.

“Are you okay? Bad dream?”

“N-no... Er, I mean, yeah...”

“Ah... sorry to hear that, Hinata-kun. Maybe we shouldn’t have come to the movie theater if we’re both tired...” he stretches up, yawning. I wonder when the movie ended? Have we been sat here asleep for minutes, or hours? I can’t tell.

But, either way... the screen is blank, me and Komaeda are both awake, and it’s high time we left.

We reach the lobby... my stomach aggressively rumbles.

“Um... wanna grab a hotdog or something before we head back?” I offer, casually eyeing up the food stand containing freshly cooked sausages, bread rolls and assorted flavors of popcorn.

“Sure. I haven’t eaten today, after all.”

“Oh yeah... that’s right, you weren’t at breakfast.”

“So... you noticed my absence, Hinata-kun?” Both of us pick out our food, then take a seat in the nearby cafe chairs.

“Of course. We have spent every breakfast together so far, after all. I thought that I had really pissed you off after yesterday... I’m so sorry...”

“... You did say. However... you never answered my question, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda takes one of the condiment bottles and draws a line of ketchup along his wiener.

“You mean... about sleeping together?” I had to take a big gulp. 

“Yep.” Komaeda lines up the hotdog with his mouth...

“Well... yeah. I don’t mind. I like spending time with you, after all... as long as it’s just platoni—“

I can’t quite finish my sentence, for I’m too distracted by the sight of Komaeda fluttering his light eyelashes down, sliding the hotdog past his lips, into the caverns of his mouth, as he moans around the length at the delicious taste...

“—fuck.”

He lifts his lids to peer at me curiously for the sudden cuss, mid-munch.

“Hrm?”

“Nofucking. UH I mean, um... damn it.”

“Are you okay, Hinata-kun? Is there something you wish to tell me? I don’t mind, whatever is bugging you... I’d just rather you be honest with me, like I said yesterday. Maybe I was a little hasty walking out on you myself, after all... I didn’t want to. In fact, I would’ve happily stayed with y—“

“Komaeda, are you _gay_?”

...

.....

Komaeda’s jaw drops, mid-bite.

Nothing but awkward stares ensue for the next few moments.

I break the silence with yet another fumbled apology.

“... Sorry. That was personal, I shouldn’t have asked...”

“Are you asking me if I am attracted to _men_ , Hinata-kun?”

“Well... yeah. But don’t worry, you don’t have to answ—“

“Hope, Hinata-kun. _Hope_ is what attracts me.”

What the fuck does that even mean?

“... Hope?”

Komaeda smiles, looking down at his half-eaten frankfurter with sweet contempt.

“Although... if a man had a strong hope, a hope that could overcome any despair, a hope so strong, so dazzlingly bright... I would find that man the most attractive human being of all~.”

Well, guess I have my answer then. Definitely, 100%, without a doubt... _gay_.

Komaeda breaks his sudden daydream to glance up at me with wide, worrisome eyes.

“Does this mean Hinata-kun likes me less now?”

“What? No! Of course not! What kind of dick would I be if I liked you less just because you’re... the way you are? Komaeda, I... I really like you. We haven’t been together on this island long, but... you’re my favorite person to spend time with. I’m just never bored when I’m with you. But...”

“...But what?”

“Like I said earlier... I’m scared.”

Komaeda places his hotdog back on the plate... and reaches his hand across to touch mine.

“Don’t be. I think I understand now... and you don’t need to worry. I won’t try anything with you, if you don’t want to. I’m surprised you would even consider the possibility of talentless trash such as myself being anything more than a mere nuisance!”

My hand almost instinctively squeezes his, holding it tight. “You can say some strange things sometimes, and you’re certainly unique in your ways, but... you could never be a nuisance to me. I promise.”

I’ve never seen Komaeda smile so much like he is right now. It’s the most beautiful sight. Seeing him so happy... and because of me...

Fuck. I’m thinking of him like he’s my girlfriend, or something. 

He’s my friend. Nothing more, nothing less. He just happens to be attractive. Boys can be good looking. I can acknowledge that fact without wanting to have sex with them. Yeah... that’s right. Get your head straight, Hajime.

And yet... watching Komaeda engulf that sizzling wiener in his mouth... the pleasant sounds he was making... made me wish that hot dog was my cock...

OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD—!

SHUT UP, BRAIN! I’m just ridiculously horny from that god damned weird dream!!!

I quickly chomp down on my own hot dog, almost choking in the process. I slurp down some soda and stand to my feet. 

“Ready to head back?”

Komaeda follows suit. “Sure. And... Hinata-kun?”

“Yeah?”

He grins again. “Thank you. For being honest with me.”

He holds out his hand. I stare at it for a brief moment before realising why he’s suspending it in the air before me.

I take it... and we walk hand in hand all the way back to the hotel.

Komaeda’s cottage is only a couple of doors away from mine, but as it’s a little further down the path, I walk him to his first. 

He glances down at our interlocked palms... neither of us really wanting to let go of the other.

“Hinata-kun...”

“...”

Our faces meet in the darkness. His silhouette, so striking through the shadows. His lips grow closer to my own... there’s a silence in the air, the only sound is the distant waves as I move my mouth to press against his. 

It’s all too fast, but I know what this is: a kiss.

We’re kissing.

And it feels so good, words can’t describe. My fingers raise to comb through his silky locks as we both quietly moan in unison through the massaging of our lips. He pokes his tongue a little, touching my own. It’s a strange sensation, but one that sends happy jolts of electricity throughout my entire body.

He’s the first to pull away.

“Sorry... got carried away.”

“It’s okay... So did I~.”

Damn. I can’t stop smiling. I secretly hope that he can tell that too, through the leaks of starlight in the pitch black of night.

“Goodnight, Hinata-kun. I shall sleep well tonight~.”

“Yeah... me too. G’night.”

We finally part ways as he disappears behind his cottage door. I stare at it for a few moments before dragging my feet along the short path to my own.

My fingers raise to touch my lips — they’re still warm and wet from the interaction with Komaeda’s. 

So... _that’s_ what a kiss feels like.

My heart is throbbing, pulsing my blood around my body at 1000mph. 

I could’ve kissed him again... and again, and _again_...

I’m so giddy, I collapse on my bed. 

I can’t even deny facts anymore.

Komaeda Nagito... I want him. Fuck, I want him so bad. I want to know everything about him. I want us to be closer than close. I want to run my hands through his gorgeous hair as we make out under the stars. I want to make passionate love to him while no one watches. 

So, yeah... I’m definitely gay. But I’m not complaining. I will happily be gay with Komaeda... 

For the first time since coming to this island, I know I’ll be having sweet dreams tonight.


	5. DAY 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Komaeda FINALLY kiss... is this the start of a budding romance?
> 
> Well, it could be... if Hinata hadn’t gone and lied to Souda about who he has a crush on. Souda, believing himself a great confidant and wingman... has set Hinata up on a date with Nanami!
> 
> Luckily, Hinata has a plan that will appease both Nanami and Komaeda, so that they can all spend their free time together after tasking... will it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in the release of this chapter — I had a LOT of material I wanted to include, and you’ll see what I mean when you read...
> 
> This chapter is mostly fluff but don’t worry — there’s a nice little smutty surprise at the end as a reward for reading the whole thing and being patient! *winks*
> 
> Enjoy!

I awoke cuddling my pillow tight in my arms... and a smile on my face, as the memory of last night replays over and over in my mind...

Me and Komaeda... we _kissed_.

It was only brief... it lasted a matter of seconds. But it left such an impression on me. I now understand what it truly means to have butterflies in your stomach.

I rush to get ready... I want to see him again as soon as possible.

I power-walk to the hotel lobby.

Strange... there’s no Nanami playing pinball today.

Never mind — I didn’t rush here to see Nanami. 

I hastily climb the stairs, almost falling over in the process. I stretch my neck to peer past the banister, desperate to see a flicker of wavy-white hair...

Instead, I’m greeted by Souda.

“Hinata! Bro! OHHH, you are gonna be so thrilled with me! Wanna hear why?!”

Good fucking lord — what has Souda been up to?!

“Um... I guess?”

Souda hops about excitedly, looking proud of himself for whatever reason that may be. He creeps close to my ear, quickly looking over his shoulder at the other gathered students before whispering to me rather loudly:

“I told Nanami that you got the hots for her, dude... and she’s game!”

...

.....

“You... did... _WHAT_?!”

Souda grins, baring his abnormally sharp teeth as he relaxes his grubby hands behind his beanie.

“I told ya I got your back, bro! Forget Ultimate Mechanic... you can call me the Ultimate Wingman~!” He whistles gleefully, completely oblivious to the mess he’s caused.

I... don’t know what to say. I’m stood at the top of the staircase, frozen in place, unable to move. My anxiety steals my breath from me as a cold sweat trickles down my forehead. 

“Er... you okay, man? You’ve got a date with gamer chick later, so don’t go pukin’ now!”

“What?!”

“Yeah! I scored you some quality time with Nanami! But, no need to thank me... I’m just makin’ sure that we all do what that chihuahua thing says about bonding or whatever so we can bust out of this island soon! 50 days of making random crap is kinda extreme, after all!”

Urgh... he’s actually got a point. The sooner we all become closer, the sooner we get to go home...

But I’ve finally tasted some happiness here... with Komaeda. I realise that maybe I’m _not_ in such a hurry to leave, after all... 

I avert my stare from Souda to take a look at who is actually gathered at breakfast — and there he is. Komaeda, sat by himself... again. Blushing as he awkwardly waves a palm at me.

I smile back, happy to see him. But, unfortunately... Nanami is doing the exact same thing.

For the first time, she’s not playing a game console at breakfast.

I can’t be rude toward her... so I wave at her too.

For fuck’s sake, Souda... _why did you open your big mouth?!_

As I grab some food... I internally scold myself for thinking I could even trust Souda for one moment not to blab. This same guy was so openly perving on the girls yesterday at the beach... I should’ve known that his one endgame is to get a girlfriend. And he thinks he’s gaining a friend in me by helping me do the same... therefore, I don’t even have the right to be angry with him. 

I should’ve just been honest... I should’ve just admitted that it’s Komaeda I like... Damn it.

I take my tray of orange juice and cereal and nervously approach Komaeda.

“Good morning, Hinata-kun...” he greets me with a crooked smirk, and a rosy hue across his cheeks.

“Morning, Komaeda.” I take a seat opposite him. He tucks some strands of pale, silky locks behind his ear.

“So... did you... sleep well?”

“Yeah”, I grin. “I did. You?”

“Yep. I had something nice to dream about, for a change. Although... yesterday evening _wasn’t_ a dream... was it?”

“Nope. _That_... definitely happened.”

The Lucky Student fiddles with the red cord of his parka. “Ah... I’m glad to hear that. Very glad, actually. I thought that, maybe, my luck was playing tricks on me again... teasing me with pleasant thoughts that weren’t true...”

“Komaeda, listen... _I liked it._ ”

His eyes widen, larger than ever. “Liked _what_ , Hinata-kun?”

Ah... he’s playing dumb. He knows full-well what I meant. He just wants me to _say_ it...

“You know...” I whisper, leaning toward him, making sure no one else can hear me. “The... k-kiss...”

His smile spreads wide, his cheeks darkening a deeper shade of red. “Ahhh... well, Hinata-kun... knowing that I could ever satisfy you with my pathetic lips... _makes me happier than ever~_.”

I feel his foot ride against my leg under the table... rubbing my calf up and down affectionately. I feel those butterflies returning, furiously flapping their wings against my insides, causing my heart to skip a beat. Even just his slight touch has me feeling dizzy.

I check to see if anyone is watching... all the other students seem very occupied within their own conversations. Souda is chatting away to Hanamura and Nidai... Mioda is gossiping away to Koizumi, Saionji and Tsumiki... The only other person who is looking my way... is Nanami.

“Um... Komaeda... I need to confess something.”

“Sure. I’ll listen to anything you wish to talk about, Hinata-kun.”

“Well... okay. Just promise you’ll listen to everything before judging me... okay?”

He hums in thought before giving me an affirming nod. “Of course.”

“Well... I may have lied to Souda yesterday...”

“Oh, Hinata-kun, didn’t I say that I dislike lies?”

“Yeah... you did, and I’m sorry. I’ve made such a mess...”

He suddenly grabs my hand from underneath the table... and squeezes it, just like he did yesterday at the movie theater. “It’s okay. Just explain what happened and _maybe_ I’ll forgive you~.” He gives me a cheeky wink... I exhale deeply, a little relieved.

“Okay, well... he asked who I like on this island. Like, as in... want to date. And, I panicked... and said Nanami. But it’s not true! I promise! She’s nice, but... I want to spend my time with you.”

“Aww... really?”

“Of course! The trouble is... where I lied that I had a crush on Nanami... Souda’s set us up on a date. And... well, look at her, staring at me. I can’t say no...”

“... Oh. I see. Yes... that is quite the awkward predicament, Hinata-kun. Such a shame... I wanted to spend time with you, again...”

“You too, Komaeda. More than anything.”

Then... out of nowhere... a stroke of genius hits me.

“Wait!”

“Huh?!” Komaeda jumps in his seat.

“Komaeda... there is a way we can still spend time together today...”

“There is? Whatever it is... I’ll do it!”

I remember Souda’s cunning plan from yesterday... how he schemed up a crafty way of being with the girls, despite the only-two-people Trip Ticket rule... and how we could use that to our advantage...

“Komaeda... exchange Trip Tickets with Tsumiki today.”

Komaeda reacts the exact way I expected him to: confused.

“Huh? Why? I mean, Tsumiki-san is kind, but... she’s not _you_ , Hinata-kun.”

“Yeah... that’s the point. You ask Tsumiki out, and I do the same with Nanami... and we both go to the exact same date location... _together_.”

The realisation of my borrowed plan hits Komaeda. “... Ohhh... I see. _Very clever_ , Hinata-kun.”

I feel myself blush a little. “Well... I can’t really take the credit. That was kind of Souda’s idea too, at the beach yesterday.”

“Ahh... maybe Souda-kun is smarter than we think, after all.”

* * *

Today was the day we had to present Usami with a completed Flower Pin... it was easy as pie. She presented us with more Trip Tickets each, and gave us a new task objective: 2 Usami Coins.

We all went our separate ways to collect to gather the various items required for Usami’s request — today, me and Komaeda took cleaning duty so we wouldn’t wear ourselves out for later. We had already made a plan for us to meet the girls on the fourth island. Neither Tsumiki or Nanami knew that they wouldn’t be alone with us... which we decided was for the best.

I quickly spruce myself up when I’m finished cleaning, then head to the mouse-themed amusement park. 

Komaeda had already arrived early. “Well... If it isn’t my _not_ -date, here on time~.” He chuckles.

The corner of my mouth twitches into a half-smirk. “Yeah... no girls yet?”

“Nope. You’ve got me all to yourself after a—“

“H-hello, Hinata-san, K-Komaeda-san!”

“Hey, Hey.”

Tsumiki and Nanami had approached from behind me. Both girls are giggling.

“Fancy seeing you both here, Hinata-kun and Nanami-san... Tsumiki-san and I thought we’d be alone, but I’m glad you’re both here too. It’ll be even more fun exploring this place with the four of us!” Komaeda waves at them both, very convincing in his oblivious act.

“Yeah... this place is very big, after all. We’re less likely to get lost if we explore together, right?” I suggest.

Nanami seems a lot more confident today then on our last date. “I’m experienced with maps. I could help us keep track... I think.”

“Th-that would be a g-good idea, Nanami-san... I’m not good with d-directions... or with g-gravity...”

“Great!” Komaeda chimes in. “So... where to, first?”

“Hmm...” I ponder, raising a forefinger to my chin.

Ideally... it would be good if there was some way the girls could leave us for a bit... but that’s just me being selfish. I don’t want to use them just to get what me and Komaeda want... we should all focus on having some fun together, and then, hopefully, I can get Komaeda alone at the end of the day...

“How about we check out the castle? I’m curious about its design. Maybe there’s more info inside.”

“Amazing, Hinata-kun! You’re so perceptive.” Even though he’s technically on a date with Tsumiki, Komaeda’s still focusing all his attention on me...

The four of us take a wander inside the large chapel-like room inside the mouse-themed castle. It’s like something out of a fairy tale... there’s some odd looking spears on the wall. Komaeda eyes them up with Tsumiki cowering behind him. 

“Th-those don’t look very s-stable...”

“You’re right. It’s probably not a good idea for someone like me to be stood so close to such weapons... if they fell, we could both be impaled!” He cheerfully cackles.

“Eeek! Th-that’s scary!”

“Um, Komaeda... try not to scare Tsumiki away.” I slap my palm on my forehead. 

“Oh... sorry, Tsumiki-san. I didn’t mean to frighten you. I just thought I should be honest about the effects of my luck.”

“Your l-luck...?”

Ahhh... _I see what he’s doing._

He’s purposely putting Tsumiki off of him, so she won’t want to date him again.

What a crafty genius.

“Hey hey... maybe there’s treasure here.” Nanami suggests, then dillydallies off, wandering around tapping on bricks and peering under the pews.

We spend the next 10 minutes searching the place... but not finding anything too useful. 

“Shall we go try the rides here, instead? I wanna check out the carousel and stuff—“

“The carousel is great! That’s been my favourite ride ever since I was a kid. It’s the one ride I can go on without worrying too much.”

“The carousel? You mean that sparkling thing that spins around really slowly, right...? I-I want to ride it! I really want to ride it! I've only ever seen pictures of them... I've been wanting to ride one ever since I was a child. I can't believe I'm finally going to do it. I'm so, so happy...”

Just when almost _all_ of us were almost in unanimous agreement...

“The carousel, huh... To tell you the truth, I don't really know how to enjoy a carousel. Uh, I’m sorry if I fall asleep.”

... _Seriously_ , Nanami?

“Oh, um... I guess we can do something else, instead...”

“No, Hinata. You can ride the carousel with Komaeda and Tsumiki. I’ll just sit this one out.”

I look back over my shoulder at Komaeda with a sorrowful look. He gives me a forgiving nod as he realises that I can’t get out of spending some alone time with Nanami.

“No. I can’t do that. I asked you on this date, after all, and Komaeda asked Tsumiki, so... Wanna ride the rollercoaster instead?”

Nanami’s eyes lit up. I’ve never seen her this energetic before.

“Yep, sounds good!”

Tsumiki and Komaeda begin walking in the other direction. “We’ll meet up at the bench outside in half an hour, okay? Enjoy the rollercoaster!”

“Thanks... have fun on the carousel.”

... But not _too_ much fun, I enviously muse to myself...

* * *

Within half an hour, me and Nanami rode the rollercoaster, braved the haunted house, and grabbed some cotton candy from the food stand. I can’t help but be reminded of Komaeda’s hair when seeing the fluffy light confectionery...

We take a seat on the bench as we wait for Komaeda and Tsumiki to rejoin us.

“... This has been so much fun.” Nanami apprehensively tastes the cotton candy... then hums in approval as she delicately chews on it.

“Yeah... it has. You didn’t even fall asleep.” I laugh, remembering how our last date ended.

“Haha... yeah. It’s the longest I’ve gone without any video games, too.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah... I think.”

I bite into my stick of creamy-pink fluff. I can’t remember the last time I tasted something this sickly sweet.

“Hey... Hinata? Can I... ask you something personal?”

Oh wow, this is sudden.

“Yeah... what is it?”

“You... like Komaeda, right? Like... _really_ like him...?”

Oh shit... I’m _that_ obvious?!

“H-how did you know?”

She doesn’t answer verbally... she just smiles. And it’s genuine... not a trace of jealousy.

“I’m sorry about Souda, by the way. He got the wrong idea.” I admit.

“Don’t be. I knew it was too good to be true. I guess I just thought I’d indulge in being a little selfish... and spend time with you. I like you, Hinata.”

“Like... in what way?”

“Well...” She pulls her kitty-ear hood up over her flicky strawberry blonde locks, her cheeks turning rosy. “I was hoping we could be... friends. That would make me happy. Even if you would rather be spending time with Komaeda... I feel like I could learn a lot from someone like you. Is that... weird?”

“No, not at all!... I’m flattered. That’s so sweet of you, Nanami. And... it’s not that I’d rather spend time with Komaeda... I enjoyed hanging out with you, too...”

She rotates her head, her eyes fixing on mine. “Please, Hinata... don’t worry. I understand. And... I’ll help you... if I can. I’m not sure how exactly, but... I want to help all of my classmates be happy.”

“Huh? Y-you... mean that?”

“Yeah... that’s the whole point of this trip, isn’t it? To build bonds with each other... I’ll make sure that everyone completes the Class Goal by collecting all the Hope Fragments so they can all leave on the final day...”

“Um, Nanami... you mean _we_ , right? You’re our classmate too... you’ll be leaving with us. Unless you plan to play video games on this island, forever...”

“Ahahah... yeah. You’re right.” Although she wears a happy expression... I can’t help but notice a hint of sadness behind those large, pink irises... but that’s probably just my imagination.

“Hm? About which part?” 

“Hey guys... enjoying some cotton candy without us, are we?”

Komaeda and Tsumiki have returned. Both of them have beaming grins.

“Hey. How was the carousel?”

“Amazing! We rode it a few times... then went exploring. How about you two? Didn’t feel too sick from the rollercoaster, I see...”

I scoot up a little and let him sit next to me on the bench while Tsumiki takes the other side. Nanami offers her some cotton candy, which she politely declines.

I catch Komaeda up on what me and Nanami got up to while they were elsewhere.

“... Sounds like fun~.” I feel his hand secretly slip around my waist... my heart skips a beat at the touch. I almost drop my stick, but Komaeda catches it, and pops some of the sticky fluff in his mouth.

“Mmm... not bad.”

“Hey... did I _say_ you could steal?” I playfully nudge him, making him giggle.

“It’s getting late... we should head back soon.” Nanami finishes her stick, then stands up. “Hey, Tsumiki... Wanna head back with me?” Offers Nanami, holding her hand out for Tsumiki to pull herself up.

“Ah u-um... sure! I am... a little sleepy... after all...” She takes Nanami’s grip, rises to her feet and brushes down her apron.

Nanami looks back at me... and winks.

“We’ll go on ahead. See you guys tomorrow.”

Neither me nor Komaeda question their sudden departure, we just bid them farewell, waving. His arm is still around my waist, my heart having sudden palpitations from him being so close... feeling his breath upon my cheek.

“... _Finally~._ ” I feel his lips almost brushing against my skin. If I turned my head, our mouths would meet again...

“Komaeda...” I draw a deep breath, preparing myself to tell the truth. “Nanami knows.”

He backs up a few centimetres. “Huh? Knows what?”

My body flushes with the heat. “About me... _liking_ you.”

“You _like_ me, Hinata-kun?”

For _real_ , Komaeda...?!

“ _Of course_ I do! I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t!”

“Teheheh... just checking. Although... I’m not sure why. After all, I have no real discernible talent, my luck puts everyone in constant danger and... well... _look_ at me, Hinata-kun. I’m trash.”

He sinks his head low... my fingers take his chin, and raise it up so that we’re nose to nose. The moment feels so... intimate, as I hold him here before me.

“You’re _not_ trash to me.”

And, before I can think rationally about my next move... I greet his lips with my own, dropping my stick of half-eaten candy floss in the process. I curiously poke my tongue, swirling it to meet with his. The sensation is oddly welcoming, our tongues dancing together as we both sigh with pleasure. My hand travels up his parka sleeve, over his shoulder and combs through his wavy-haired scalp. 

“ _Mmm~_... you taste sweet, Hinata-kun.”

“Well... that’s obviously from the candy...”

He pulls me even closer, ready to go another round...

* * *

We must’ve been sat there, just making out, over and over for at least half an hour. Neither of us could get enough of the other. Our palms glossed over one another in turn, gently feeling up each other’s bodies through our clothes as our kissing grew more and more passionate... It was only when the sky became dark, we realised we should probably retire for the evening.

I threw the cotton candy in the nearby trash can so Usami couldn’t accuse me of littering, then took Komaeda’s hand.

“We should head back for the night, too...”

“I get to hold Hinata-kun’s hand?”

“Yeah. Unless you don’t want to?”

His hand squeezes mine tight. “No — of course I want to! Now it really _does_ feel like we’re on a proper date!”

My cheeks go toasty again. “Hey, before we go... did you wanna catch one last ride on the carousel... with me?”

He excitedly nodded. “Yes, I’d love that!”

We make our way over to the ride, hand in hand. Komaeda gasps at the twinkling lights.

“Wow... it’s even more beautiful in the dark... and calming. The way it goes up and down as it spins is so slow and relaxing. I never feel like I'm in danger at all... Plus, it doesn't look dangerous at all, unless it blows up or something!”

“That’s your first initial thought? You rank everything by how possibly _dangerous_ it could be?”

“Yeah... I have to be careful, because of my crappy talent. But this ride is safe enough... All right, let's get going! This is Nezumi Castle after all, so we need to ride the mouse first!”

He leads the way as he climbs into the mouse and pulls me in with him. It’s a very small carriage, so we cozy up together. The ride starts spinning... and yet all I can see is Komaeda’s thrilled face, beaming like an excited child... I’m so glad I can make him happy like this...

* * *

“Wow... that was amazing, Hinata-kun. I didn’t want it to end...”

We arrived back at the door of Komaeda’s cottage... he stretches his arms out, yawning.

“Maybe... _it doesn’t have to..._ ”

Komaeda’s eyes widen. “Huh?”

“Well... do you, er... wanna come to my cottage again?”

“As in... _right now_?”

I grin. “Yeah.”

He squeezes my hand tight. “ _Lead the way~._ ”

And so, I do, both of us pacing quickly to my cottage and eagerly opening the door. 

No sooner is the door slammed shut behind us, we’re back to exploring each other’s tongues.

Komaeda presses me up against the wall. My arms wrap underneath him, tugging him close. I can’t get enough of this feeling — someone wanting me like this, showering me in affection —

Oh, the shower. 

I just accidentally reminded myself of last time Komaeda was here... and what I thought about in the shower...

“Oh... _someone’s_ happy, _hmm~_?”

Fuck...! I’m hard again... _and he’s noticed!_

Komaeda’s hand is ghosting over the growing bulge in my pants as he sucks reverently on my neck...

“... Stop.” 

“Huh?”

I remove his hand from my groin.

“I... I’m not ready...”

“Not... ready? For what, Hinata-kun...?”

“I’m not ready for...” I harshly clear my throat, uttering the word under my breath, “... _sex_.”

Komaeda freezes in place with his jaw dropped open. “... _Oh_.”

“Sorry... This is all very new to me.”

Komaeda smiles, tenderly tucking a brunette spike behind my ear. “It’s okay, Hinata-kun... I’m a virgin, too. And... like I said before, I won’t push you into anything you don’t want to do. So... relax. Let’s just carry on kissing... but, if you do decide you want to touch me... _I’ll let you._ I _want_ you to touch me, Hinata-kun~...”

Despite my brain yelling at me to not get sexual... my dick is screaming the opposite. As Komaeda elegantly whispers of touching in my ear, I can feel my rod fidgeting around in my boxers.

I think... I _do_ want to touch him...

No... _I know I do._

As our smooches progress into something entirely more intimate, we stumble over to the bed. I fall on top of Komaeda... slipping my hands underneath his shirt to lay my palms bare against his bony chest. Both of us are panting in sheer lust and desire... 

I’m trying to hold back. But, having him pinned beneath me like this... willing to go along with whatever I desire to do to him...

_ For fuck’s sake!  _

Think rationally, Hajime... you barely know this guy. He could be a psychotic serial killer for all I know...

But no.

Komaeda isn’t like that.

He’s... a little _quirky_... but I know, deep down, through the way he so openly pours his soul into our kisses... that’s not him. 

He’s a good guy.

“Would you like me to take my clothes off, Hinata-kun?” He gleefully offers.

“Maybe just your jacket... and your t-shirt... and your jeans...”

“Teheheh... everything except my boxers, then~?”

“Y-yeah... if that’s okay with you. I’ll... do the same...”

“Good. I can’t wait to see your whole body, Hinata-kun~.”

He makes everything sound _so kinky_...

I temporarily lift myself off him, so I can remove my shirt. But then... I have a better idea.

“Can you... help me~?”

His smirk grows wide as he rushes to lean up on both arms. “Of course. I’m honoured you asked~.”

Fumbling to his knees, Komaeda kneels close, peering down as he carefully unknots my tie and unbuttons my shirt. He opens it up, peppering kisses along my chest.

“ _Mmm~_... _mmm~_... You have... such an... impressive chest... _Hinata-kun~_.”

His hands rise up... palms squeezing my pecks in turn.

“H- _hey~_... they’re uh... nothing special...”

Komaeda rears his head with a shocked expression.

“Are you serious? You’re so broad. There’s so much for me to touch... ah, I’m sorry if I’m embarrassing you. I just think your body is so...” he sighs dreamily, “... _amazing~_.”

He must’ve noticed how deeply red my cheeks are burning...

I divert my bashfulness by beginning to strip him, starting with his asymmetric green parka. I neatly toss it aside, then lift off his t-shirt. 

I can’t stop staring at his naked torso... even though we’re both guys, his is so different from mine. My fingertips trace along the outline of his ribcage... his ivory skin is so soft, so delicate, I feel like he should be labelled as fragile... 

“Heheh... _that tickles~_.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to... you can take off my jeans, if you like~.”

Ah. I knew that was coming... but I’m losing my mind at the thought of seeing his... _manhood_... through his boxers...

“Oh, you don’t have to, of cour—“

“—No. I want to. _Come here~_.”

And so, I muster my full courage... and attend to unzipping his jeans, helping him to wiggle out of them. Averting my eyes so I don’t panic, he returns the favour by doing the same for me.

We tuck ourselves under the covers, and cuddle up. Komaeda nuzzles his hair into me, a cute little purr escaping him like before.

“Wow... I’m so comfortable, I could fall asleep... but, at the same time, I don’t want to. Do you feel that way too?” He asks, his fingertips dancing along my chest.

“Yeah... I know exactly what you mean~.”

I kiss his forehead, earning me another sweet mewl.

Unfortunately... my dick is so uncomfortably stiff right now.

If I was on my own, I’d sort myself out with some tissues...

But I’m _not_ on my own.

Hmm... Komaeda’s getting sleepy, so...

Maybe... he won’t notice... if I brush up against him?

I try it, turning over so that my junk is touching against his thigh.

“ _Mmm~_...” he moans, his eyes half-closed, a faint smile on his lips. He clearly enjoyed that...

So I trace up a little higher this time... and I feel _it_.

I feel Komaeda’s cock against my own.

And... it feels weirdly _good_... 

Even though it’s through the two layers of our underwear material... I feel his member twitch.

Oh god... I wanna rub against him again... _repeatedly_...

Komaeda’s eyes remain shut as he lightly moans each time I try to discreetly move my shaft along his own. My hand slips down to grip his clothed asscheek as I roll on top of him. The sudden change in position causes him to open one eye.

“Everything okay, Hinata-kun~?”

“Oh yes... _everything’s just fine_...” another little rub... then another... fuck, this feels good...

“What... are you doing, exactly~?”

Oh shit — _he’s caught on._

“Er... I’ll be honest, I’m not so sure myself, but... this _does_ feel good for you too, _doesn’t it~_?”

He grins at me... rather seductively. “Yes, Hinata-kun. _Please continue~_.”

I can’t help but smirk too as I get some clarification. I carry on moving my hips as if thrusting them... holding on tight to Komaeda beneath me as he cries out a little louder...

“H-Hinata-kun... you’re... s-so _horny_... I _love_ it... _go faster~_...!”

Oh god... the begging... _I fucking love it_. I speed up, feeling such a delightful friction as our clothed cocks collide.

I begin almost attacking him with kisses across his shoulders as my brain is clouding with heightened arousal. 

“More... _please_ , Hinata-kun... pretend... _you’re inside me~_... _ngghh~_! Hinata-kun... I’m coming...!”

“OH F-FUCK, _KOMAEDA~_!”

I come.

I come... _in my fucking pants._

I think... from the way that Komaeda’s body is spasming... and the sticky sensation down there... _he did too_.

“F-fuck... s-sorry...” in a flurry of shame, I bounce off of him, facing the other way so that Komaeda doesn’t see my crimson cheeks.

“Don’t be sorry, Hinata-kun... _I enjoyed it~._ ” His arm wraps around me, pulling me into a gentle spooning position. I can _definitely_ feel the wet patch through the fabric, now...

“I don’t know what came over me...”

“Well, whatever it was... it felt amazing. I just hope that... one of these days, when you feel ready... _you’ll come inside me instead~_.”

“H-oh, _fuck~_!”

“What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing...” Nothing except his sensual voice making my dick spurt even _more_ of my juices in my underwear, that is...

“Ah, okay... Hinata-kun, can I ask you something?”

“Hmm?”

“Does this mean we’re... _more_ than friends, or... is that me pushing my luck?”

Oh... wow. I’m only just _now_ weighing up how I should sum up my relationship with Komaeda...

“Well... I would say that we’re definitely more than friends...” After all, I don’t usually rub my dick up against my acquaintances... “but... I do want to know more about you, Komaeda. Like, I know the little things, like what food you enjoy and about your luck, how you got into Hope’s Peak, that kind of thing... but what about your family?”

“Ah... I thought you might ask about that, eventually...” I sense an uneasiness in him...

“Oh, sorry... I shouldn’t have asked.”

He strokes along my side, holding me tight.

“No, it’s okay. I don’t have any living relatives. My parents died a long time ago, when I was still in elementary school. It was just another example of my luck cycle...”

“I’m... so sorry to hear that, Komaeda...” I turn over to meet with him face to face. I want him to see my sympathies so he can be comforted... “But... what do you mean by it being an example of your luck?”

He continues gliding his hands along my spine,a serene, yet somewhat sad, little smile on his face in the darkened room.

“One day, we were planning to board an airplane from the San Cristóbal Airport. But surprise, surprise! After we boarded, the airplane was hijacked! Don't you think that's the _worst_ luck? But surprisingly, a meteorite fell at exactly the right time... Well, for a meteorite, it was only the size of a closed fist. Anyway, that falling meteorite struck the hijacker and prevented any further problems. Don't you think that's an _amazing_ act of good luck? But...the meteorite also hit my parents, and they died instantly. Don't you think that's a _terrible_ act of _bad_ luck? But in the end, I obtained my freedom and an immense inheritance. See? It was really amazing good luck all along, _right_?!”

Komaeda speaks about this event so optimistically, and my understanding just can’t keep up with him...

A plane _hijacking_...and a _meteorite_...? And his parents died _right in front of him..._

“Ah, there was also this one time in middle school when I was kidnapped by a murderer. Man, don't you think that's just the _worst_ luck? But coincidentally, I found a lottery ticket inside the trash bag that the murderer stuffed me in. After I was safely taken in by the police, I checked out the numbers without giving it much thought.. Surprise! I won 300 million dollars! Even _I_ was amazed by this splendid act of _good_ luck!”

My head is starting to hurt trying to make sense of the bizarre tales... has Komaeda _really_ lived through _all_ of this trauma?!

“And right before I entered Hope's Peak Academy... No, I _shouldn't_ tell this story. It's impertinent of me to burden you with all this because of my pointless situation. Hahaha..”

“Huh? Why not? You’ve revealed so much already...”

He presses a soft kiss to my forehead, then to my lips. “I’ll tell you another time, I promise... but, for now, I’m very sleepy... may I use your bathroom, Hinata-kun? I believe our cottages each have a spare toothbrush...”

“Of course. But, Komaeda... before you go—“

I give him the tightest hug I have ever given another person in my life. A hug to make up for all of the horrible things this poor boy has had to endure just because of some bullshit talent. This boy that has been so welcoming, so kind, so full of passion... he deserves the world. And... I know... within my heart... I _want_ to give him that. I don’t know how yet, but... _I will_.

“Aww... Hinata-kun...” his words trail off as he embraces me back just as gripping. “Such phenomenal luck it was, to meet you here... even though I know that a tremendous amount of bad luck will follow... and it may even claim the lives of those around me, or my very own... I can’t help but feel excited!”

“Komaeda... this luck you speak of... I want to make sure it’s just good luck you experience from now on, okay? I don’t know how to secure that for certain, but... I’ll find a way, I promise.”

“Ahahahah... that’s rather foolish of you, Hinata-kun. But... I appreciate that. That’s honestly the kindest thing anyone has ever offered me. And while I believe it’s inevitable that I will experience that awful luck... I shall face it with open arms, knowing you’re by my side, Hinata-kun... because that’s what _hope_ truly _is_ , right...? Of course, if you were to leave me... I’d completely understand. I am the most talentless, worthless person on this island...”

“Please don’t say that. Go on... go brush your teeth, and then we’ll both go to sleep, okay? It’s been a long day, after all... I’m sure Usami will have us running all over the place doing tasks tomorrow.”

“Hahah... okay then. From the bottom of my heart... _thank you, Hinata-kun~_.”

He reluctantly slides out of bed with a groan, then heads to the bathroom. After he’s done, I swap places to brush my own teeth (and change my pants...), then eagerly return to his side. 

With Komaeda swooning in my arms, I soon fall asleep, dropping the curtain on what had been a very eventful day indeed.


	6. DAY 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are beginning to heat up between Hinata and Komaeda as they spend their first night together, cuddling... and dry humping.
> 
> It’s the next day and the two boys finally get to spend a date alone together. Komaeda suggests the library, so they take to hitting the books. This is a huge library though... with every genre that exists... you know what that means. 
> 
> Will Hajime be caught reading such vulgar material? Will he put his newfound knowledge to good use? Read to find out!

“Hmmmm~...”

Komaeda groans softly as he nests his hair further into my shoulder. When Usami’s morning announcement flickers on the TV with her ever-chipper greeting, he’s still sound asleep like a baby, wearing a faint smile. I wish we could stay like this all day, enveloped in each other’s body warmth... but unfortunately, today is not a Sunday, and I still have the energy conserved for tasks so we can finish up the Usami Coins requested for this week’s goal.

“Hey... sleepyhead. Time to get up~.” I press a kiss to his lips. He moans, then rubs his closed eyelids with the back of his knuckles.

“Mrghh~... I don’t wanna~...”

“Me neither... but think of it this way; we’ll get plenty more days where we can just lay in when we’re actually too tired to move. And we get to go on another date later... if you want to, that is.”

His eyes shoot open at the sound of that. 

“Of course, Hinata-kun! I’d still go on a date with you even if both of my legs were blown off by a tripped land mine!”

Holy shit, Komaeda, why is _that_ your initial thought...?! 

“... That’s a little overkill. But... I’m glad you would.”

He rolls his body on top of me with a chuckle. “Yesterday was so much fun. I’m just glad we can finally be alone for good later.” He leans down to kiss my lips again. His are so soft and delicate... my palms hold him in place by his slim waist as they ride along him.

“Mmm~... ah yeah... about us, by the way... Can we keep the fact we’re actually dating between us for now?” But then, as soon as the question flees my lips, I remember that it wouldn’t be just between us, since a certain gamer sussed us out... “Well, us and Nanami, since she guessed.”

“Ah... are you ashamed of me, Hinata-kun? I suppose that _is_ understandable... I would be ashamed of trash like me, too...”

“NO! Of course not! Actually, it’s just because... I’m selfish, Komaeda. I want you all to myself with no interruptions... and because I’m not sure how to... um... you know...”

“... Come out?”

“... Yeah.”

I feel him embrace me a little tighter.

“I understand. If something makes Hinata-kun uncomfortable, then it’ll make me uncomfortable too... so, looks like you’ll be keeping me your dirty little secret~.”

He playfully grinds against my groin — oh fuck. He’s hard... _again_...?! Do I honestly arouse this guy _this_ much...?!

“It’s... _n-not like that!_ A secret, yes, but... not a dirty one!”

“ _Suuuure_ ,” he grins, biting his bottom lip. “ I mean, it’s not like we made each other orgasm last night or anything—“

“Don’t you _dare_ repeat that to anyone! It was an accident!”

“It was a lovely, serendipitous accident, indeed. I hope that we continue to have many more similar... _accidents_... teheheh~.”

He peppers kisses around my neck and collarbone. This is doing nothing to help my certain frustrations...

“Come on, we’d better get to breakfast before the others become suspicious.”

* * *

  
Komaeda snuck back to his own cottage to shower and get changed into a fresh T-shirt before we both headed to breakfast separately, as if nothing had transpired between us the night before. Of course, we sat opposite each other at a table as the others formed their own cliques for a morning gossip.

Before long, we were joined by someone... playing her handheld once again.

“Good morning,” Nanami sleepily greeted us, scooching in next to Komaeda without taking her eyes off her killstreak once. “How are you both today?”

She _definitely_ knows something... I suppose being smart and intuitive is just two of the many talents required to be worthy of the title Ultimate Gamer.

“Good, thanks. How about you, Nanami?”

“Mmhmm. I’m good too. Thank you for inviting me out yesterday, Hinata... it was fun hanging out with you both.”

“You too, Nanami-san! Perhaps we can all get together another time soon?” Komaeda asks, taking a sip of his tea.

Nanami actually looks up from her console for once. “Sure, I’d really like that. Although don’t worry about me today... me and Tsumiki have already swapped Trip Tickets. I’m going to teach her how to play again. I can’t believe she’s missed out on 90% of her life from not experiencing video games...”

“Uh... I’m not sure that’s a factual statistic, but I get where you’re coming from...” I smile awkwardly.

“I hope you both have fun today, whatever you get up to... See ya.” Nanami returns her attention to her GameGirl, then wanders off down the stairs. Honestly, I’m a little jealous that she is actually capable of multitasking that efficiently... no wonder she constantly falls asleep on her feet. 

“So... we _can_ be ourselves in front of Nanami-san, right, Hinata-kun? We can hold hands and kiss and such?” Komaeda eagerly announces... with almost a little too much volume. 

“ _Shh_! Not so loud... “

Luckily, everyone is too invested in their own conversations to have noticed. Everyone here just thinks we’re good friends. “... But yeah. There’s no point hiding our relationship from Nanami. She seems pretty trustworthy, too.”

Although I don’t wanna rub it in her face either... Nanami said yesterday that she likes me... but when I asked in which context she meant, she didn’t answer... all she said was that she’ll be my friend, and even help me and Komaeda out should we require anything. Hmm...

“Sorry! I will try and be less careless from now on. But... I’m glad we don’t have to hide from everyone. I still can’t believe you’re mine, Hinata-kun... I really hope my crappy luck doesn’t ruin anything for us.” 

“You shouldn’t think like that. And... I told you yesterday, and I’ll tell you again today. I’m not going anywhere~.”

Komaeda smiles through taking a bite of toast. “Me neither~. So... where would you like to go later, Hinata-kun?”

“Ahhh... I hadn’t actually thought that far ahead, so... I’ll let you decide.”

“Hmm... how about the library? It’ll be quiet there. And... I’d like some books to read, seeing as there’s no TV channels. Of course, we could always go to the Movie Theater again, but... I’d prefer somewhere where we can _actually_ talk...”

“Sure. That’s settled, then. The library it is.”

We finish up breakfast, then eventually drift toward the exit. Komaeda descends the staircase first, but before I can follow him, I hear my name being called in a familiar loud screech...

“Yo! Hinata! Wait up!”

“Oh... Souda... hey.”

Souda’s smirk is incredibly wide as he catches me up. “How did it go, bro?”

“Huh? How did what go?”

“Oh _come ON! You KNOW!_ The hot date I hooked you up with!”

Oh fuck... he means with Nanami...

“Oh... yeah. It was nice.”

Souda’s face falls. He actually looks somewhat... disappointed?

“Just nice? You mean you didn’t get any gamer girl pussy? Daaaamn...”

“You’re sounding like Hanamura...” I try to escape before this conversation can become any more perverted.

“Hey! I do _not_! He’s a little cretin who just wants one thing! I, at least, want both love _AND_ cootchie!”

“... Cool. Well... good luck.”

“ _Waaaait_! You... didn’t tell me! Did you, or not?! Grghh... now I won’t know... and it’ll bug me...”

“Wait — Why would _that_ bug you?”

“Because I’m curious about these things... it’s only natural for a guy like me, y’know?”

I can’t believe he’s actively living up to his own stereotype. 

I briefly consider coming clean about the whole Nanami and Komaeda situation, just so Souda can lay off of me... but I know that if I confide in him, he’ll blab his mouth. 

“Well... if I ever do the deed, you’ll be the first to know, I’m sure. Catch you later.”

* * *

After scouring the mountains all morning for some materials, me and Komaeda soon made our way to the library on the 2nd island. The large building is filled with hundreds of books from top to bottom... I don’t think I would be able to read all of them in 10 lifetimes, let alone one. 

“ _Whoooooaaaaa_...” Komaeda’s eyes are wide with enchantment. “This place is amazing!”

“Yeah...” I agree, giving his palm a squeeze. “It is.”

He holds my hand tight as he pulls me along along the shelves, taking note of all the different labelled sections. “I don’t know where to start...”

“So many books... I wouldn’t know what to do with them all either. Although... these books might burn well.”

I realise too late that my words seemed a little cryptic... I was only thinking of if we ever needed fire for any of Usami’s tasks. However, Komaeda blissfully smiles at me, our palms still gripping together.

“Hmm...that idea never occurred to me. But since there's so much paper here, we might be able to find other uses for it besides burning it. I don't think we'll need to survive here that badly. But there's nothing better than having too many books. Hinata-kun, you have such good eyes.”

It's hard to stay calm when he openly praises me like that...

“Yeah... I guess we could use it for writing... or drawing... or origami...”

“You’re right! All of those things sound like fun. But right now... do you mind if I look for something to read?”

I peck a quick kiss on his cheek. “Of course. I’m gonna take a quick look around, too. Take your time.”

“Thank you, my love~.”

Those last two words... send ecstatic shivers down my spine. He’s already started with the pet names... 

I leave him briefly to explore the upper floor. If I’m honest with myself... I’m not really much of a reader. I prefer watching movies or TV... I look for some comics, so I can at least enjoy the pictures.

I wander along the shelves... Sci-Fi... Romance... History... Languages... Adult...

Wait.

...

_Adult_...?!

THERE’S AN _ADULT_ SECTION IN THIS LIBRARY?!?!

My heart races as I heat up from just looking at the spines of all of these inappropriate books.

I attempt a quick 180 to try and ignore the sight of the cursed section...

But my feet won’t move.

I... I think... I’m _curious_...

Just looking at them out of sheer curiosity isn’t bad... right?

I quickly peek over the side of the banister at the floor below. Komaeda is laid out on the chaise longue, nose deep in a thick novel. He’ll be there a while, undisturbed... 

I’ll take this opportunity to look at _just one..._

There’s so many titles... but the particular book that sparks my interest is in the non-fiction area of this section. I gulp as I hesitantly pull it from the shelf...

The front cover is littered with pornographic crudely drawn cartoons of stick figures in obscene positions...

_ It’s a literal book of sex tips. _

I feel dirty just touching it... 

What is wrong with me...?! Out of this whole library that must house thousands of titles... _this_ is the book I pick?!?!

_Calm down, Hajime... it’s just a book..._ yeah, that’s how I console myself as I take a seat on the nearby sofa and turn the page to consult the list of chapters...

There’s a whole chapter on gay sex.

_A. Whole. Chapter._ With heavily detailed diagrams...

I nervously chew on my bottom lip. Everything about what I’m doing right now is so perverted... 

_ But I need to know. _

Ever since me and Komaeda shared a bed together that very first time of the third day on this island... I’ve not stopped thinking about what it would be like to have sex with him. The only thing is... I know nothing about sex, especially how I would go about doing it with another guy. I’ve only seen hentai before (by accident, may I add) and I know that stuff is all exaggerated anyway...

So I flip to the chapter, and begin studying.

Damn... there’s a _lot_ to unpack here. There’s tips for blowjobs, anal fingering, rimming, prepping, using toys, and even just terminology, like what it means to be a top or a bottom, dominant or submissive...

I skim read as fast as I can, then reach the main article on losing anal virginity... _holy shit._ I was not expecting this to be this... _complicated_.

“Hinata-kun?”

“GAHHH—!”

Shit! I quickly hide the book under my shirt upon hearing Komaeda call out my name, stuffing it down my pants. Fortunately for me, he didn’t see anything.

He appears at the top of the stairs, cheerfully advancing toward me.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s okay, I was just... reading.”

“Well, this is a library... that’s just what I would expect one to do here! Did you find anything interesting?” He grabs my sweaty palms, pulling me to my feet. I have so much anxiety about him feeling the book under my clothes...

“Just some comics.”

“Comics, huh? I love comics! Manga is always so much fun to read. I found myself a mystery novel downstairs. It’s about a group of friends who suffer from amnesia and find themselves trapped in an old mansion... kind of similar to our situation, right? Except we’re more free to do what we like, I suppose.”

I smile, gripping his hand tight as we make our way back down to the first floor. “You really are a bookworm, aren’t you?”

He cutely chuckles. “I suppose I am! I’ve just always enjoyed reading... reading books is the one thing I can do to pass the time which doesn’t effect my luck. I never seem to suffer any bad reciprocations from settling down with good book. It really helps calm my anxieties.”

I only just realise that he has the mystery novel he picked out tucked into his parka pocket. “Usami won’t mind if I borrow it, right?”

“As long as you take care of it and return it here, I’m sure she won’t mind. That’s the whole point of this place being assessable, right?”

“Yeah... that’s what I thought, too. But don’t worry, Hinata-kun. Once we’re back at our cottages, I’ll be sure to give you my _full_ attention~!”

* * *

As soon as we’re through the door of my cottage, I make the fastest plan I can to hide the book I picked up... but Komaeda is not making this easy. Just like yesterday, the moment the front door shut closed, he took to making out with me passionately...

“ _Mmm~..._ I’ve wanted to kiss you like this all day... to touch you like thi—“

“— Er, yeah, let’s take our clothes off first.”

“Ah... straight to it today, huh, Hinata-kun~? Well... I won’t argue with that. Can I ask that we undress each other though~?”

Oh fuck — _think think think..._

“Yeah, sure... turn around~.” Good one, Hajime.

Komaeda follows my instruction, leaning against the bedpost as I draw my breath upon his neck, sucking delicately on it as I slip off his jacket containing his novel... 

“ _Ahhh~..._ you’re getting good at this, Hinata-kun...”

“Wasn’t I good to begin with~?” I tease, discreetly pulling out that cursed sex guide and hiding it under his jacket as I swing it over the sofa. I return to where he’s stood, and slide my palms under his t-shirt to convey his torso... tickling my fingers along his ribs...

“ _Ahahah~..._ your hands are so warm...”

“I hope you’re not complaining~...”

_Okay, Hajime. You can do this._ _Just... slide your hand down... under his waistband... and feel for his rod..._

That certainly stirs a reaction from him.

“H-Hinata-kun~!” He throws his head back onto my shoulder. I smooch his cheek as my hand knocks against... his manhood... oh crap, it’s so _big...!_

_ Focus, Hajime. Just... do what the book said.  _

“Y-you’re... touching me~...” 

“That’s not a problem... is it?”

“No...! Please... more, Hinata-kun... touch me _more~._ ”

I continue to kiss my way around the profile of his face as I secure my grip on his already-stiffening cock. It feels so weird, touching a dick that isn’t my own... but it’s a _good_ weird. At least I know what to do with it now...

“ _Haaahhh~..._ ” Komaeda’s eyelids flutter as I begin to massage along his length with my thumb. As the book described, I vary the pressure and the pace of my grip, starting with a slow toss back and forth, then alternating with a full on jerk off. 

Komaeda’s moaning grows louder and more uncontrollable. “ _Hinata-kun~..._ ” he repeats my name, over and over, making it sound like some forbidden dirty word. 

Watching him like this... is making me _so_ damn aroused... 

I firmly press my clothed cock up between his asscheeks... and rub it up and down, craving some friction of my own.

“Sh-shit... that’s so good... please... d-don’t stop...”

“I don’t plan on it...”

“G-good... oh my god... _Hinata-kun~...!_ ”

All of a sudden, he starts actively thrusting into my grip, fucking my hand like it’s my ass.

“Slow down, Komaeda... you’ll...”

“Yes... yes, I want to... I want to come from your touch... oh fuck, Hinata-kun, I’m gonna come... I can feel it... don’t stop...”

His whole body can barely stand upright as we giddily lean against the post. With Komaeda now controlling his own pace, I focus on pleasing myself by rubbing up against him... I begin picturing my naked shaft poking his entrance... sliding into that tight virgin hole... the rocking of my hips making him cry with pleasure...

“Hinata— _NGGHH~!!!_ ”

Within seconds, my palm becomes coated with sticky, gloopy fluid.... Komaeda is panting away like a dog in heat as he shoots his cum inside his underwear, my grip still pumping his member until the very last drop.

“ _F-fuck~..._ ” he curses with a delighted smirk on his lips. The realisation hits me that I don’t think I’ve ever actually heard Komaeda swear before... damn. I must’ve really worked a number on him...

We collapse on the bed, still enveloped in a spooning position. My fingers stroke his worn-out dick as I cuddle him tight.

“Oh dear... we didn’t get very far with undressing each other, did we?” He laughs, nuzzling against me.

“Nope... I’m still fully-dressed...”

“Wow... you really are amazing, Hinata-kun... making me come like this... without even having seen you naked~.”

“Hey... you sound almost disappointed?”

He rolls over to steal a kiss from my lips.

“I’m not disappointed at all! What you just did... was incredible. For a moment, I forgot all about my worthlessness... and just selfishly indulged in your touch... I... lo—”

“... Yeah?”

Why did he pause mid-sentence like that? I await patiently for him to finish it... but just as his lips round into a consonant, he breaks it off with a chuckle.

“I want to return the favour~.”

“Huh?”

Before I can be left in any kind of suspense, Komaeda straddles himself stop me, unbuttoning my shirt.

“Relax, Hinata-kun... I can’t say for certain that I will be any good at this, but... I shall try my very best~.”

He smothers my bare torso in kisses, working his way down to my groin...

Fuck, is he gonna do what I _think_ he is...?

Komaeda glances up at me with wide, seductive eyes as he unzips my jeans, gently pulling them down... then kisses my dick through the fabric of my underwear.

“Sh- _shit~..._ ”

Instantaneously, my cock is more solid than a steel pipe.

“My, my, Hinata-kun... such a big boy... may I admire you in your entirety~?”

He’s... talking directly to my cock... _oh my fucking lord, this is hot._

“G-go ahead...”

Little by little, he tugs down my boxers... and out springs my massive hard-on.

His jaw drops in shock at the sight... I have to look away out of embarrassment. Having someone else look at my dick like this... is so damn strange. And yet... here I am... lying here with a completely erect boner that’s positively begging for Komaeda’s attention. 

“What a beautiful sight...” is all Komaeda says... smirking. I feel his fingertips creep along my pulsing veins... his warm breath landing upon my exposed foreskin... 

“ _Good boy~._ ” He gently pats the head... holy fucking shit, he’s treating my dick like it’s his _pet...?!_

With my head still turned and anxiously biting into the back of my hand, I quietly squirm.

“What’s wrong?” Komaeda whispers to my cock. “Would you... like some _love~?_ ”

“ _F-fuck~... yes~..._ ”

His slender fingers stroke along my length from base to tip...

“ _Mmrghhh~..._ ” I bite into my hand a little harder, trying desperately to not make a fool of myself.

“I’ve got to say, Hinata-kun... I’m not sure my pathetic mouth will be _wide_ enough...”

“...Hrm~?”

Komaeda sniggers to himself... then, without warning... _he_ _engulfs my whole entire dick inside his mouth._

“Oh _fuck~!_ ” I can’t help myself. This feeling... I’ve never felt anything like this before. 

I’ve only ever known what it’s like to have a hand on my cock. But... _a mouth?_ And Komaeda’s mouth, too... it feels heavenly. The caverns of his inner cheeks are so fleshy, wet and warm...

He begins to suck down, tickling his tongue along my shaft. I have to return to feebly biting down on my hand again... after all, watching Komaeda perform this act on me is almost too much to bear. His messy white waves bopping up and down, as calmly as the ocean...

“K- _Komaeda~..._ ” I don’t even know what I planned to say anymore. Just... his name... I say it, over and over, melting a little more each time it’s spoken, Komaeda varying the pressure and making such delicious moaning sounds around my cock... 

If that weren’t enough, he uses his free palm to cup my balls... and massage them. 

His eyes gaze up to me... they dazzle with the sheer lustful desire...

“ _K-KOMAEDA~!_ ”

I couldn’t even warn him in time — _I’ve come inside his mouth._

He gags as he wordlessly attempts to swallow my cum down his throat while my juices uncontrollably shoot out of me. My body writhes as the intense shower of pleasure washes over me... 

After a few minutes... it’s over.

But it’s not _actually_ over — because, holy shit, I can’t believe _that_ just happened. 

Komaeda lifts his head... wiping away the excess spunk with the back of his hand.

“Mmmm~... so salty... I do like salty flavours~.”

“You... _enjoyed_ that?”

With a sly lick of his lips, cleaning himself up, Komaeda creeps up and lays back down next to me, pulling me into a cuddle.

“I sure did. But don’t worry about me; did _you_ enjoy it, Hinata-kun? I did it for your pleasure, after all... you seemed excited...”

“I did... _babe~_.” Eh — I tried. I’m not sure if I’m as suave as Komaeda at the whole pet name thing. But nevertheless... he smiles, pecking my lips with his own.

“ _Good~_. That brings me so much hope for the days to come...”

“It does, huh? What are you... hoping for, exactly?”

“Well...” he trails off, giggling. “Just being with you fills my heart with hope. You’re very special... _Hajime~_.”

“Hajime...? So we’re on a first-name basis now, hmm?” I kiss him myself, eager to show that I approve of this concept.

“Sure, why not? I mean... it’s only been 6 days, but... it feels like longer. It feels like I’ve known you my whole life... weird, huh?”

“Yeah... but you’re not weird. You’re... you’re amazing... _Nagito~_.”

“Aww... Hajime... you’re making me blush~...”

We both laugh together... which leads into some playful smooching again...

Unfortunately, it’s that time of night, and I begin yawning.

“ _Ahhhh~_... time for sleep.”

“Yeah... all that penis sucking wore me out.”

“N-Nagito?!”

He snorts with laughter.

“I’m kidding about that part... but it would be nice to fall asleep cuddling you again. So... let’s do just that! Goodnight, my Hajime~.”


	7. DAY 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s been an embarrassing mix-up regarding the books Hinata and Komaeda borrowed from the library the previous day — oh dear!
> 
> Having realised he’s accidentally picked up the sex manual Hinata borrowed for... purposes... Komaeda sets a plan in motion to return the book to his cottage without him knowing to save him the embarrassment, and enlists Nanami’s help to ensure it’s success. Will he manage to return it without being caught? Or will his luck see to his own misfortune? 
> 
> This chapter is written from Komaeda’s POV... just like that one part of Chapter 4 in SDR2! Enjoy!

“Nagito, wake up! We’re gonna be late!”

... Huh?

Oh... that’s right... I’m in Hinata-kun’s bed again...

No. I’m in _Hajime’s_ bed. 

To think... that someone like _me_... is on a first name basis with someone as remarkable as Hajime... and we are actually dating... I’m sure that there will be some hideous bad luck awaiting me around the corner...!

But before I can dwell on the thought... a pillow is thrown in my face.

“H-hey...! I’m... I’m awake...”

“Good. Because it’s gonna look really suspicious to the others if we’re _both_ late for tasks...”

“B-but... Hajime... won’t they just think they’re we’re both exhausted? We’re allowed days off to rest, after all...”

I wearily open my eyes, and see him there; Hinata Hajime, rushing around in just his underwear, scraping together his clothes off the floor.

“We both had the same day off last time too... and where we went on a date yesterday... then went back to the same cottage... it’s gonna look so obvious, Nagito!”

“Calm down... it’ll be okay.”

I yawn as I stretch up. I think it’s pointless for him to be worrying so much. Hope is always awaiting ahead, after all! But... I can also understand that it would be an embarrassment if people found out that Hajime is dating a lowly scumbag like me... 

I see the way all the others look at Hajime. He’s liked by everyone on this island. I’m sure that if he were to ask every student in turn to hang out with him, they would all jump at the chance. However, if I were to do the same... it would be the opposite. Even Tsumiki only agreed to hang out with me to escape the sexual advances of Hanamura...

I roll out of bed, throw on my clothes and grab my parka off of the sofa. I can feel my novel I borrowed from the library yesterday hidden underneath so I quickly pocket it without a second glance. 

“Go on ahead, Hajime; I’ll meet you at breakfast.” 

“Okay. Good idea. See you later~.”

With a quick kiss to my lover’s perfectly poised lips, I run away to my cottage for a shower.

I toss my jacket with the book on my bed and strip off the clothes I just hastily threw on. I catch sight of my naked form in the mirror as I step into the cubicle. What Hajime did to me last night... was more incredible than I could ever hope for. He... touched me... down there...

Just reliving the moments in my head are causing me to feel aroused all over again... but I won’t do anything about it. Even if I did masturbate in the shower, it wouldn’t come anywhere near as close to how wonderful Hajime’s hand felt...

Hajime... ah, if only I could complete that sentence yesterday... it was on the tip of my tongue. But it’s still early days. I can’t tell him something like that just yet... I’d probably end up getting too intense and scaring him off. I’d rather cut off my left arm than lose him... 

After carefully stepping out of the shower and drying off, I put on a fresh t-shirt from my closet and set about smoothing out my jacket so I can rewear it again today. But, as I pick it up, my book I borrowed from the library falls out...

Except... _it’s not my book._

I hesitantly pick up the mystery novel that is not my mystery novel at all — it is covered in stick figures touching each other... Oh.

It appears to be a guide to having sex.

That’s... unfortunate. As much as I don’t mind the education, I was really looking forward to reading my mystery novel I painstakingly chose from the vast array of fiction contained within the library’s many shelves.

Hmm... if this isn’t mine... then just where _is_ my book?

Ahhh... I know. 

This is a classic cliche case of an item mix-up. This book... must be none other than Hajime’s.

Oh Hajime... you dirty boy. No wonder he did such a successful job on me last night... looks like he’d been studying up. 

I flick through the pages... there’s so much content on various methods behind several saucy acts. Was Hajime planning... to do _all_ of this... to little old me? Teheheheh. I truly am lucky, indeed.

After spending a little time acquainting myself with the text, I set it aside and head for the restaurant.

Hm... I should probably tell Hajime that I have his book... shouldn’t I?

Or... would that embarrass him? Would he feel ashamed? Would he not want to do all of those wonderful things to me anymore because he’d know I know he just read about it in some book?

Oh dear... this certainly is an awkward situation... I suppose I shall just have to play this one by ear.

Nanami is sat playing her handheld in the hotel lobby again. I barely think twice as I pass her, but as I reach the stairs... a thought occurs to me. I spin around and call out to her.

“Hey... Nanami-san!”

“... Hmm? Oh... hello, Komaeda.” She yawns, then pauses her game, wearily gazing up at me. 

“Mind if I join you?”

“... Sure.” She scooches up on the sofa so I can plant myself down next to her. This is a very comfy sofa... but I set that thought aside as I prepare to ask the gamer girl for advice.

“Hey... Nanami-san... we’re friends, right?”

“Yeah... I think.“

“And you know that myself and Hinata-kun are... _more_ than friends?”

“Mmhmm... Why?”

“Well...” I nervously fiddle with the cord of my parka. “As we’re friends, and I trust you... can I ask some advice?”

“Sure. Go ahead.”

Perfect. Now I just need to ask what a sensible Ultimate like Nanami would do in my situation...

“Okay, well... Hinata-kun and myself went to the library yesterday, then went back to his afterward. Today, we accidentally swapped books when I was getting dressed. Hinata-kun doesn’t know that I have his book. You see, the thing is, while my book is a mere mystery novel, Hinata-kun’s is... a sex manual.”

Her rosy cheeks darken to a crimson red as she audibly gulps. “A... sex manual?”

“Yep. A sex manual. So, here is the question — should I tell Hinata-kun that I have his sex manual?”

There’s a pause as Nanami grips her console tight, staring at it with intensity.

“Um... well... I always think that honesty is the best policy... I think.”

“So... I should just tell him, right? Although... I don’t want to embarrass him... I know what he’s like when he gets all bashful...”

“... Yeah. Unless there’s a way of swapping the books back without him noticing...”

She’s a genius!

“Amazing idea, Nanami-san! Just what I would expect from an Ultimate-level student such as yourself! Thank you!”

I throw my arms around her tense body and pull her into a hug.

“Of course, Komaeda. I’m... glad you feel you can ask me... about that kind of stuff. Although... I still think—“

“What’s going on?”

I look up from Nanami’s shoulder. Hajime is frozen in place. He’s caught us hugging with a half eaten orange in his palm. His jaw looks as though it could fall off from the way it’s hanging so loose.

“Um...” Nanami is clearly stuck for words, so I make up an excuse.

“Nanami-san is exchanging Trip Tickets with me today, Hajime — isn’t that exciting?! Someone as amazing as Nanami-san wants to hang out with a good-for-nothing piece of trash like me!”

“... Oh. Okay. Weren’t _we_ gonna hang out again later though?”

“Um... I don’t want to come between you both, so...”

“It’s fine, Nanami-san. Me and Hajime have spent loads of time together. We’ve pretty much almost completed each other’s Hope Fragments already. You asked for just me to hang out with you today, so I will respect that wish. Unless Hajime wants to join us for a girly makeover...?”

“Huh? But... you’re not a girl...?”

“... Exactly. I’ll catch you afterward, my love~.”

I rush to him, grabbing his cheeks and forcefully kissing him, hoping with my full luck that it will be enough to keep him sweet for the time being. 

“Shall we get some food, Nanami-san?”

“Um... okay...?”

Hajime remains glued in place as his gaze follows us ascending the staircase to the restaurant.

Luckily, everyone else has already left. I help myself to some toast and take a seat. I’ve never seen her look this serious. She seems intent on questioning my motive...

“What was that all about, Komaeda? Girly makeover? I don’t know how to do that...”

“That’s just the cover story, Nanami-san. I knew Hinata-kun wouldn’t want to join in with that particular activity, and I needed to be alone with you.”

“Oh... how come? I doubt it’s because you actually want to have a girly makeover...”

I laugh. “Well, I don’t mind if you want to, but the reason I wanted us to be alone... is to break into Hinata-kun’s cottage.”

“What?!”

“Now, now... all I want to do is to swap the books back over before he notices. I’m pretty sure that Hinata-kun would have said to me just now if he had noticed he had the wrong book, so my novel must still be hiding somewhere in his room. We just need to go in, swap the books back, and I’ll never have to confess to ever having seen the sex manual and knowing of all of Hinata-kun’s dirty-minded plans, and Hinata-kun won’t have to get all coy.”

“Um... I know you mean well, Komaeda, but... are you sure this is for the best? Breaking into Hinata’s cottage... I’m not sure this will end well...”

“Hahaha... it probably won’t, knowing my luck! That’s what makes this so exciting! I wonder... will my hope prevail stronger? Or Hinata-kun’s? I can’t sit still thinking about the bad luck I might just suffer from this!”

Nanami’s stare could penetrate into my very soul.

“You’re not normal, are you, Komaeda?”

“No, I’m not. Why d’you ask?”

She gracefully sighs... then vacates her seat.

“Fine. I’ll help... but only because I don’t want you getting in trouble.”

“You’re the best, Nanami-san! Let’s meet up at the hotel entrance after tasks, okay?”

“Yep. See ya.”

* * *

After a whole morning of absentmindedly searching for jabber alloy, I do exactly as planned, careful to avoid anyone seeing me make my way back to the hotel entrance. I loiter about under a couple of palm trees, nervously bundling my hands into my parka pockets when Nanami finally approaches me.

“So... how do you plan to do this?” She asks, sounding ambivalent of the situation.

“Well, Nanami-san... can you wait outside on watch? Make sure nobody attempts to go in while I’m still inside?”

“... Sure. And if anyone does, I just... keep them distracted, right?”

“That’s it! Okay, I already scouted around his cottage and I’m fortunate that Hinata-kun has left the window open, so this shouldn’t take too long.”

“Good. Because, if I’m honest...I don’t really like deceiving people...”

“Neither do I. But it’ll be okay. We’ve just got to have hope, Nanami-san... and everything will be fine!”

Nanami shuffles about with her kitty backpack and unveils her GameGirl Advance, switching it on and proceeding to boot up a level of Galaga. I hope she’ll remember to still keep a lookout even with a screen in front of her eyes... I had better make this quick.

There’s no one around in the hotel at the moment... everyone is out meeting up with each other. Which reminds me... Hajime must be hanging out with someone _else_ at the moment too... 

I am gutted that I couldn’t go on another date with him today. I would’ve loved nothing more than to spend more time with Hajime, exploring the many islands, hand in hand... and exploring each other’s bodies, too...

But it’ll be alright. After all, there’s still tonight. We can still have the entire evening to cuddle in bed again... well, that’s if Hajime wants to, of course. I sure hope he does... I am doing this entirely for his benefit, after all. When we do finally... _do it_... he won’t have to feel embarrassed, or ashamed. He can truly use his newly acquired knowledge to shine... the very thought overwhelms me with excitement!

Okay... I’ve just got to open the window a little wider... climb on through the gap... 

And I’m in.

Automatically, I approach the bed... pressing my hands to the sheets, trying to feel for what could possibly be my mystery novel...

Instead, I can smell Hajime’s scent on the covers... that delicious zesty scent... 

Now, now... I need to focus. 

Peeling myself away from the very place we laid together this morning, I think about where I last had my book last night. It was in my jacket pocket... my jacket got flung over the sofa...

Eureka! That’s where it is!

  
And, surely, I search underneath the sofa... and there lies my mystery novel, tossed aside on its lonesome.

Without a second thought, I swap them books over, matching the exact position of how the other book fell, and make fast for the window I came through.

After quickly dropping my novel off at my cottage, I reunite with Nanami by the tree. She doesn’t appear to have budged an inch in the 10 minutes since I left her.

“All done. Did you see anyone?”

“Nope. Not a soul.”

“Thank goodness! Well then... since that was over with quickly... would you like to actually hang out somewhere fun, Nanami-san?”

She momentarily looks up from her game. “For real?”

“Of course! You were a huge help, after all. What would you like to do today, Nanami-san?”

She zones out... I believe I have actually got her stumped.

“Um... I dunno. Play more games... I think.”

“Really? You sure you don’t wanna visit anywhere?”

“... Nope. I think playing games with you... will be really fun. You seem pretty smart, after all, Komaeda. It will be a good challenge for me, for a change.”

“Hmm... you’re right. Competing with the Ultimate Gamer only to fail miserably does sound like an efficiently amusing way to pass time!”

“Cool. Let’s go to my cottage then. I have a choice of consoles awaiting us.”

* * *

  
Me and Nanami had been battling out on a fighter RPG for roughly an hour when we decided to take a little break to enjoy some potato chips from the Rocketpunch.

“Thanks for playing with me, Komaeda. You know... you’re not bad. You almost had me on my toes with that last round... I think.”

“Oh no, Nanami-san — thank you for playing with me! I can’t believe someone as incredible and as talented as you would ever even entertain the thought of tolerating playing video games with me! I’ve only ever played single player before. Playing with someone else is definitely more thrilling.”

“Oh gee... that’s very sweet. I’m glad you’ve had fun.”

She relaxes back on her pink bean bag, sharing the packet back and forth between me and herself.

“So, Komaeda... this is none of my business, I know, but... do you and Hinata plan on... um... _using_ that sex manual?”

I sip my soda, not entirely surprised that Nanami asked. I mean, I would be curious too, in her shoes...

“I hope so. I really like him, Nanami-san... We’ve already done certain things.”

“You have?”

“Yeah. We’ve touched each other’s privates. Hinata-kun’s penis is very nice.”

Nanami violently spits her drink all over the floorboards.

“I... um... don’t know if I needed to know that or n-not...”

“Teheheh... My apologies. I’m just excited that I have someone to talk to about Hinata-kun! No one else knows we’re together apart from you. I’m sorry if I’m over sharing, though... feel free to tell me to shut up, everyone else does.”

“Oh no, it’s okay, I just didn’t expect you to... come out with _that_. You can talk to me about him, it’s fine. I’m glad you feel you can trust me. We’re friends now, so... you can talk to me about anything. I just want to be useful to my classmates in whatever way I can—“

“— You too? Th-that’s how I feel! I’m worthless on my own, but if I can prove myself beneficial to the class... if someone as disdainful as me can plant the seeds of hope within those around me... I could finally die happy!”

“Hey, Komaeda... no one is going to die, okay? Especially not you, I promise. And you’re not worthless either.”

“Aww... Nanami-san... thank you. Hinata-kun always says I’m not, too. You’re both far too kind to me...”

Nanami smiles, repositioning herself on her beanbag.

“You’re very welcome. Anyway... are you thinking what I am thinking?”

“Huh? ... Maybe? Just what are you thinking, Nanami-san?”

“Well...” She pulls up her kitty hood over her hair, glancing off to the side. “How about we both work together to help out our classmates with collecting Hope Fragments? I’ve been observing everyone and I have a pretty good idea of who is into who... it’s just like a match-making game, right? We could help them all get together, just like you and Hinata. Then you can all leave the island happier and more hopeful than when you came...”

“You mean _we_ , right, Nanami-san?”

“Oh, um... yeah. So, you in?”

She extends her pinky out toward mine with a serious expression on her petite face.

“Sounds like fun. Of course!”

Our pinkies intertwine — the deal is set.

“Great! So... how about we meet up a couple of times a week to discuss our progress? I would’ve suggested over breakfast, but... everybody will hear our plans...”

“Sounds good. Are we bringing Hinata-kun in on this as well?”

“Well... it would be great to have him on board as well... but only if he wants to. It’s probably wise if you tell him about what we’re doing either way, though. Or us meeting up might look... suspicious. The last thing I want to do is to cause trouble between you both.”

“Great! Well... I’d better be off, anyway. It’s getting dark outside and... I feel a little bad for running off on Hinata-kun earlier. Thanks again, Nanami-san!”

“No, thank you, Komaeda. I’m excited for our future undercover stealth mission. It’ll be kind of like a survival RPG but with no mall zombies.”

I rise to my feet, dusting off potato chip crumbs, and head for the exit, waving goodnight as I close the door behind me.

Once outside, I approach Hajime’s door... the light is on. He must be home...

I summon up every ounce of my courage, swallowing down my anxiety as I press the doorbell. The loud obnoxious tune plays out before the door begins to creep open... an all too familiar brunette ahoge poking through.

“Where’s this makeover then? You look exactly the same.”

“Ahahah... apparently, I didn’t need it after all. May I come in?”

“Hm. Suppose so.”

The door creeks wider as Hajime walks away, dumping himself onto the bed. I close the door behind me... then jump on top of him.

“Did you miss me, babe?”

No response. Just an angsty scowl.

“Hajime... If this is about Nanami-san... I’m really sorry—“

“Pfft. Weren’t you the one who told me before about not being in charge of other’s feelings or some shit?”

“Well, I didn’t quite phrase it that way, but—“

“God damn it, Nagito!”

Huh?

He’s actually angry over this... oh my.

“Why are you so upset, Hajime?”

“Because... grrrgh.”

“... Grrrgh...?”

His eyelids squeeze together in an apparent frustration. “I... I dunno.” He releases a dramatic sigh. “I guess I just... didn’t like how you spoke to me earlier. I felt... unimportant.”

“Awwww... Hajime...” I make sure to wrap my arms tight around him, squishing him tight with a warm, welcoming hug. “You know you could never be unimportant to me. I’m truly sorry if I made you feel that way. I shall be careful how I choose to phrase my sentences from now on.” I lift my head to kiss his chin. I can’t help but smile at the sight of his beautiful chiseled jaw.

Oh... is that an inkling of a rare grin I see creeping across Hajime’s lips? Hmm... looks like he can’t stay mad at me for too long.

“You know... they do say that absence makes the heart grow fonder...” I crawl down so my head is on level with Hajime’s groin. I gently pet the bulge, and nuzzle my cheek against it. 

“Did you miss me, little one~?”

“What the _FUCK_ are you doing?!” Hajime jolts upright, knocking my head away from his clothed cock.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean that _he’s_ little... I meant just little compared to the rest of the body... I haven’t seen any others in the flesh to compare with, but I’m sure you’re larger than average...”

“N-no! I meant... talking to _it_... like th- _that_...”

Teheheheh. He’s blushing... he’s so cute, I just can’t handle it.

“Don’t you like me giving you this sort of attention? I don’t mean to embarrass you, of course...”

He tuts to himself, and takes my hand, gently squeezing it. His olive irises stare deep into my own oval gray pools. “I... I _do_ like it. But... Nagito, you go from 0 to 100 real fast. I wasn’t quite... in the mood, yet...”

“Oh. Really? Because...” I use my free hand to brush over his obvious erection. “... your penis says otherwise, my love~.”

“Ngh! I... I know. But just... let’s talk first, okay? So tell me... just what did you do with Nanami today? I... I need to know.”

Ohhhhh... so, he’s... _jealous_? Over me spending time with Nanami-san? Whoa. I didn’t think it would hit him this bad...

“Well, after deciding I wouldn’t actually benefit from a girly makeover because there is just no fixing my disastrous appearance, all we did was play video games at her cottage and eat supermarket snacks. We’ve also conducted a splendid plan to help everyone finish gathering their Hope Fragments! How amazing is that? And... the best part is... you can join us in our little quest, Hajime! So... will you? I’d personally love it if you did. You’re very good with people, after all. It was fun, but... I did miss you. I missed you so much~.”

Sitting on his lap with a leg knelt either side, his concealed boner sits nicely between my asscheeks through my jeans... I rest my hands on his shoulders, massaging them as his cheeks deepen in hue.

“Erm... That sounds kind of... unusual, but... yeah. I know for a fact I would certainly like to be invited next time... no more sneaking off! And... I missed you, too. I ended up killing time with Souda again. He kept talking about Sonia the entire afternoon and how he wants to woo her over...”

“Oh dear. Even my useless eyes can see that Sonia-san has been spending the majority of her days with Tanaka-kun...”

I fidget a little, my asscheeks rubbing against Hajime’s package, causing some delightful friction... a meek whimper escapes Hajime’s lips...

“Are you okay, Hajime? You seem a little... distracted... can I help you to relax in any way?”

I smile in reassurance as I rock my hips back and forth a little faster. I must admit... this feeling... it’s very nice. So soothing... 

Hajime’s scary face doesn’t seem to agree.

“I know what you’re doing, you know.”

“Huh? What? I’m not doing anything.”

“Yeah. You are.”

“Well... what am I apparently doing then? I would like you to tell me, because I have no clue...”

His eyebrows knit together, his mouth a pouty scorn.

“You know! You’re... fuck’s sake, you know that you’re...”

He trails off, not wanting to finish the sentence... so I move faster, applying more pressure.

“I’m what, Hajime? Tell me. You can tell me anything, after all. What is it you feel right now?”

“Urgh... you’re... doing things... to me...”

He plants his palms down on my hips, finally touching me, just like I crave. My own erection is poking against the restraints of my clothing. I give into the pleasure for a few extended moments, closing my eyes and thrusting back and forth. I picture Hajime spread out in front of me, my cock in his tight asshole, taking his virginity, _making him my little bitch..._

Oh dear! I furiously shake my head in disgust at my own rude musings. Let’s focus on teasing Hajime some more instead... as I pant away, I begin running my fingers through his spikes... that gets his dick twitching.

“Oh god... N-Nagito, stop... I’m come in my fucking pants again...”

“I’ll only stop when you describe what I’m doing in full detail...”

“No! I-I can’t do that! It’ll... make me _worse_!”

“Very well, then...” I lean in to whisper in his ear. “I suppose you’ll just require fresh pants when I’m done here~.”

“F-fine! Your asscheeks... rubbing on my dick...”

“... Good boy~. How are you feeling? Does this... excite you?”

I pick up pace again. My hands massaging over the rest of his body before reaching up his untucked shirt. I just want to squeeze those thick pecks...

“A-ahh! Y-yes... oh fuck, Nagito, I want you...”

I curl one fist around his tie as his breath hitches... and tug him close.

“Then take me. I’m all yours~.”

“Hhhnnnghh shit~... Nagito, I can’t!”

“Why not? I’m here... with your cock... probing my entrance... all we need to do is take our clothes off, right? I’m ready~.”

“But I’m not!”

He sighs heavily, biting down on his bottom lip in frustration. I want to bite it, too... and lap up the bleeding droplets like a kitten. Something about having Hajime’s blood travelling around inside my body... having a part of Hajime inside me... the very thought gives me chills!

But it looks like I won’t be having any part of Hajime inside me tonight... such despair.

“Ah... my sincerest apologies, my love. I just assumed you were ready for... more... because...”

Oh. I shouldn’t say anymore... it’ll give away what I know about the book Hajime borrowed from the library...

“... Because...?”

“Oh, nothing. I just really enjoyed yesterday... and was hoping that maybe tonight, we could’ve taken things a little further...”

“Yeah... but full on s-sex is a lot further. I’ll be honest... I’ve still not fully come to terms with the fact that I’m.. g-gay...”

I’m not sure why Hajime would find that realisation embarrassing... he is literally hanging his head in some sort of shame before me. I place my fingers under his chin, tilting his head upright to meet my gaze...

“Why label yourself? You can just be you. Hinata Hajime, the Ultimate Mystery... or should I say the Ultimate Sex God?”

He... chuckles. Oh good! I’m glad he’s somewhat cheered up by my remark. I seize the opportunity to softly peck his lips. He reciprocates it, pressing back with a smile.

“Stop making up talents for me. The only thing I am currently is the Ultimate Virgin.”

“Ahahahaha! Well that makes two of us!” I fall onto my back beside him with laughter. As we both finishing giggling, we cuddle up close...

Ahhh... how I adore this warmth. The security of being embraced his broad arms... the feeling of... _being loved_... I think that is what this is. At least, it is for _me_... I can only hope that Hajime feels the same way. If not now, then one day... soon, if I’m lucky...

“Hajime... can I ask you something? Without you getting embarrassed?”

“Depends what it is.”

“Well... I’ll ask anyway. I’m curious...”

“I thought you might. Go on then.”

“Would you like to have sex with me? I don’t mean right now, I mean... eventually.”

“Um... why do you ask?”

“Like I say... I’m just curious. You obviously know that I would like to have sex with you. Nothing sparks more hope within me than the thought of our bodies being together as one complete entity... is that weird?”

“N-No... although that was rather poetic. Do you make this shit up on the spot, or ponder over it for days?”

“Yes.”

“That... doesn’t answer my question...”

“Well you haven’t answered mine.”

“Oh, right, well...” he pauses, then answers me with full sincerity. “Yes.”

“You do?!”

“Yeah! I just... Nagito, I want our first time to be perfect. I want it to be a memory we’ll cherish, and not rushed through... that’s how I feel. But...”

“But what...?”

“I also...” Another short pause... except this time, he blurts out his words at the speed of light! “I really fucking want to have sex with you! ... Sorry. I’ve been holding it back this whole time... for the reasons I’ve just said. I hate being so conflicted on this, but—”

“But there are no buts, Hajime. You do, or you don’t. And you clearly do, so... let’s make a plan!”

“A... plan?! What?!”

“Yep! Let’s plan our first time! It’ll be fun! I’ve already been making sure my ass is nice and easy for you to penetrate...”

“What the fuck...?!”

Beads of perspiration have begun to form upon his brow.

“Oh, I meant I have been masturbating. Is that something you know of, Hajime?”

“I — _of course_ I know what masturbation is! I’m a teenage boy! Every teenage boy on the planet must know!!!”

“Excellent! I can fit three fingers inside with lube so—“

“What?! Whoa, hang on — first of all, where did you find _lube_ on this island?!”

“That’s obvious — at the Rocketpunch.”

I’m telling the truth. Apart from this morning’s shower and the times I’ve spent in Hajime’s company, I usually make use of my alone time in my cottage by exploring myself... 

“They stock lube...? _WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL TRIP IS THIS?!_ ”

“A wonderful one. It would’ve certainly been problematic for us if they didn’t. They have an array of different sized condoms too, in case you were wondering. What size shall I get for you, Hajime? I’d say you’d probably feel a little tight in the sm—“

“— Okay, you’ve thought this through far too thoroughly. How long have you been planning this, exactly?!”

Hmm... he’s suspicious of me, I can tell. Maybe I should just come clean about finding the book? 

No... he’d hate me for not saying sooner. 

“Not overly long. Just a week or so.”

“But... we’ve only known each other for a week...”

“Ahh, then it has been a week then!”

“WHAT?! You’ve been planning on sex with me... since the moment you met me...?!”

“Well... not exactly. First of all, I was just touching myself while thinking about you, because you’re so handsome... but then we actually began our relationship, and I felt like my luck had blessed me, so I decided to fully seize this opportunity by the balls... and that leads us to now.”

“I don’t know whether to be scared or not.”

“Please don’t be scared! I don’t want you to be afraid of me... anyway, I’m really warm, so I’m going to take my clothes off now.”

I roll out of the bed, and begin to undress. I throw off my parka, pull off my t-shirt, unzip my jeans...

“Okay, if you’re stripping down... so am I.”

“Glad to hear it, babe. It’s actually more beneficial for both people to be naked when cuddling to conserve body heat, did you know that?”

“Y-yeah... but I’d also feel weird being clothed if you’re not.”

Now down to my underwear, I rush to Hajime’s side before he can rip off his shirt.

“Wait! Please... can I undress you~?”

“Er, yeah... okay.”

“Thank you~.”

Standing close together, hearing nothing but the intervals of our breathing, I unknot his tie, sliding it off from around his neck, then unbutton his shirt, button by button... I sense him tensing up.

“Please relax, Hajime... I won’t bite~.”

“Okay... sorry. Carry on.”

I press a soft kiss to his lips in an effort to ease him... it works as his rounded shoulders lower backward, the sleeves of his shirt sliding off.

“Mmm~... mmmfph~...”

He smoothes his palms up and down my arms, holding me in place as we continue to make out... and I unzip his jeans...

“Mmm~... Nagito~...”

The way he utters my name as I touch his groin makes me melt... he’s so beautiful. I scatter kisses across his chest as I work my way down his torso... sucking on each nipple in turn, flicking the tip of my tongue playfully against them, forcing them to harden.

“Aahhh... hahahh... that tickles~.”

“Mmm~... good~.”

I carry on downward... pulling down his jeans. I part his legs so I can kiss his inner thighs...

“F-fuck~...”

His fingers comb through my hair. Peering up, I see that he has fully relaxed with his eyelids lulled closed, as though I’ve pushed all the right buttons... While he’s not peeking, I whip off my underwear, then set about removing his...

Little Hajime springs out, greeting me with a gleeful slap to the cheek.

“Oh god~... Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry! Hit me some more, darling~.”

I poke my tongue along his pulsing veins... causing him to shiver. But I don’t stay on my knees. I get to my feet, and pull Hajime by the hands into bed with me. His naked body lands on top of mine with a clumsy thud... 

“Ow!”

“Oops... my apologies.”

“It’s okay... this isn’t so bad...” he grins and pulls me into a passionate kiss. I feel our stiff members clash together beneath us as I wrap my legs around his thighs... oh my, what did I do to deserve to be this lucky?

“Mmmph~... Hajime~...”

I reach my hand down underneath him... and begin to stroke his cock.

“Mmmfpphh~...” he moans some more into our kiss as our tongues swirl delicately together in a slippery dance. I feel his hand glide down too...

Before I know it, we’re both jacking each other off. How amazing this evening has become!

“Nagito... that lube... do you have it on you?”

“Huh...? Y-yeah... my jacket pocket... why?”

“Be right back~.”

I accidentally whine as his hand leaves my dick, and he ventures off of the bed to scour through my jacket pocket. It isn’t long before he finds the small inconspicuous bottle, and returns to my side in bed.

“What are you...?”

He’s smirking. 

“Turn around~.” 

... Could it be...?

I do as he instructs without a second’s delay, so my back is turned to him. “Like this?”

“Yeah... now it’s your turn to relax, okay? I’m... _I’m gonna finger you~.”_

“WHA—?”

I hear the loud obtrusive squeezing loud of the bottle behind me as Hajime pours an overly generous blob of lube onto his hands... and starts feeling up my entrance. I jump at the feel of the cool liquid against my sensitive area...

“Aaaahh~...”

He rubs a little before slowly but surely slipping in a single digit...

“Wow... so warm inside~...”

“Nggghh~...”

He starts pumping it slowly back and forth.

“Does that feel... good~?” He asks me, wrapping his free arm around my waist.

“Y-yes... very~. Don’t stop~.”

Having a part of Hajime inside me like this... it’s delicious. I find myself thrusting backward into him, craving more of him inside myself...

His breath pants upon the nape of my neck, I feel the little hairs rising up to attention. He cuddles me close as he continues the act... before long, I feel a second finger join to accompany the first, both of them curling up to stimulate my prostate...

I can tell Hajime really studied that manual... he’s too good at this.

“Ngghh~! More~... F-fuck, Hajime... _moreee~..._!”

“Hey now... don’t be greedy. _One at a time~_.”

Another slippery wet finger inserts inside me... shit. I can barely hold myself together... 

“Haaaahhh~...”

Hajime’s free hand tiptoes down my abdomen... and takes ahold of my meat. 

He begins pumping me from both front and behind; his fingers sliding effortlessly in and out, stretching my hole while his grip jolts my foreskin back and forth in a steady building momentum...

“H-Hajimeee~...” his name rolls off my tongue over and over...

“You know... for someone who claims to play with themselves... you’re still pretty tight down there~...”

His voice... a low whisper, so sultry... I don’t think I can hold any longer...!

... And I don’t. 

My spunk flies out so fast, it shoots off the side of the mattress and all over Hajime’s fingers.

This euphoric high while Hajime’s other fingers are still twisting around inside me... this truly must be what the ultimate hope feels like.

With slow groans still echoing from me, I relax my head back against Hajime’s, melting into him again. One by one, his fingers slide out of my ass.

“Fuck~...”

I can’t contain myself anymore — I toss over and thank him with the deepest kiss to his parted lips.

“Mmmmph~... thank you, my love~.”

“There’s no need to thank me...”

“You did such an amazing job... you’re so kinky, Hajime. You’re like two different people!”

“H-hey! No I’m not!”

“Not what? Two different people... or kinky?”

He spanks my ass, earning a sudden yelp from myself.

“Heeeeeey~... that does answer my question, actually. You are a horny devil. Teheheheh~.”

“I’m NOT, I swear!”

“Suuuuuurrreeee~...”

I pet his one eyed snake, which is still very much standing to attention.

“Would you like my fingers inside you too~?”

“NO!”

“Why not, babe? I promise I’ll make you feel gooood~... just like you did for me...”

“I’m... I’m not... baby steps, remember?”

Ahhh... I believe he’s still scared. He’s so afraid I’ll perhaps take away his masculinity or something... I’ll be sure to change that, in time... heheheheh.

“I remember... but still, tonight was wonderful progress. You’re a natural, Hajime. Maybe you are the Ultimate Sex God, after all~.”

“Pffft. Whatever you say~.”

I give his cock a good seeing to... a varied pressured hand job while we spend the entire time exchanging tongues and saliva again... 

Before long, he shoots his cum all over my lower groin while moaning my name... it’s a beautiful sight. Just like him...

I love him.

That’s right... damn. I’m in love with him...

_ I’m in love with Hinata Hajime. _

“... What is it, Nagito? You’re... grinning weird.”

“Oh? Nothing. Just happy you came for me again... I’m glad my untalented hands can please you, at least.” 

I kiss his forehead, then make a break for the bathroom.

“Right... I’m borrowing a toothbrush again, and then it’s bedtime!”

“Ah... sure. Hurry back.”

“Oh don’t worry... I will~.”

Alone in Hajime’s bathroom, I catch myself in his mirror.

Me... Komaeda Nagito... an unlucky fool in love with a boy whose hope shines brighter than everyone else... who would’ve ever thought?

Of course, this has to be bad luck in the end... all of this good fortune can only lead down such a path...

Someone like _me_... with someone like _him_...

I’ll have to tell him eventually, of course. The real reason I’m so desperate to be one with him...

... it’s because I’m running out of time.

Frontotemporial Dementia... Stage 3 Lymphoma. Only a matter of months left... That was my diagnosis. 

I’m running on borrowed time as it is... I’d be damned if I didn’t want to spend every second of every moment with the one person who makes me forget about my troubles. To actually love someone and be loved in return... that is all I can ask from this pathetic, worthless life of mine. Now... if only I could tell him...

“Nagito! You done yet? I need the bathroom...”

“Ah, won’t be long!”

I quickly brush my teeth, then rush back to the bedroom. Hajime steadily gets up from the bed, pushing of the side. It’s kind of funny, us both casually strutting about his cottage naked like this. I can’t draw my stare away from his handsomely sculpted body... I am infatuated with every part of him. 

Before Hajime can reach the bathroom... I fling my arms around him.

“Er... you okay, Nagito?”

“Mmhmm. Because _you’re_ here~.”

“Ahh... well... I feel better with you here too, you know~.”

“You do?!”

“Of course. I’ve already told you that you’re amazing, Nagito... I’m glad we’re cuddling like this, but can I please go to the bathroom now?”

“Oh, sorry! I’ll wait in bed.”

“Yeah, go get comfortable — I’ll join you for a proper all-nighter cuddle in a few minutes, okay?”

“Okay~.”

I quickly kiss his forehead, then hop under the still-heated covers. 

_Hinata Hajime... I truly am in love with you... and the hope that sleeps inside you..._


	8. DAY 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 brings us back within the POV of Hinata Hajime as he wakes up to another perfect day with his sort-of boyfriend, Komaeda Nagito...
> 
> Up until now, the only other person who knows about their secret relationship is Nanami Chiaki... but that is going to change when the boys might realise that they shouldn’t leave their window open when going about their nighttime activities in Hinata’s cottage! 
> 
> Just who has discovered their relationship? Can they stay a secret much longer? Will they continue to pleasure each other in even more weird, wild and wonderful ways? Read to find out!

_What an evening._

I wearily force my eyelids open at the sound of Usami’s morning announcement, a sleepy groan escapes me as I stretch out my arms, yawning... and lay them back around my gorgeous boyfriend.

That _is_ what Nagito is, right? He’s my boyfriend... although we haven’t verbally called each other that yet... I guess there’s been no need, since the only other person who knows we’re together is Nanami.

Nagito is naked, all curled up next to me like a purring kitten, holding me close. He’s so warm... Damn, it’s a shame we have to get up. What I’d give to stay here with him all day...

Maybe we could get away with taking today off? We have managed to gather everything pretty fast for the current Class Goal... and we’d just have more energy tomorrow...

I hold him closer to me, kissing his unruly light hair. 

“... _Mmmm~..._ ” he smiles, rubbing his cheek against my chest. 

I rewind my memory to last night; I had been brave and decided to take things a little further after all. I slid my fingers inside him... _and he loved it._ The way he moaned was so delicious... I just wanted to go a little further...

Ah, that’s right — on our next day off... we’re finally gonna do it. That’s what we promised each other yesterday... I wonder if we will. So far, we’ve just been doing more and more every day, leading up to it...

“... _Hmmm~..._ Hajime... what time is it?”

“Time to go back to sleep~.”

He half-giggles in his barely awake state.

“I’m hungry...”

“Oh... yeah? I might have some leftover potato chips if you wanna stay in bed...”

“Mmm... I’m craving a _niiiiceee... laaaarge..._ juicy... succulent... _cock..._ ”

“What?!”

He drearily opens those soulful gray eyes of his, staring right into mine.

“You heard me~.”

Stretching up with a yawn, he pecks me on my lips... then heads down my south...

“B-but... it’s so early...”

“Just relax, Hajime... I’ve told you before, and I’ll say it again: I won’t bite~.”

I don’t know why I’m complaining. I certainly shouldn’t be. Being woken up with head is what I’ve always dreamt of... 

Nagito had thrown himself under the covers, so I can’t see him... but I can _feel_ him. I can feel the tickling of his wavy locks brushing against my abdomen... I can feel his fingers creeping toward my testicles... and I feel his tongue, so cool and slick, gliding along my dick. 

“ _Nnngghh~..._ ”

“ _Mmm~... yummy~._ ” I hear from beneath the sheets. His lips enclose around my knob as he pushes my length inside his mouth, sucking it back and forth like a smooth banana.

_Fuck_ , this is hot.

My toes curl, and my fingertips claw at the sheets as he performs such a mind blowing act of fellatio. He really is a lucky bastard to be this skilled.

Suddenly... he stops.

Nagito re-emerges, popping out his head.

“Hajime... I have an idea. Do you trust me~?”

“What’s the idea?”

“Well... say you trust me, first.”

He pecks my lips again.

“Fine... I trust you.”

“Good! Well then... how about we suck each other off?”

Huh?!

I unintentionally pause, making sure I heard him correctly.

“Y-you mean...?”

“Yep. You wanna be on top?”

“T-top how?” I stutter, a little unsure of how he’s inferring I position myself.

“Well... you lower your dick into my mouth, and then you’ll suck on mine. It’s simple, really. And it helps that we’re more or less the same height. Come on, you’ll enjoy it~!”

He rolls off of my front and flops out in a starfish on his back next to me, inviting me to climb aboard him like a vessel.

“Um... Nagito, I haven’t... sucked you before...”

“Don’t worry about it, Hajime. You’ll be amazing, I have high hopes for you. And even if you’re not, I’ll still enjoy it, because... it’s _you_. So just try your best, okay? And I’ll try mine~.”

Damn it... he’s so sweet. Fine, I will try it... Fuck, I’m gonna suck at this... quite literally.

Positioning myself opposite him, I swing my leg over... and cringe with embarrassment as I lower my shaft over his face. I feel his warm breath hit my foreskin.

Of course, Nagito can’t see that my face is burning up from blushing at the sight of his large package full on mere centimetres in front of me. I worry if I can even fit the whole thing in my mouth...

“Ready...?” He whispers from the other end of my body.

“Y-yeah... _mrrhghhh~!_ ”

He went first, before I’d even picked up his cock. My face spasms at the sensation... god, his tongue swishing about my dick feels amazing...

Oh, right. I need to do the same...

With one hand, I curl my fingers around his girth... and dive down, eyes closed.

Wow... the feel of his flesh in my mouth... while mine is in his... fuck. This may possibly be the most fucking incredible thing I’ve ever experienced yet!

“ _Mmrrrmmph~... mmmrrfph~..._ ”

I bop my head up and down, no longer cringing at this strange predicament. I must confess, performing a 69-er with another dude was the last thing I expected to be doing a week ago...

But Nagito isn’t just another dude. He’s beautiful. And... god, I just love the taste and the fulfilling feeling of his cock in my mouth.

I feel Nagito become more adventurous, deep throating my length. I attempt to do the same for him, pushing him all the way to the back of my tonsils...

I gag violently.

“ _*cough* *cough*!_ ”

“Steady on, darling... you’ve got to ease into it~.”

Ease into it... yeah, that’s right, I remember that phrase being used in that manual...

Wait. Huh? Nagito just used the same words to describe this... _could he...?_

No. There’s no possible way. The book is still where I left it yesterday, hidden under a stack of spare boxers in my underwear drawer. No matter how luckily he is, he wouldn’t have found it... 

I can’t worry about that. Instead, I follow his instruction... 

“ _Mmmmrrrfffphhh~!_ ” 

Looks like I got it right that time. 

I ride my tongue along his veins, tracing each and every one, working my way around him. 

He’s doing the same for me.

Fuck... hearing him moan over and over with my dick in his mouth... and his in mine... I don’t know how much longer I can hold off...

Without thinking, my hips begin to thrust on their own.

“ _Hmmmrfph~!_ ”

His fingers make contact with the base of my shaft... and begin a slow massage.

Fuck... _any second now...!_

Wait... what if I can get _him_ to finish _first_...?

_ Remember, Hajime... what the book said... _

I mirror Nagito’s actions, using my fingers too... but then, I take things a step further.

I stop.

I raise my head, and freeze my fingertips.

I remain that way, for a few seconds...

“ _Hrmmmph~..._ Er, Hajime? Everything alr— OH FUCK~!”

I dive down, and suck on him with heightened intensity... then stop again.

“ _Nggghh~... H-Hajime~... Ffffuuuckk~!_ ”

I dive again. My lips enclave so tight around him, I almost bite... but don’t. Hell, I might have just mastered this...

Nagito puts me back in his mouth... and reciprocates my passion. Shit... we’re really going at each other now! 

Each time I go in harder... so does he.

I... I can’t hold... can’t hold off... any longer...!

“ _Mmmrfffphhh~!!!_ ”

Oh fucking god-!!!

I feel it... my orgasm, crashing down... my thick load flowing out of me... pumping straight down into Nagito’s throat. He swoons and moans as he slurps it all up like a milkshake...

And before I realise... 

“ _Mmmmmrrrhhhphhh~!!!_ ”

I’m doing the same.

Fuck! S-so... _salty_... and thick...

My brains feels as though it’s spinning as my climax continues to wash over me in powerful waves of euphoria... all while I am forced to swallow Nagito’s seed... I feel it gushing down my throat... filling my stomach...

Finally, we finish.

“ _... *sigh*..._ F-fuck... ing hell...”

I almost pass out. I’m gonna have any energy to work today.

“... Whoa... that was... that was phenomenal, Hajime. You looked so mesmerising, sucking away on me like that~.”

“Th-thanks... I think~.”

With a loud groan, I push myself up off the mattress where I just flopped out, and position myself parallel to Nagito.

“Come here~.” He flings his arms around me, and pulls me into an incredibly steamy kissing session... I taste my own semen on his lips... and I bet he can taste his own on mine... 

“Fuck, you’re amazing~.” The words just slip out of my mouth mid-tonguing... 

“H-Hajime... you’re the amazing one... you performed so well... you really studied up—“

“— What?”

... _Studied up?_ Hold on... how does he know... about _that_?!

Nagito tries to continue the kiss... but I pull back. The way he phrased that... it’s too suspicious.

“Whoa, wait... what do you mean, studied up?”

“Oh, it’s just an expression... why? Have you been studying up, darling? It’s fine if you have, you know. No need to be embarrassed~.”

“No! I... I don’t know anything about sex!”

Nagito stares blankly at my sudden outburst... I suppose I can understand why. I just acted really weird again... fuck.

Maybe I should just tell him I borrowed a sex manual from the library and read it over to prepare the loss of my virginity...

“Very well, then. Although I wouldn’t say you don’t know anything... like I said, you’re pretty incredible at giving head, Hajime. It would make me very happy if you sucked my dick again soon. However... it’s getting late. We should probably head straight to tasks.”

With another quick smooch, he stretches as he climbs out of bed. Oh my... his full naked body, so pale, like porcelain... the light refracting off of his skin in dazzling technicolour...

We both brush our teeth, get dressed and go to leave my cottage when I open the front door... _and there stands Togami_. His large imposing stature sneering down at us both, arms folded.

“I do hope you realise that my cottage is in between both of yours. Did you think you could hide your scandalous little affairs?”

“T-Togami? What are you—?” I start.

“Pfft. Save the excuses. Not only have I heard everything through these thin walls and open windows, I’ve seen Komaeda exit and enter your room more times than a common house cat lusting for milk. My suspicions were only confirmed when neither of you didn’t show for breakfast today... and now I find you both in your cottage. What are the odds?”

“What’s wrong, Togami-kun? Is there a problem with me and Hinata-kun sharing a cottage? Usami hasn’t said anything against it.” Nagito waves at him in an innocent fashion, accompanied by a carefree chuckle.

“There’s no problem, so long as you’re both keeping up with tasks. As the group’s appointed leader, it is my responsibility to make sure not one person is slacking off! I desire to leave this island when the 50 days have passed... wouldn’t you agree?”

“Well... yeah...”

“Then both of you, get to the park now! You skinny people are so slow. Don’t hold me up.”

After extending a sausage finger toward us, he disappears at the speed of light. Damn... he really _can_ move fast for a fat dude.

“Hey, Hajime... does this mean... Togami-kun knows about us now?”

Oh shit! I was so shocked to see him, I didn’t even comprehend that Togami basically called us out... _on us being together!_

“Fuck... Nagito, he’s gonna tell everyone!”

“Well... is that a bad thing, Hajime? I mean... I don’t mind at all if people know we’re dating.”

Just a little longer, Nagito... I just need a little more time...

I give him a tight hug.

“You know I want to be with you no matter what, right?” I reassure him, rubbing his back.

“Of course... I feel the same about you, Hajime.”

“Well... trust me. I just need a little longer. Only because... _I_ want to be the one to tell everyone. I want to be the one to announce you... _as my boyfriend_. Is that alright with you?”

Nagito’s grin is beaming wider than the sun.

“Really? Me? Your _boyfriend_? You would honour me with that title? Oh, Hajime... of course that’s alright with me! I’d like nothing more~.”

Hearing those words from him is a weight off of my shoulders.

“Good. Then you’ll understand why I didn’t want anyone else to know just yet.”

“I do now. So... what are we doing about Togami-kun? Shall we request that he keeps quiet?”

“I’ll try and catch him after tasks today. Hopefully he’ll be more compliant if we go do as he says.”

“Okay. Work your charm, Hajime. I’ll be waiting for you in my cottage when you’re done~.”

* * *

** Later that day... **

“Hey, Togami... wait up!”

I huff and puff out of breath as I run to catch up with the Affluent Progeny as he’s just about to retire to his quarters for the evening.

“Do, pray tell, explain what has gotten you into such a hurry to chase after myself?”

“I, um... actually, wanna hang out?” I offer him a Trip Ticket, which he just... flares at.

“... Really? You deem yourself worthy enough to spend time in my esteemed company?”

“Well... what if I told you there’ll be burgers?”

“... Then it’s a done deal. Make sure they’re filled with excessive meat.”

* * *

We head over to the diner, where Usami very kindly laid on a pre-prepared burger buffet.

“Enjoy~! And remember to chew before you swallow~! _Love, love~!_ ” 

In the same manner that she appeared, she bounced away again...

Togami breathed in and squeezed himself into the booth with a platter full to the brim with 10 patties. I sat opposite with... one. But that’s plenty for me. Especially after the plentiful breakfast I had...

“My, my... won’t your dearest be jealous that you’re spending time with me instead of him?”

“If you mean Komaeda... I’m gonna see him later. He knows I planned to talk to you.”

“Oh, is that so?” Togami talks through brutally attacking his meal, teeth incising into the bread over and over. “So... what is it you wish to tell me? ... To keep my mouth shut?”

Ah... so, he knows. God damn it, I’m too obvious.

I feel bad admitting to that though... and, I do kind of want to get to know Togami a little more. All I currently know is that he’s appointed himself leader of our class and enjoys taking control. Oh, and he’s rich, obviously.

“Actually... I realised I haven’t spent much time with you... and I wanted to. You’re our leader, after all. And not to mention the heir of Togami Corp... you’re an interesting guy.”

“So that’s really it, hmm? You just wish to know more... about me? About the role I play... in society?”

That’s certainly an interesting way to put it.

“Yeah. And... okay, I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell the others about me and Komaeda...”

“You can put your mind at ease. Togami Byakuya is no gossip. I simply... don’t have the time.”

“I didn’t think you were.”

I sip on my soda as Togami continues to devour his way through yet another burger. Just watching him makes me feel like I’m gonna have a heart attack.

“So, Togami... what have you been getting up to in your free time this past week?”

“If you’re asking whether I have been engaging in carnal activities with fellow classmates like yourself, then you would be sourly disappointed to learn I have not.”

While that wasn’t exactly what I was implying... it does answer my question.

“Is there... no one here you particularly like?”

“Not one soul. You’re all skinny non-complacent commoners, in my eyes.”

Well, if anyone knows about being complacent, it’s Togami...

“Now, Hinata... I have a question for you.”

Oh god, what’s the question?

Byakuya slams his burger down, wiping his mouth with the back of his chubby hand before leaning in close...

“Chicken or beef?”

“E-excuse me?”

“You heard me. Which is it? Which one do you prefer?”

“Erm... I’ve, er... never actually given it much thought...”

“That’s a non-committal answer. I won’t accept it. Chicken... or beef?”

I’m low-key scared of how deadly serious he is about this. He seriously could use a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend, I guess... ugh, who knows. I don’t even fully know how to label my sexuality at this point. All I know is Komaeda Nagito and how much I desire to smash his back doors in—

“Well? We haven’t got all day.”

Togami interrupted my gay panic before I could delve too deeply into thought.

“Beef. It just has... a bit more flavour, I suppose. I like it in stews... and burgers... so yeah, I’d go with beef.”

“Pfft. Exactly what I’d expect a commoner to say. But, however... you’re not wrong.” 

He pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose with the tiniest trace of a crooked smile.

* * *

“Hey... Nagito? You in?”

After finishing up all of the burger buffet (save for one, which I’ve taken away in a doggy bag for Nagito), myself and Togami parted ways.

“And for heaven’s sake, keep the noise down. I don’t wish to have my beauty sleep interrupted by the incessant sounds that are akin to a deer’s mating call.” That was the very last thing Togami said before squishing himself past his door frame, and abruptly closing in. All in all, our time at the diner seemed to go well. I think.

“The door’s open,” calls Nagito’s voice from inside his cottage. “Come in, babe.”

The way he calls me babe... it’s like we are a real couple. It’s odd but... welcoming. I like it.

I open the door, quick to peer around at his cottage interior. It’s different to mine, with shelves set up containing several books and a few random artefacts. He’s got a mini-fridge set up too.

I find Nagito shirtless on his bed, no clothes but his checkered underwear, nose buried deep in that book he borrowed from the library. For a split second, I panic that it’s the one that I borrowed instead... but then I remember that there’s no way he would have possession of it. I hid it well, after all. If Nagito knew that I had sought guidance from a sex manual on how best to put my penis inside him, that would be an embarrassment I’m not sure I’d ever recover from.

“Hey... this is for you.” Sitting on the edge of his mattress, I pass him the reheated burger in a takeaway box. He plops his book down to take a look.

“Aww, Hajime... that’s so kind of you to feed me. Thank you~.”

“I didn’t want you missing out on the good food. Togami would’ve just obliterated the entire buffet, otherwise.”

“Hmm... he truly is a mystery, that one,” muses Nagito, taking a bite out of the burger. “I wonder what his story is.”

“Speaking of mysteries... what did you get up to today?”

“Oh, me? Nothing fancy. Met up with Nanami-san again to discuss our plan. Y’know, playing matchmaker? Nanami-san actually thinks Togami-kun and Mioda-san would make a good couple.”

“R-really?” Damn. Didn’t see that one coming. “How come?”

“Apparently Mioda-san doesn’t stop talking about how awesome she thinks Togami-kun is. And how much she wants to squish his cheeks.”

“Ah, um, okay...” I start unbuttoning my shirt as I slip off my tie. 

“Do you wanna squish my cheeks, Hajime~?” Nagito asks in a rather cutesy tone, grinning my way as he finishes up his burger and takes a sip of canned soda.

“Wh-what? As in... your facial cheeks, or...?”

“Teheheh. Oh Hajime... always so dirty-minded.”

I throw off my shirt... and pounce on him.

“That didn’t answer my question, y’know.”

His eyes grow wide as he giggles beneath me.

“Are you... going to get _rough_ with me, Hajime~?”

“Would you... _like_ that?”

“Well... I wouldn’t not like it. I don’t mind whatever you wish to do with me... _boyfriend~_.”

  
“Hey...!”

He’s just allowed my mind to open up so many new routes of possibility as I gaze down at his innocent, chirpy face, and kiss it all over.

“Teheheheh~! You’re tickling me~!”

“That’s not tickling... _this_ is!”

“Ahahahahahahahahh~!!!”

Nagito writhes around as my fingertips race all over his body. I can’t help but growl like a tiger as I jokingly bite into his torso, forcing him to laugh hysterically.

“S-S-stoppp~! C-can’t... br- _breathe~!_ Ahahahahh~!”

“Hahah... okay. I’ll stop. Don’t want my boyfriend dying on me.” I take off my jeans so I’m left only in my boxers, and crawl under the sheets beside him, cuddling up cosy and warm, just like this morning. 

“ _Mmmm~..._ yes, I don’t think Usami would take too kindly to me being murdered by you, Hajime.”

“Hey... let’s not talk about death. No one’s dying here.”

“... Not _yet_.”

Huh? _What the fuck_ , Nagito?

“Don’t talk like that...”

“Why?” He peeks up at me inquisitively. “It’s true. We’ll all die eventually. Some sooner than others. That’s just a fact of life.”

“Yeah, I know, but... I’d rather not think about that right now. I’m here, alive... with you. Having the time of my life.”

“Really, darling? ... Sorry, I don’t mean to question you. I guess I’m still just... not used to it. Someone caring about me... wanting to spend time with me... I do wonder whether this is extremely good luck... or...?”

“Well, it’s not bad luck. Unless you hate being with me.”

“Oh, no, that’s not what I meant, Hajime. I meant it’s bad luck because if I were to die... you would miss me... right?”

All this sudden discussion of death is really depressing. I’m eager to change the subject.

“Of course I would! Nagito, _please_ can we not talk about that? I... I just don’t like the thought of it. Besides, it’s not going to happen on this island, I’ve decided that much.” I squeeze my arms around him tight, resting my head on his. “ _I’ll_ protect you.”

“Aww... Hajime... I... I lo...”

“Huh?”

“Love you—r _hope_! Ahah...”

“My... hope?”

“Yeah. Your hope. I love it.”

“Ah... I see. Hope means a lot to you, doesn’t it?”

“It sure does. Hope is all I had to cling onto these past few years of my life. Hope has guided me through some pretty rough times. I don’t plan on abandoning it anytime soon. Or you, for that matter.”

I peck his cheek. “Good. Me neither. You’re stuck with me~.”

He crinkles his nose as it touches together with mine. “Thank goodness.”

“So...” The moments grow evermore silent as our eyes are locked together...

“ _So...?_ ”

“Um... what now?”

“Ahhh... you mean to ask if we’re gonna... do something _fun_ , right?”

I really need to learn to stop being so obvious.

“Something like that... yeah.”

My hand soothes over the dimples in his spine... under his underwear... and over the curve of his asscheek... so soft as always. I don’t think I’ll ever tire of the feel of his bare, naked skin. It’s something that I and I alone know the feel of, no one else. It’s... special. Actually, not _it_ , like some item or possession. _He, himself..._ is special to me. I feel as if I realise that more and more every day.

“I see you’re taking the lead... go ahead. I won’t stop you.”

“O-okay then...”

My cock is yearning more than ever to slide inside his entrance... although another part of me — perhaps what’s left of my sanity since finding myself on this island — is telling me to wait. 

Sorry, Nagito... just a little longer... 

But I will still put it _inside him_ tonight.

“Hey... you asked me earlier to try something... and said I can do whatever I like, so... can I try something with you?”

“Of course, darling. What would you like me to do for you?”

“Well...” oh fuck. This is gonna be embarrassing if he says no.

“Um... will you... roleplay with me?”

There. I said it. He’ll probably laugh now. 

But he doesn’t.

“Sure. I’d be up for that. Sounds exciting! I wonder whatever gave you the idea, hmm?”

“Huh? N-no one did! I... came up with it myself!”

I can’t dare admit that I read a whole chapter on the subject in that cursed book! 

Reading about a certain scenario really turned me on... and Togami gave me a present tonight before we left the diner. He told me it was a random item from the MonoMono Machine and that he had no personal use for it as it’s “just cluttering up up his personal space”, but maybe I did... 

And I think I _might_ just do.

I lean over the side of the bed and take the item out of the bag... and present it to Nagito.

“Will you wear this for me?”

He stares blankly at the clothing I laid out before him.

“H-Hajime... that’s a...”

I awkwardly scratch at my neck.

“Look, I know it’s a dress, but... I think you’ll look really pretty in it. And it’s more the fact that you’ll look... fucking _sexy_ , too...”

“It’s a maid costume, Hajime. Do you find servitude arousing?”

Oh fuck, he thinks I’m some pervert! Shit!

Maybe I am...

“Er, you know what, forget it, it was a stupid idea...”

He grabs my arm before I can shove the costume back in the bag.

“Wait! I’ll wear it, babe. I never said I wouldn’t. And, since it’s a maid costume... I’ll play the part for you, too. I’ll be your faithful servant. How does that sound~?”

“... Only if you want to as well, okay? If it’s too weird then—“

“Oh darling, you’re not weird. You’re probably the most normal person on this island... no offence. It’s one of the reasons I lo—like you. Very much. So...” He pecks my forehead as he gets up. “... Back in a moment.”

He crosses the room into his bathroom with the costume in hand... holy shit, I’m actually fucking nervous. My palms are sweating.

I’m about to see Nagito... in an apron. _And frills._ Fuck.

I try to calm myself down by attempting to read the first paragraph of his mystery novel he set aside on his bedside counter... but I end up having to re-read the first few words several times because I can’t concentrate. Damn it.

“... Good evening, Master. Enjoying your novel~?”

I instantly put the book down upon hearing his smooth, velvety voice... and look up.

_ Oh my fucking god. _

Nagito is wearing the full set: the headdress tied around his titanium waves, the black puff-sleeved dress with the petticoat, the frilly apron... and fuck, he’s even wearing the knee-highs... I can just about spot the suspender’s straps on his thighs underneath the skirts...

He’s the definition of an instant boner.

“... Master~? Are you able to speak? I sure hope so. How else will you give me my orders, otherwise~?”

I didn’t even notice that I was just sat there with my jaw to the bed and a stiff dick.

“S-Sorry. Yes. Um... so, er... can you... clean?”

He smiles, strutting toward me in the kitten heels that surprisingly fit him. Must be his good luck.

He curtsies before me.  
  


“Of course, Master~. Cleaning is my main purpose. I can clean pretty much anything. Cars, household appliances, chinaware... _bodies~..._ ”

As he lists off each item, he whips out the prop that came with the costume; the feather duster.

“Can you... clean _me~?_ ”

He giggles.

“Teheheheh... of course, Master~! But, in order to do that properly... you’re going to have to remove _these_.”

He points the duster at my boxers... and wiggles it. My bulge is entirely evident through the fabric as the feathers tease my tip.

“Can you... remove them for me?”

“Oh, my apologies, Master~! Of course I can! It’s what you pay me for, right~?”

“I don’t pay y—“

“I _know_ , Hajime, I’m _acting_.”

“Oh, fuck, sorry. Please carry on~.”

He giggles again as he takes down my underwear... and out pops my achingly hard erection.

“My, my, Master~... it appears you’re indeed in requirement of my services. Allow me~.”

“S-services?”

Another giggle... as he gets to work with the feather duster, ever-so-lightly guiding it down the front of my body...

“ _Aaaah~... ahahahh~..._ th-that tickles...”

“Open wide, Master~...”

“Huh?”

“Your legs, Master~. Open your legs apart for me, please~.”

“... Okay, j-just... be gentle with me.”

“Oh, Master... I will not fail you, I promise~.”

I do as he instructs... and part my thighs wide.

Of course, I know what he’s about to do as the feather duster drifts lower and lower as Nagito cheerfully hums...

“Oooh... what do we have here~?”

He tickles my balls with that fucking duster.

“Ah—ahaha—AHAHHAHH~!”

“Does this please you, Master~?”

“Y-yes! _F-fuck~!_ ”

“Such profound language, Master... I shall have to clean you some more if you keep using such crude words~.”

“ _Oooohhhh~... fuckfuckfuck~!!!_ ”

I can’t stop crying with laughter as Nagito quickens the pace of the feathers over my package. I feel the tip of my cock begin to moisten with precum...

“ _Oopsie~!_ Did I clean you a little _too_ thoroughly, Master~? Or perhaps... not enough? Hmm... what will you have me do next, Master~?”

“You can get on your knees for me~.”

“Oh? Very well, Master... if that is your wish, then I shall obey.”

With a smile, Nagito falls to his knees.

I rise up from the bed... ready to get revenge for the tickles.

“Now it’s _your_ turn to open wide~.”

“Ahhh... I see. Very well~.”

He opens up his mouth. His eyes are longing and prepared as he stares up at me.

I run my fingers through his hair, pulling his head close to my throbbing cock.

“You know, cleaning me just now... you missed a spot~.”

“Oh, I did? That simply won’t do, Master. You shall have to punish me~.”

“That’s right... _it’s punishment time~_.”

I chuckle as I slide my length past his wetted lips... and into the absolute heavenly haven this is the inside of his mouth.

“ _Mmmfph~..._ ” Nagito proceeds to moan around my shaft as he begins to suck... like a good little obedient servant.

“Mmm... that’s it... like that~...”

My head falls back as I release a slow groan. He wraps his slippery tongue around my member, bobbing his gorgeous head back and forth.

I thoroughly indulge myself in the wet warmth... 

“ _Aaahh~... Haaahhh~... fuck~... good boy~..._ ” I don’t know where those last two words came from, but they’re certainly accurate. He’s so good at this...

“ _Mmmmfpphhh~... mmrrrfphh~!_ ” He keeps up the moans... sucking with even more intensity.

That’s it. I’m not gonna hold back.

“ _Moooore~..._ oh fuck, Nagito... I _want_ you... I want to _fuck_ you so bad... I’m gonna f-fuck your face~! _Gaaah~!_ ”

Nagito doesn’t even need to move his head now — I’m full on rutting my hips back and forth, in and out of him, as I make love to his mouth.

I keep up my relentless thrusting until I can’t contain myself any longer.

“ _FUUUCK~!!!_ ”

And _*BAM*..._ I reach my orgasm within seconds, howling out like a horny wolf as I continue to shove my cock to the back of his throat. Only now just Nagito almost gag on my seed as it shoots down his throat, resting the full capabilities of his gag reflex.

“ _Mmmmffphhh~!_ ” He muffles, drinking down the last of my cum.

I withdraw as I finish, leaving Nagito to swallow the remaining fluid, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

I sit down on the bed again... rather sheepishly, as reality sinks back in.

“Sorry. Got carried away.”

“Oh no, Master~! Please don’t apologise. You taste wonderful. I’m just glad my services could help you obtain such extraordinary hope... it was delightful to watch~.”

Looks like Nagito’s really into playing a maid... he’s still keeping up the act.

“Hey... let me make it up to you~.”

“Huh? M-Master~? What do you—“

I shut him up with a smooch to his lips. Tongues interlocked as we sit side by side, my fingers tiptoe over his apron... then underneath his skirts... 

I ping the strap of his suspenders.

“ _Ah~!_ M-Master, that’s naughty~!”

I ping them again... a little more forceful this time.

“You really do suit this costume... do know that~?”

“I... I didn’t... I’m just a lowly servant, after all...”

“Lowly servant? You’re worth more than that to me. Here, I’ll show you~.”

“Huh? Master, what are you... _oohhh~!_ ”

I grin as it’s my turn to kneel on the floor. I pull him toward the edge of the bed as he pulls a startled expression... and, using my palms, I force apart his thighs...

“Master... how delightful. You’re violating me~! _Teeheehee~!_ ”

I lift up his petticoat, and lower my head underneath them to find... a truly surprising sight.

“Holy shit... you’re wearing _them~!_ ”

Yep. He’s wearing the thong. 

The sheer, black, lacy thong that came with the dress. I didn’t actually expect him to wear that too... but fuck, I’m glad he is. It’s so tight on him, it can barely contain his package...

“Of course, Master~. I wanted to become your Ultimate Maid... so I make sure to wear the complete uniform for you. Do you like them~?”

“Yeah... fuck, I sure do~.”

Using my forefinger, I lift the fabric to one side, freeing his solid cock from its fabric barrier.

“ _Aaaah~..._ that’s better~.” Nagito sighs with relief.

I waste no time engulfing it in my mouth... and proceed to suck him off from beneath his skirts.

It’s kind of fun, hearing him moan out effeminately with every flick of my tongue, all while he can’t see me... and therefore can’t predict my movements.

“ _Master~...!_ Master, I’m gonna _come~!_ ”

I feel his cock twitch in my mouth... and swallow his sweet release.

“ _Haaaahhh~... Masterrrrr~!!!_ ” He whines out as I do my best to contain his load.

Nagito flips back on the bed... he’s exhausted. And so am I. I rejoin him in splatting out next to him on the sheets.

“Holy shit... that was incredible.”

“Yes, Master... it certainly was entertaining, indeed~.”

“Um... you can stop with the Master thing, now. If you wanna, I mean.”

“Oh, sorry, Hajime... guess I got a little _too_ much in character, huh~?”

We both laugh. 

“Yep. Damn... you sure did an amazing job. Very realistic. You sure you haven’t been a servant before?”

“Ahahahah... I think I would remember something like that~.”

“Yeah... probably.”

He suddenly yawns... stretching out.

“I think it’s bed time, don’t you~?”

Before I know it, I’m yawning too.

“Yep, no doubt about that.”

He kisses me.

“I’m excited. It’s your first time sleeping in my bed for a change~.”

“Ah, you’re right! Your cottage doesn’t feel too different to mine, to be honest. Guess we’re really starting to adapt to island life, huh?”

“Yeah... indeed we are. Well, I’m gonna get this dress off. You’re more than welcome to help me, of course~.”

“There’s no way I’m passing up that offer and you know it~.”

And so, I help Nagito disrobe out of the now cum-stained dress... and we call it a night, cuddling up...

... but just before we drift to sleep —

“Nagito?”

”Yeah?”

”Sorry we didn’t get to... you know. Finally do it today.”

”Don’t worry, babe. We’re boyfriends now. So we can do it whenever we like. And I did say next day off. We still have time. We can talk more about it tomorrow. Besides... it probably would’ve been weird losing my virginity wearing a maid costume, right?”

I chuckle. “You’re right.”

”Hey, Hajime?”

”Yeah?”

”I’m glad we’re more or less the same size. Not only can we suck each other off at the same time... but _you_ can wear the costume, too! Hahah~!”

Oh fuck.

”Goodnight, sweetheart~.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the extra smut in this chapter! It’s my little gift for being late posting. 💚
> 
> Please feel free to comment what you’d like to see Komahina (or any of the other classmates) get up to in future chapters! I love reading what y’all think. ☺️


	9. DAY 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Hajime’s true feelings for Komaeda Nagito are about to come to an explosive climax (literally) as truths finally begin to pour out...
> 
> Teacher Usami lets slip about the certain “book” that Hinata borrowed from the library... and Komaeda admits to knowing about it.
> 
> Confused as to what to do next, Hinata visits Nanami for advice. 
> 
> Will this finally be the day that the two lovestruck young men cement their relationship?

“Rise and shine~!”

“AAAGH?!”

I jolt up out of my slumber in sheer panic.

My blurred, sleepy vision begins to draw a white winged rabbit before my eyes as I rub them... 

It’s Usami. 

“Good morning, Hajime and Nagito! You both slept through my morning announcement... you must both be very exhausted! Please remember to take it easy and not overwork yourselves~!”

“Ahh... good morning, Usami. Apologies, we will be more punctual in future.” Nagito stretches up beside me, his rib bones even more visible as he yawns.

Wait... me and Nagito... we’re both naked in his bed... in front of Usami...

HOLY FUCK! 

“COULDN’T YOU KNOCK BEFORE COMING IN?! We deserve some privacy!”

Usami lifts her paws to cover her mouth in what I can only imagine is supposed to be a troubled frown. 

“I _did_ knock, but neither of you answered! I was worried the naughty bear came back to murder you! Such _despair_! BOO HOO~!” 

She begins... _crying_!? I mean, there’s no actual tears because she’s a robot, but still...

Nagito sighs, and pats her round head.

“Now, now... we’re awake. And we’ll take the day off, like you suggested. But you do realise that myself and Hinata-kun are naked in bed together, right? You’re... not very _disturbed_ by that fact...”

Usami extends her little arms outward and jumps on the spot in what I can only assume is delight...?

“Nope! I am very happy for you both for filling your Love, Love meter so quick, and completing your Hope Fragments! Seeing you both so in Love, Love makes my heart pound fast! That is, after all, one of the main goals of this school trip... Love, Love~! Just make sure that you both practice safe procedures, of course!”

So Usami doesn’t actually mind if we... _do it?_ Just what kind of teacher _is_ she, exactly?

“Oh! And one more thing — both of you are due to return library books soon! Let’s see...” 

She rubs her chin in apparent thought... can robots even think? 

“Nagito, you have _The Long Game_... and Hajime has _The Kuma Sutra: A Complete Beginner’s Guide To Sexual Intercourse_! Be sure to return both soon to avoid a librarian spanking! _Love, Love~!_ ”

Oh. My. God.

_ OH MY GOD. _

!!!

Before I can shout, scream or even move... Usami bounces away out the window.

“Are you okay, Hajime? You look pale.”

“You... y-you heard that, didn’t you?”

I can feel my cheeks burning up from the embarrassment already.

“Huh? About the librarian spanking?”

“No... the... _other_ part...”

Nagito realises what I meant... and exhales deeply.

“ _OOOHHHH_... about the book?”

He smiles at me calmly... kissing my forehead, and curling his bare arm around me in a hug.

“It’s alright, babe — _I know_.”

He knows...?

HE... _KNOWS_...?!?!?!

I pull away from him.

“Y-you... know? H-How?!” My words are uttered in a clumsy stumble. I honestly didn’t know which question to ask first.

“Well... promise me you won’t be mad?”

“Why should I promise that, Nagito? What did you do?!”

I can sense my brows stitching together intensely. Nagito upholds his palms toward me.

“Calm down, Hajime... I just happened upon the book before, that’s all.”

“You wh—?!”

His hand slaps over my mouth.

“— Hear me out, please. Somehow, our books got swapped. I didn’t want to embarrass you, so I switched them back. That’s the truth.”

His hand drops. I gasp as my words return.

“I... can’t believe you! Why would you lie to me?!”

“But I haven’t lied... I just didn’t tell you what had happened. Because I knew that you would react this way...”

He retreats backward, biting down on his lip, arms folded. 

I can’t believe this. I tried so hard to hide that cursed thing... and he found it anyway. He really _is_ the Ultimate Lucky Student.

In a flustered state, I rush to get dressed.

“Where are you going?”

“Out.”

Nagito races out of bed and to my side.

“But Hajime, we told Usami we’d take the day off today—“

“— And we are. Or... _I_ am. You can do what you like.”

“What I’d like to do is to spend a day off with you. Hajime, can’t you see that I was just trying to avoid embarrassing you? So that this very scenario wouldn’t unfurl?”

With my sneakers laced up, I exhale deeply as I head for the door.

“Nagito... even so, you should’ve told me. I don’t like the thought of you keeping things from me. Anyway... I need some air. Later.”

“Wait!”

I frustratingly shut the door on him, leaving him stood jaw hung open in no clothes whatsoever.

I won’t lie; I do feel slightly guilty that I left the cottage in a huff the way I did. I really don’t want to fall out with Nagito. He’s the best thing that’s happened to me since I found myself on this island a week ago. Actually... he’s possibly one of the best things that has happened to me in my _lifetime_. I just wish I wasn’t lacking gaps in my memory... it would be reassuring to know my ultimate talent right about now. Because I literally have no confidence in myself that I’m doing the right thing...

But I can’t allow myself to dwell on it, or I’ll go insane...

So I head for where I know they’ll be someone I can talk to: the hotel lobby.

And of course, I find who I’m looking for: Nanami. She’s sat playing her handheld, eyelids drooping closed... just how long has she been sat at that screen, I wonder?

“Hey... Nanami.”

“... Mm...? Oh... hey, Hinata.”

In true trademark Nanami fashion, the only part of her body moving is her fingers, furiously tapping away at buttons.

“Nanami... are you able to talk right now? Like... in private?”

“Hm...? ... Sure. I think.”

That actually did warrant me her attention. Or at least the switching off of her console. 

Nanami rises from the sofa with a stretching yawn, then advances toward the exit.

“You coming?”

“Where?”

“My cottage. It’s the most private place I can think of.”

“Ah... Sure.”

* * *

Upon arrival of Nanami’s rather disorganised living quarters, I pop myself down on a pink beanbag while she does the same opposite me.

“Thanks for talking to me. I hope this doesn’t get you in trouble for skipping tasks.”

“I’ll be fine. I’m taking the day off, too. I’m beat.”

She lets out a high pitched yawn again... she really is constantly sleepy. I suppose I’d better make this quick so she can have a nap or something.

“Nanami, there’s... something... I want to asking your opinion on. Hope you don’t mind, if that’s alright?”

“Sure. I’m listening.”

“Well...” I rest my head down into the palms of my hands as I think of the best way to explain this...

“It’s about Komaeda.”

“Oh. Your boyfriend?”

“How did you know he’s my... y’know. He tell you?”

“Not exactly. It’s kinda obvious.”

God damn it. I swear I must walk around with at least 50 sticky notes all over my back with “ _GAY FOR NAGITO_ ” scribbled on them.

“So... what you wanna ask, Hinata?”

“Well... Nagito kept something a secret from me just because he thought I would be embarrassed by it —“

“Oh, the sex guide. Got it.”

WHAT...?!

HOW THE FLYING FUCK DOES _NANAMI_ KNOW ABOUT THE BOOK?!

“Nanami... w-why do you know about that...?!”

The gamer girl is ever-calm as always, even as she shifts expression in her face. Is she actually... _uncomfortable_?

“You and Komaeda are more alike than you think, Hinata. He came to me for advice too. In fact... if you want to blame anyone for Komaeda keeping the fact he knew about the book a secret... blame _me_. I shouldn’t have encouraged him to keep his knowledge of it to himself so he wouldn’t make you feel shameful. So... I apologise. Please... forgive him. And if you can find it within your heart to forgive me too... I’d be happy.”

...

Wasn’t expecting _that_.

At this point, I’m too exhausted to keep pursuing the subject. It’s too late, anyway. Both Nagito and Nanami know I’m a closeted pervert. I might as well go and find Hanamura and Souda and circle jerk over hentai.

“You know what? It’s fine. I guess I can forgive you both. I mean, I don’t want to fall out with either of you, so... can we please just forget that this ever happened? Please?”

Nanami... breaks into giggles.

“Heheheh... sure. I can do that for you, Hinata. That’s what friends are for... right?”

Friend? I’m her... _friend_? Like... _officially_?

I don’t know why, but... hearing those words makes me really happy. 

Friends... Why can’t I remember having friends before this trip? Was I... alone? 

No. I can’t think about that right now.

I return her goofy grin. 

“Yeah. Thanks, Nanami.”

“You can just call me Chiaki, if that’s alright. Since we’re friends now...”

“Oh, sure. Thanks, Chiaki. You’re welcome to just call me Hajime, too.”

“Mmhmm... thanks, Hajime. So... what are you still doing here?”

“Huh?”

“In my cottage. I’m happy you’re hanging out with me, but... someone _else_ on this island needs you.”

“They... do?”

“Yeah... go to him.”

Go to Nagito... and apologise...

“I wish I knew what to say...”

“Hina— ... Hajime. You do know what to say. You always do... you’re actually very intuitive when you put your mind to it. Besides... this is more of a case of what you should _do_... I think.”

“What I should... _do_?”

Chiaki shuffles her feet inward, anxiously staring down to them.

“You know... _Love, Love stuff._ ”

“... _OHHH_.”

“... And when you’re done making up, don’t forget about our promise, ‘kay?”

Huh? I don’t remember making a promise with Chiaki...

She must’ve read the confusion on my face.

“Didn’t Komaeda tell you? About meeting up a couple of times a week to help our other classmates with the Class Goal?”

“Ohhh, _that_! Are you sure I’ll be any help though? I seem to be better at screwing things up...”

“Of course you will. You need to have more confidence in yourself, Hajime.”

All of a sudden... she hugs me. I feel her soft chest squish up against mine. It’s so strange feeling someone so close to me that isn’t Nagito. It’s a change, I suppose. 

But she’s still not Nagito.

Chiaki is my friend, but Nagito... _is Nagito_. He’s clever, witty, beautiful... and everything I could ever want in a person. Sure, Chiaki is all those things too... but she’s _not_ Nagito. I really don’t know how to explain the difference between them, but me and Nagito seem to just share this... bond. A spark. Something completely irreplaceable with anyone else on this island.

I think I could love Chiaki, if Nagito wasn’t here. But I think I... I think I’m IN lov—

No. I can’t say things like that, it’s still early days yet. 

Chiaki gives me one final squeeze before letting go. I can’t help but notice her cheeks blushing a little as she rushes to boot up her Nantendo and resume her game in peace when I smile back at her, leaving her cottage.

* * *

  
I looked all over for Nagito. I even interrupted some of the working classmates to ask if they had seen him... but no one had. Defeated, I returned to my cottage, where I was just about to get in the shower, when —

_ *DING DONG!* _

Could it be...?

No. I’m just getting my hopes up. I’m sure of it.

I cover my bare torso with my shirt left unbuttoned, then open the door.

I wasn’t expecting to see what I... _am_ seeing.

“Surprise!”

It’s Nagito... offering me a bouquet of some kind.

“Wh-what...? Or should I be asking... _why_?”

“They’re four leafed clovers. I’m sure you know about their legendary luck? I picked them for you up in the mountains. Do you like them?”

He offers them out to me. I feel obliged to take them. Upon closer inspection, I can indeed see that they are four leaf clovers... _whoa_. 

“Just how lucky can you be to find so many four leafed clovers by chance like that?”

“Well... it _is_ my only talent. Being lucky is all I’m good for. Although... I didn’t feel very fortunate this morning when you walked out on me... for good reason, though. I should’ve told you about what I found. I’m truly sorry, Hajime. Please find it within your soul to forgive me.”

...

Maybe I can. Just this once.

Especially since he just flashed me those irresistible puppy eyes, damn it.

“... Fine.”

“You... _do_ forgive me?”

“Yeah. Just don’t keep anything from me again, okay? Even if you think it’ll hurt or embarrass me... just tell me in future.”

Nagito uncharacteristically pauses... for a little longer than usual. It’s almost as if there’s more on his mind that he’s not sharing with me... but what more could there possibly be? I can’t see anything on this island being of more worry than that stupid book mix up. Nagito has diverged so much of his backstory with me too... so it can’t be anything personal either, right?

Eh... I’m overthinking things.

Nagito breaks out of his daze... and smiles, taking my free hand.

“Okay. You’re coming to my cottage now.”

“Huh? N-now? But I’m only half dressed—“

“Trust me, babe, you won’t need your clothes~.”

... Oh...

_OHHHHHHH_.

OH FUCK!

THIS IS IT. 

THIS IS _FINALLY_ IT — WE’RE GONNA—

“You coming, Hajime?”

“Oh, um, yeah, of course! Let me just put these clovers in a vase and I’ll be over.”

“Okay! Well... I’ll be waiting at mine. And like I said... don’t worry too much about wearing all of your clothes. You won’t need them~.”

Nagito pecks my cheek with moistened lips and lets go of my hand, departing two cottages to the right. I quickly close the door and rush to the bathroom, perfecting my spiky brunette locks in the mirror, spraying aftershave over my body and checking my... junk. 

I’m... _so nervous_. 

The day has finally come... 

_ Come on, Hajime. Buckle yourself up for the ride. Kiss goodbye to that V card. _

After a brief pep talk with my reflection, I walk boldly over to Nagito’s... and he answers before I can even knock. He’s in a state of undress, with his jacket half hanging off of his arms. The very sight of him with more skin showing than usual gets my blood pumping...

“Ahh... I was expecting you~.”

“I... know that.”

“Teheheh... I know you know that. Now then... are you going to come in, or stand in the doorway looking that desirable with an unbuttoned shirt for all to see~?”

“... You know that I will~.”

I can’t even walk into the room without feeling the nerves bundling up inside of me. All I want is for this to be absolutely perfect. Although we have only known each other for nine days... it feels like so much longer. We’ve already become so intimate with each other... and shared so many heartfelt moments between us... spending each night together, cuddling up under the sheets... I’ve _got_ to get this right. I _have_ to do this right. I _want_ to do this right.

“Hey... Hajime. Look at me?”

I had been staring at my feet as I shuffled across to sit on the bed... Nagito slings off his jacket on the sofa and reaches for my hand, our fingers interlocking. 

I look up to his face — that bright, beautiful face of his. Big green-gray irises that glimmer in the light... light eyelashes that frame them perfectly. His chiselled bone structure that somehow also contains an essence of angelic innocence. His lips that are always slightly chapped, and look like they thirst for my saliva... 

“You know... whatever happens, right now... there’s no pressure. I’m here... with you... and Hajime, nothing in this entire world could make me more happier than that.”

“Not even the greatest hope of all?”

“Well... maybe _you_ are the greatest hope for me.”

“... Really?”

He chuckles, his thumb tracing circles into my knuckles. “...Yeah. Being this happy... can only be the purest form of hope, right? Anyway... enough talk. Can I get you a drink?”

“Oh? N-no, I’m fine... thank you.”

“You sure you don’t want anything to calm your nerves?”

“Honestly... I’m fine. I’m not nervous at all!”

“Hahah... sure. Well then... Wanna get under the sheets with me?”

“You really do ask a lot of questions you know the answer to, Nagito.”

“Do I now? Well... isn’t that just my luck?”

His tone is playful as his hand slides slowly up my goosebump-covered arm. My breath hitches. I’m so god-damn anxious... how can he be this calm? 

Nagito shifts his body weight over me, a leg either side of my body, pinning me to the bed. He teases me by moving his lips close... only to smile as he crawls downward.

“Clothes off, first. They’ll look just wonderful on my floor~.”

Oh Nagito. That was... damn. I was going to say cringey, but... no. He’s _still_ fucking sexy. 

Delicately removing my shirt, he looks up for affirmation before venturing down my torso, leaving a trail of kisses as he goes. 

“ _Mmm~..._ ”

I don’t think I’ll ever get used to the wonderful feeling of him exploring my body with his tongue... 

“ _Haaah~..._ ” 

Fuck. I’m already moaning...

Reaching my pants, he pulls them off one leg at a time, ever-so-slowly. This time, after removing my shoes and socks for me, he begins smooching my bare skin from my ankle upward...

“... Feel good~?”

“Oh yeah. Fuck yeah~...”

My conversation is kept brief. Instead, I’m focusing on his touch, his voice... every part of Nagito. I desire every part of him. Right now.

“H-hey... you’re still dressed...”

“Teheheh... I am, aren’t I? Well—“

Off comes his t-shirt as he flings it across the room, followed by the rest of his attire which is removed in a subtle strip tease routine... Of course, with his absurd luck, it somehow manages to land in a neat pile on the sofa.

“Wh-whoa...”

“Hmm? Are you okay, Hajime?”

“Yeah. Just... _wow~_.” 

I genuinely have no other words for him. I am rendered speechless by his otherworldly beauty. 

“Okay then... well, where was I? Ah... yes... I remember~.”

He returns to my ankle... warm breath making my hairs stand on end as he kisses my skin, over and over, traversing up my calves... then my knees... my outer thighs... then my inner thighs—

“F- _fuckkk~_.”

Nagito halts his head directly over the tent in my underwear, seductively grinning at me.

“What’s wrong? Afraid I might bite~?”

“N-no! Nothing’s wrong!”

“Teheheh... good. Because I must say, I haven’t had much to eat today... or drink. I’m rather thirsty... you got any milk, my love~?”

He teases me by tugging playfully on the waistband of my boxers... then darting his head to my chest. Exerting his tongue while meeting my bewildered gaze, Nagito begins tickling my nipples... licking sloppy circles around them.

“ _Haahhh~..._ ”

“Hmm... you’re nipples are getting hard, Hajime. In fact... I believe you’re hard _all over~._ ”

He’s not wrong. I am very hard in places which are usually soft... when I’m not around Nagito. I lay back helplessly, my lips parted in an “o” vowel movement as an incomprehensible sound escapes them.

I welcome his every touch. God, I want him. 

Lust drives my body into an upright sitting position as I grab my lover by the neck... and press his lips to mine.

“ _Mmmmrphh~..._ ”

Switching places, I rather clumsily shove my hand down his underwear... but Nagito does something unexpected; he pushes it away.

“Babe, I’d love that, but... I’m already very... _excited_ , if you understand my meaning. I don’t want to finish before we’ve even started. That would be such awful despair.”

“Oh... sorry.”

“Don’t apologise... you know how much I enjoy your hands in places they shouldn’t be~.”

He kisses me back, both palms laid against my cheeks... then sliding them downward toward my other set of cheeks, giving my ass a squeeze.

“ _Ahh~_!”

Off slide my boxers in one successful pull.

And out flops my boner that I haven’t been able to properly contain since I walked into the cottage.

Ah, shit! I just realised... _how_ are we actually gonna... _do_ this?

“Um, Nagito... I don’t have any... _you know_.”

“It’s okay, I have. And lube, too. I picked them up while you were out.”

I still can’t believe the Rocketpunch actually stocks condoms. Well... it is a supermarket, I suppose. Most supermarkets stock everything... but wow. Us having these kinds of items in our possession... just makes this entire situation more real.

“Are you wanting to try being on top, Hajime? I don’t mind, you know.”

Nagito fondly strokes my cock as he smiles as me sat upon him, looking clueless.

“Um... if that’s alright with you?”

“Of course. You know it is. I’m ready~.”

It’s a big relief to hear him say that... My eyes dart about the room, searching for the pack of condoms Nagito picked up.

“They’re under my bed, by the way.” Nagito answers, as if he read my very mind.

“Oh... thanks.”

I awkwardly climb off of him momentarily as I peek under his bed and find what I’m looking for.

Nagito throws off his plaid boxers at me.

“H-hey!”

He giggles. “Sorry. You were taking too long~.”

“I hope you’re joking.”

“I am, darling. Come here~.”

Like two polarised objects, our lips snap together automatically. My heart never ceases to perform giddy flutters when we kiss like this...

Being careful to avoid overly touching his member due to his earlier warning, I focus on getting straight to it...

“Um... can you... turn around?”

“Sure... wouldn’t it be better if I face you though? I... kinda wanna watch. Since it’s the first time...”

Damn. He’s gonna see me fuck up trying to put a condom on for the first time too...

“I can put it on for you, if you like. I practiced~.”

“Huh? How did you know I was thinking about... _that_?”

“I’m psychic~.”

“Really...?!”

“Hahaha... nope. I just saw you staring at the box helplessly. Here—.”

He props himself up by the elbows and opens the packet, removing a single plastic square wrapper.

“You’ll need to use the lube too, you know.”

“Er, yeah... I knew that.”

Grinning, Nagito takes my manhood into his warm grip... he teases me with a little rub before ripping the wrapper with his teeth... and delicately rolling the condom forward onto my cock. Grabbing the lube bottle, he squirts a generous amount into his palm.

“Mind if I do it?”

“Nope... go for it.”

He seems to know what to do... I bet he sneaked a peek at that damn book, himself...

But I have no time to think about that as Nagito begins giving me the most _tantalising_ handjob. 

Fuck... 

Not yet, I _can’t_ come yet...!

_ NOT YET!!! _

Too late.

“FUCKSHITFUCK— I’m s-so sorry!!!”

“Ah... just my luck, I see.”

I have never been so fucking mortified by my own orgasm.

No sooner was the condom on, I take it off, tie it in a knot and end up begrudgingly tossing it in the wastebin.

“I... Nagito, I’m so sorry, I was trying to hold ba—“

“No! I’m the one that should be apologising! I worked you up too much... oops. Come here, babe~.”

I crawl back into bed next to him in defeat, silently cursing my eager dick. Nagito takes a whole minute kissing me as we cuddle up together.

“I’ve really ruined things, huh?”

“Hajime... you could never ruin anything for me. So don’t worry.”

I close my eyes, allowing my head to fall against his bony shoulder. 

Nagito lowers his lips to my ear...

“You know... seeing you come so quick... _was really hot~_.” 

“Really?”

“Yep. Really.”

His fingers tangle in my spikes, holding me close. I feel his throat vibrate against my head as he lightly chuckles.

“We could still do it tonight, you know... if you wanted to.”

“Huh? How? I already— _OH_.”

Oh... shit. 

“Yeah. I’m still hard, after all. It would be nice to feel what it’s like to be inside you, Hajime... but only if you want to, as well.” 

“Won’t it... hurt?”

Nagito suddenly breaks out into maniacal laughter.

“Ahahahaha! Amazing, Hajime! You were prepared to destroy _my_ ass, but are now worried for your own! Ahahahaha!”

“Oh no! I... um... shit.”

“Shit, indeed!”

“H-hey, cut it out!”

He finally sighs, catching his breath.

“So... I’ll assume by that response, you don’t. No worries, Hajime. Guess I’ll never experience how truly wonderful you are to make love to...”

...

.....

Damn it.

“Nagito... please. Go ahead. I want this.”

He looks somewhat stunned by my response.

“Really? You mean it?”

“Yeah. I mean it. Just... go easy on me, promise?”

“Of course, I swear I’ll be careful!”

“Thank you~.”

I can’t resist kissing him again as he moans into it.

“ _Mmmph~_... well then... open your legs for me~.”

His voice... whispering to me all seductive like that... I feel as though I could melt beneath him.

I do as he says, albeit slightly apprehensively...

“Good boy~.”

Knelt centimetres from my bare crotch, Nagito reaches for the lube...

“I’m gonna have to stretch you out a little... but don’t worry. I’ll be gentle~.”

Stretch me out? Oh god... I have conflicting feelings on this.

My nerves begin to creep back through my veins as Nagito generously coats his fingers in the bottled substance... 

He begins by leaning over my abdomen... and begins rubbing lightly up and down against my entrance, causing my body to shudder.

“ _Haaah~_... c-cold...”

“You’ll warm up soon, I promise. Just relax, my love~.”

His wet forefinger presses slightly firmer... continuing to rub. My eyelids flutter between open and closed as I... weirdly enjoy this. Having my hole delicately rubbed this way... by Nagito... feels _good_. So soft...

Then, suddenly... my entrance is no longer vacant. Nagito has slid a single slender finger inside me.

“ _Ahh-Ahh-aaaaahh~!_ ”

“Oh, sorry... I didn’t mean to hurt you—“

“It’s not that... I just feel... t-tight...”

“Aww... someone doesn’t experiment much, hmm? Not that it matters, of course. That’s what I’m here for. I’m gonna take your virginity, Hajime... your sweet innocence... I’m gonna tarnish you with my scummy fingers... then penetrate you over and over as you lose your mind taking my cock moving inside you~... now, doesn’t that sound _nice?_ _Delicious, even~...?_ ”

With every formed sentence, Nagito edges his finger back and forth until it starts to feel more natural. I try and focus on his words... he’s distracting me from feeling uncomfortable, and it’s working. Now all I feel... is a deep, hungry arousal.

“ _Aaaah~..._ ”

“Teheheheh... are you wanting _more~?_ ”

“Y-yeah... _f-fuck~..._ ”

I part my legs an inch or two wider. He presses his whole body weight upon me as his finger pumps me a little faster. I’m fully aware that he’s studying the bizarre expressions on my face... 

And that’s when he goes in with a second digit.

“ _Fuuuuck~..._ ”

For some strange reason... two fingers inside feels better than one. Maybe I _can_ take his cock in my ass, after all...

“Aww... you’re so cute when you make that face, baby~.”

“Sh-shut up~...”

My legs wrap around his, pulling him closer. I feel myself growing stiff again against his lower stomach... fuck, he’s beautiful.

“Fine. I’ll shut up. But only because I’m going to kiss you... over and over... is that okay?”

He really didn’t need to ask. I meekly nod my head while working my way through a horny groan.

Nagito suddenly attacks my neck, sucking eagerly on it. The combination of him inside me while doing so has me whelping.

“ _Aaaah~...!_ ”

“ _Mmmph~..._ my, my, Hajime... I just can’t get enough of you...”

“D-do it... I’m ready... N-Nagito, I want you... I n-need you~!”

The desperate sounding pleas are just falling from my mouth without a second thought. Not that Nagito minds. He’s clearly enjoying taking control.

“Very well. I’d say you’re slippery enough inside, now...”

Quickly leaning back, I watch him closely as he rips another condom wrapper and sets about covering his fully erect shaft, and applying more lube around his girth.

“... There. That should do nicely. Ready?”

He hovers over me again, lining himself up. His tip teases my entrance...

I look to him earnestly.

“Yes.”

He smiles... 

“Okay. Here goes~.”

... then slowly, but surely... pushes in.

“ _Haaahhhh~! F-fuck! H-hot~!_ ”

It’s an odd feeling. A slight burning as his length slowly delves further inside me... 

“Are you okay...? Too much?”

“N-no... just go slowly, okay?”

“I’ll try. Wanna give it a minute before I move?”

“Yeah...”

With his cock remaining still as he fills my every crevice, Nagito holds me in his arms, cuddling me close to his chest. The tight feeling down there begins to become more... well, comfortable isn’t the word. But I’m not in pain. 

“You feel so warm inside, Hajime... _it’s so good~_.”

His whisper of praise makes me grin through the penetration.

“I feel... _good~?_ ”

“Yeah... you feel amazing~. Would you mind if I began moving a little?”

“G-go ahead...”

“Thank you~.”

He presses a wet kiss to my lips, then starts gently rocking his hips back and forth... and I’m feeling every little movement inside me. My arms curl around his waist as he holds my thighs in place. He grunts a little with each repetition... he’s so fucking hot, damn it.

“ _Grgghh~..._ ”

That’s pretty much all I manage to say inbetween Nagito’s slow-building thrusts. 

“ _Aaah~..._ my Hajime... how I’ve dreamt of this... never thought... it would actually happen...”

I didn’t think it would happen like this either. I thought I would be the one pinning Nagito beneath me, penetrating him with my dick... but I can’t complain. The more Nagito pushesdeeper, the more he smothers my face, neck and shoulders in sloppily landed smooches that I eagerly return in-between repeatedly having to catch my breath.

“N- _Nagito~..._ ”

I automatically moan out his name. I close my eyelids to focus on the pleasure of him stimulating my prostate, but instantly spring them open when I realise I’m missing out on watching Nagito’s sculpted face crumble in sheer ecstasy as he quickens the rutting of his hips.

“ _Haaahhh~... aahhhghhh~... Hajime~... say it again~!_ ”

“ _Uhhh~... N-Nagito~...?_ ”

“ _Mmmhmmm~... louder~!_ ”

He leans down and nibbles on my ear... literally.

“ _Oooowww~...!_ ”

“ _Teheheeh~..._ am I making you sore?”

He asks that as if he would actually be _pleased_ by my response, should I say yes...

“Y-yeah... don’t s-stop though!”

“ _Ahah~..._ hoping for more, are we~?”

“ _Gggrrrgh~!_ ”

My eyes have started watering... 

But Nagito is quick to kiss away my accidental tears.

“There, there... I’ll go slower—“

“It’s fine... _carry on~_.”

His pace doesn’t ease up. My thighs press firmly against him as we both pant in unison. His cock is so fully emerged inside me now... And my own is steel solid again.

“ _Here~..._ ”

One of his pale hands interlocks with my own. The other wraps around my member... and begins to vigorously pump it.

“ _Haaaah fuckkk~... s-so good~!_ ”

“Well... he looked lonely. I can’t be the one having _all_ the fun now, _right~?_ ”

I cry out, almost howling. This crude mix of sensations is almost too much to process.

“ _Ngghh~... gonna come...!_ ”

“ _Aahh~... o-okay~!_ ”

With teeth clenched and a couple of sharper thrusts... Nagito’s palms squeeze tight. He buries his wavy locks into my neck, his hot breath repeatedly hitting me.

“I... I love you... Hajime...”

Whoa. Did he just...?

“ _Fffuuucckkk~!!!!!_ ”

In that split second... we both came. _Together_.

I... can’t believe... he just said _that_...

But there’s no time to dwell on Nagito’s words as I coat his stomach in my milky semen. 

“ _Aaaahhhhhghhhh~!_ ”

I can’t imagine the ugly faces I’m pulling right now as we both noisily ride out the last waves of our joint climax.

And then... there’s silence.

Nagito collapses... hugging me tight.

“... Wow...”

“... Y-yeah... wow...”

He’s soaking in sweat... but so am I. That’s not the only fluid I’m coated with, either. I can feel his hot cum filling up through the rubber protection... I welcome it. I welcome him inside me like this. What a hot mess we are together.

I lick him on the inner of his sharp collarbone. He tastes so good... 

“Aha... hahaahh... _that tickles~_.”

“... You okay?”

“Of course... I’ve never felt better. You were... _phenomenal_ , Hajime~.”

Phenomenal? I doubt it was that good from my behalf, but... Nagito certainly was. 

“Are you okay, my dear?”

“Um... I feel kinda... sore... I might be bleeding...”

“Oh, I’m so sorry! Hold on—“

He lifts his hips back, withdrawing from me...

“Owowow...”

“... I’m so sorry. It was terrible for you, wasn’t it? Such bad luck... I should’ve known. My happiness always comes at the expense of others...”

“No, that’s wrong!”

I didn’t mean to shout quite so sternly, but... I couldn’t have him thinking that! Nagito’s soulful irises extend even larger in the dim light of the room.

“It is...?”

“Yeah. I mean... of course it’s gonna hurt... the first time... but I mean it when I say I did enjoy it. No, not _it_... I enjoyed _you_ , Nagito.”

“Hajime...”

He goes to kiss me...

But I press my hand to his parted lips.

“And Nagito... what you said... as you... you know... finished...”

He gently removes my hand.

“I know what I said. And... I meant it.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. I mean... I know we’ve only known each other for nine days... and things have moved very quickly... so if you don’t feel the same way, I’d understand. I am just... well, I was just... very lonely before. To have someone like you to enjoy waking up to everyday... it makes my otherwise worthless life have purpose. My one purpose... is making you happy, Hajime. I love you. Nothing will change that, not even if you decided to leave me tomorrow.”

Tears begin to fall from my eyes... and it’s not because of the hot stinging sensation down below.

“Oh my, I’m so sorry...” 

He stokes the tears from my cheek, gently brushing them away.

“S-stop apologising... I’m not sad...”

“But babe... you’re crying...”

“Y-yeah... but it’s because I’m... happy. So f- _fucking happy..._ ”

And now I’m not the only one tearing up.

“H-Hajime... what in the world did I do so well to deserve you? My ultimate hope... _that’s what you are~_.”

“U-ultimate? I don’t know... what my talent is... or if I even have one...”

“I’m excited to find out one day. Hopefully soon. It is sure to be as wonderful as you are when my cock is so full inside you... _teheheheh~..._ ”

“H-hey, stop ~...”

We both chuckle through our tears, kissing them away off of each other. We remain that way for some time... god knows how long... before unfortunately having to move.

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up. I have spare sheets...”

Huh... he really thought this out...

* * *

  
After changing the bedsheets and quickly showering off (we were both far too tired to do anything _else_ tonight), Nagito cuddles up to me, closing his eyes as we embrace each other beneath the fresh linen.

“Goodnight, Hajime~.”

“Goodnight...”

I comb my fingers through his damp locks as his eyelids lull into a deep sleep... his mouth curled into a serene smile. 

“... I love you...”

That is the last thing I whisper to him before closing my own eyes, and dreaming sweet visions of the man I hold in my arms next to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APOLOGIES FOR THE DELAY IN THIS CHAPTER! I took a little break as I was busy IRL but since this was the first time that Hajime and Nagito actually do the deed... I wanted it to be special and not just thrown together.
> 
> Anyways... I hope y’all enjoyed it! And don’t worry, this fic is nowhere near finished so expect more saucier chapters in the near future!
> 
> As always, feel free to comment some writing prompts and I’ll see what I can do!


End file.
